


Second Chances

by dearlybelovedluke, zarrytrash



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gang!AU, GangLeader!Luke, Kidnapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlybelovedluke/pseuds/dearlybelovedluke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrytrash/pseuds/zarrytrash
Summary: “Well, I don’t love you! So why don’t you just leave me alone!” Luke screamed back. The air seemed to leave the room completely. Both of them were at a loss of breath. The tears that formed in her eyes were now freely streaming down her reddened cheeks. “I don’t want your help. I want you to leave and never come back”.***Mackenzie thought she would never see Luke Hemmings again after the night he completely shattered her heart two years ago. She vowed that she would never see him again and never let herself forgive him for what he did to her that night. After Luke, she’s back in school with a job and a steady life once again. Until one night she is ripped from her steady life and thrown back into the crazy whirlwind of Luke’s life. Dealing with him leaves her in a dangerous position that forces her to ask herself can she forgive him? Can see give him a Second Chance?





	1. I

Her skates were beginning to feel constricting around her aching feet. Mackenzie had been at it for nearly 7 hours now, constantly rushing from table, to the kitchen, to another table. It was nearing midnight and her shift would be over soon; she couldn’t help but look forward to her bathtub and a nice glass of wine that was waiting for her at home. There weren’t many patrons in the diner at the time so she took advantage of the rest period. She leaned against the counter and rested her chin in her hands, letting her mind drift back into her memories.

_ He came home close to 3 a.m. She had been up all night in the October chill waiting for him, worried sick. “Luke, oh my God..” She whispered upon seeing his bruised and battered skin. “What the hell happened to you?” She reached out to cup his cheek, but he quickly pushed her hand away. _

_ “I’m fine, Mackenzie. You need to go home.” Luke glared at her. His heart was beating faster than he could fathom. This was going to hurt him just as much, but he had to. It was the only way to keep her safe. _

_ “Luke, what are you talking about?” Mackenzie couldn’t wrap her head around what was happening. He was bruised and beaten and needed her help, what was he trying to say? _

_ “Mackenzie, you have to leave now.” Luke’s eyes turned dark and Mackenzie took a few steps back. _

_ “What the fuck?! No Luke, I need to help you. You’re hurt. You need to be cleaned up.” She turned to get the first aid kit he kept by the front door. _

_ This was it he thought. He took a deep before letting it all out. _

_ “Mackenzie! I don’t fucking want your help! Why can’t you just listen to me?! Why won’t you leave me alone?!” Luke screamed, throwing his hands up in the air. He knew this was the only way. He couldn’t keep putting her through this. She deserved better. She needed someone better than him, someone who wouldn’t lie to her about the extent of his night every time he came home. _

_ “What?! Luke! I love you asshole, and I hate seeing you hurt like this! Now, what the hell has gotten into you?! Why won’t you let me help you?” She screamed back, running a hand through her already tangled hair. Tears welled up in her eyes from frustration and fear of finding out what was happening to Luke. _

_ “Well, I don’t love you! So why don’t you just leave me alone!” Luke screamed back. The air seemed to leave the room completely. Both of them were at a loss of breath. The tears that formed in her eyes were now freely streaming down her reddened cheeks. “I don’t want your help. I want you to leave and never come back.” Luke’s voice was quieter now. He was trying to keep himself from breaking down completely. Mackenzie covered her mouth to keep the sobs from echoing in the large foyer of Luke’s house. She picked up her shoes from the floor, trying to keep her emotions in and pushed past Luke. She ran out of the house and down to the sidewalk before letting her emotions get the best of her. _

“Mackenzie?” Her boss, Anthony, asked approaching her. “Mackenzie!” He barked when she didn’t respond. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face him, tears starting to well up in her eyes again.

“Y-yes, Sir?” She stuttered, trying not to let her emotions show, wiping away at the tears in her eyes.

“There’s a table that needs you.” Anthony cocked his head toward a table of men in fitted suits. Mackenzie furrowed her eyebrows. The same group of 4 men had been in the diner at the same time the day before and days before that. She had seen them many times over the course of the last 4 months. She nodded and grabbed her notepad skating over to the table.

“Thank you for coming to Tony’s, can I start you off with some drinks?” She asked in her best retail voice.

“What time do you get off, sweetheart?” The man with the full beard asked in a sultry voice. Mackenzie pursed her lips and tried not to show her confusion.

“The sooner the better,” she mumbled softly. “What can I get you to drink?” She asked, shifting her weight from her left foot to her right.

“We’ll all just have water.” The bald man spoke, grinning up at Mackenzie. She nodded and skated to the kitchen where she filled 4 glasses with water and ice.

“It’s midnight, go home and get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Anthony said as he approached her, patting her back and taking her notepad. “Have a safe walk home.” He smiled as she removed her apron.

“Thanks, Anthony.” She forced a smile. “Deandra can take table number 8.” She said, looking over at the table that was now empty. The 4 men in suits were now gone. She shook her head and skated to the back where she kept her bag. She took her skates off and shoved them into her bag. She slipped on her Vans and slung her bag over her shoulder after sliding her jacket on. She pushed the door to the alley open and stepped out into the muggy New York night. One thing she didn’t love about New York was the weather in September. She began walking down the street toward her apartment building when her phone buzzed in her bra. She pulled it out and slid her finger across the screen to answer.

“Kenzie! Thank God, I’ve been trying to re-” Before she could finish, Mackenzie stopped her.

“Sarah, I had the flashback again. I haven’t seen him in two years, but I can’t stop thinking about him. What the hell does this mean?” Mackenzie sighed as she kept walking through the empty streets back to her shared apartment.

“Mackenzie, you need to listen to me. Something’s not right.” Sounding concerned. “I think something is going to happen.”

“What do you mean?” Mackenzie asked, looking around. She thought nothing of the black van that was driving down the street. Mackenzie stopped on the sidewalk and looked up at the moon. The van stopped next to her and the door was flung open. She turned toward the van and screamed as the same man with the beard from the diner got out and grabbed her waist.

“Keep it down, bitch. You’ll get us caught.” The man sneered as he slapped his hand over her mouth. She screamed against his hand and kicked her legs, trying to get free. The man shoved her into the back of the van, her bag slipping off her shoulder and onto the street. Her hands were pinned to the floor as another man closed the door.

“Help! Someone help me!” Mackenzie screamed, kicking her legs at the man. The back of the man’s hand came down and connected with her cheek.

“Shut the fuck up.” The man rolled his eyes. “Romeo, drive!” The van began to move as Romeo, the bald one, began driving, and Mackenzie’s breathing sped up.

“What do you want from me?” She begged, looking up at the man.

“You don’t get to ask questions, bitch.” The man scowled at her and grabbed the duct tape. He ripped off a piece and slapped it over her mouth. He gripped her elbows and flipped her onto her stomach. He pulled her arms behind her back and tightened a zip tie around her wrists. She whimpered at the tightness and struggled to move her feet beneath him. She pulled one of her feet free and kicked the man in the throat.

“Al, get the fucking girl!” Romeo yelled from the front of the van. “Keep her still.” Al rolled his eyes and gripped Mackenzie’s ankles. ”What do you think I’m doing, asshole?” She was crying by now. She was terrified. She whimpered against the tape as Al secured the zip tie around her ankles. “We’re here. Get the girl to the boiler room.” Romeo demanded.

“Can’t we have a little fun with her first?” Al smirked and rolled her onto her back. She winced as her body weight was splayed on her hands. Al ran his fingers along her jaw. “She really is very pretty. I bet she’s got a good little mouth.” Mackenzie looked up at Al, fear evident in her eyes. “Aw, the wittle girl is scared.”

“Al, don’t touch her. We need to leave her pure or else Luke won’t want her. We need him to want her so we can win this,” Mackenzie’s eyes widened at the mentioned at the name Luke. Was it her Luke they were talking about? She hadn’t spoken to him since the night he kicked her out, the night he completely shattered her heart. She didn’t want to see him, or talk to him, ever again after that night. She wanted to forget him. Forget everything he put her through after he broke up with her.

“Look at her. She better get ready to tell us anything we need to know.” Al chuckled, tying a blindfold over her eyes before gripping Mackenzie’s ankles, dragging her out of the van. She screamed as her head hit the concrete beneath her.

“Hey, dipshit, we’re not trying to kill her.” Romeo smacked the back of Al’s head. “Carry her inside and take her to the boiler room,” Romeo instructed. “You can take the tape and blindfold off her when we get her in. She needs to be able to talk to answer our questions.” Al nodded and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He brought her inside and to the boiler room, just like Romeo had told him to. He set her up in a chair and grabbed a rope, tying her upper body to the chair. He gripped the end of the tape and ripped it off her mouth before untying the blindfold.

“Let me go!” Mackenzie screamed wiggling herself in her chair.

“Where is Luke?” Al asked, pulling a pocketknife from his pocket, pointing it to her threatenly.

“I don’t know! I haven’t seen or spoken to Luke in two years.” She explained, keeping her eyes on his knife. “Please, just let me go. I don’t know anything!”

“Not until you tell us where Luke is, bitch. If you tell us where he is, we won’t hurt you.” Al reasoned as he twirled the knife in his fingers.  “That bad,” he added with a twisted smile.

“I’m telling you the truth. I don’t know where Luke is. I haven’t seen him since he left me two years ago.” Mackenzie sniffed. “I can’t help you. He doesn’t want me anymore.”

“You’re lying, bitch. You know exactly where he is!” Al yelled, slicing her collarbone with his knife. Mackenzie let out a scream and tilted her head back, praying that someone would save her.

“Fuck, I don’t know where he is!” She cried, tears soaking her skin. “Please. Let me go.” She begged and looked up at Al. He smirked and took out his phone.

“Let’s send Lukey a little video, shall we?” Al smirked and the door to the boiler room creaked open.

“Is she talking yet?” Romeo asked, walking over.

“Nope, she claims she hasn’t spoken to him in years but I don’t believe a word the bitch is saying.” Al looked up at Romeo and twirled his knife between his fingers. “I have an idea. I think I want to send a video of her to our friend Luke, see what he thinks of his little girlfriend not co-operating with us.”

“Mm, that’ll for sure get his attention, maybe then she’ll talk,” Romeo smirked. “Get the tape back on her mouth. I don’t want her telling him where she is, or doing anything that he will understand.”

“I don’t know where I am! I don’t know what’s going on! Please! Let me go! I can’t help you” Mackenzie screamed. Al’s palm connected with her cheek and she let out a sharp gasp.

“Shut up, bitch.” Al rolled his eyes and slapped the tape back on her mouth. “Fucking ridiculous.” He gave Romeo his phone and bent over to be eye level with Mackenzie. “You’ll never get out of here alive.”

“Hey, fatass, you wanna cut the shit and let me get a video,” Romeo demanded, pulling Al by his collar. Romeo aimed the phone’s camera at Mackenzie and she tried to steady her breathing. 

The more I freak, she thinks, the more pressure is placed on my anyone who sees this.

“Give her a matching wound on the other collarbone,” Romeo smirked at Al. Al walked back over to Mackenzie and pulled out his knife.

“This is going to hurt.” He smirked and dragged the knife across her skin as Romeo recorded. Mackenzie screamed against the tape, tears rolling down her cheeks. She cried and closed her eyes, trying to think of something to keep her mind off the pain.

***

Drinks after drinks were being handed to Luke at the bar across the city. All he could think about was what drink would be given to him next and who he would be taking home tonight to temporarily dissolve his loneliness for the night. The blonde girl at the end of the bar seemed to be very interested in him. She would have to do for tonight. He downed his glass of scotch and pulled his phone out of his pocket. New Video Message from Unknown Sender. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened the message, playing the video. The second he saw Mackenzie sitting there, tied up in a chair and being cut into by some creep, his stomach dropped; he suddenly felt completely sober. “Fuck.” He gulped and ran to the other end of the club. He shoved a some club goers aside as he ran to a table where his friends were sitting. “Ashton! We need to leave now!” Luke yelled over the music. “We have some trouble to take care of,” trying to get his friend’s attention away from the girls in revealing outfits who were pressed up to him.

“Who? Trouble, hm that's our middle name.” Ashton giggled, clearly a little more intoxicated than any of them intended to be that night. Luke shoved his phone into Ashton’s hand and played the video. “Oh, my God. They have Mackenzie.” Ashton looked at Luke, eyes going dark as he sobered up right away.


	2. 2

“Find Mike. I’ll find Calum. Call the rest of the guys now. We need all the help we can get to find her. I’m not letting whoever has her win.” Luke instructed quickly running back the way he came to find Calum. While Ashton apologized to the girls, telling them to come back another time. He shot up and turned to another table where Michael was doing the same thing, chatting up some younger looking girls. “We gotta go now,” he said as he yanked Michael’s arm up, dragging him out of his seat before quickly explaining the situation. They both immediately began to call some of the top members of the gang and instructed them to meet them at the garage and wait for further instructions. Within 10 minutes, all four of them had met up and were in the black Cadillac.

“Okay, what are we going to do?” Mike asked, looking at Luke.

“We’re going to go home and we’re going to analyze this video. We need to find out where they’re holding her and who the fuck has her.” Luke growled. “We need to bring these bastards down.” Luke nodded to their driver and the Cadillac began moving. Once they reached the mansion, the boys ran inside.

“I’ll get the alliances prepared,” Mike said and jogged down to the computer lab.

“Calum, I need you to ge-”

“No, hold on Luke. You have some explaining to do.” Calum crossed his arms. “I thought Mackenzie ‘left you and found a better life’? I thought you said she moved to LA and wasn’t coming back. But now it seems like she’s been in New York for some time, especially since someone grabbed her. Someone who is obviously using her to get to you.” he said, raising his voice.

“Fine, so, maybe I lied about what happened. That doesn’t matter right now, we just need to find her before something serious happens to her.” Luke sighed and rubbed his face.

“Oh, so her being kidnapped by some creeps, who are probably using her to get to you, and the fact that she was being cut with a knife, isn’t serious to you? Please explain what is serious then because if this isn't serious, we have all night to find her.” Calum jeered at him. Luke rolled his eyes and started to walk away but he was stopped by Ashton grabbing his arm.

“Tell us the real story,” Ashton demanded, standing with Calum.

“Okay, fine..” Luke sighed rubbing his nose, aggressively trying to shake the thoughts of something going wrong that would hurt Mackenzie. As far as they knew, they could have minutes before something happened to her. “I left her. She didn’t leave me. I left her because I thought I was protecting her. Okay, I was only doing what was best for her. I told her to leave and she did. I don’t know what I was expecting to happen afterward, but it wasn’t this. I just wanted her to be happy and not fearing her life every minute. I thought it would be better if I left her to keep her out of it.” Luke looked at Ashton and Calum, trying to hide his fear and guilt. “You don’t know how many times I’ve feared something like this. Thinking what did I do? I can’t protect her anymore because she hates me! Look, you don’t understand, and you never will”.

“Luke, you’re such an idiot.” Calum groaned. “You can’t just leave her without making sure she’s completely safe especially when she knew about all of this and the fact that, I don’t know, you are the highest position of the entire gang. They target girls like her, girls who have someone like you wrapped around their finger. You got her into this, you better get her out.”

“I’m trying!” Luke yelled. “I didn’t want this to happen! I love her! You don’t understand what it's like being in my position! Everything I do hurts her no matter what Calum!” He screamed as he stepped forward threateningly, only being stopped by Ashton, pushing him back. He took a deep breath. “You don't understand anything that I go through.”

“No, Luke, we don’t get it because you don’t tell us. And, don’t feed us that bullshit, you don’t love her. If you loved her, you wouldn’t have let this happen to her. You would have protected her,” Calum said shaking his head and walking down the stairs to help Michael. Luke sighed and motioned for Ashton to follow him down to the computer lab where Michael was working.

“I’ve got John working on voice recognition from the office in the club, but he hasn’t gotten anything yet. He’s trying to get any sound: footsteps, whispering, breathing, anything to find out who, how many, and all that. Maybe something will lead us to her,” Mike explained as they entered.

“Make sure that everyone knows that if they find her, bring her to the safe house near the river. I don’t want anything else happening to her, especially when we don’t know what's happening. We need to find out what they wanted from her in the first place.” Luke leaned on Mike’s chair, looking at his screen. “Who else is working at this?”

“We’ve got Feldy on voice recognition, Mitchy on surroundings, and Terry on facial recognition for the one who cut her. As soon as we get something the boys at the garage are heading to find her.” Mike explained, continuing to create a new code to access the information of the sender of the video. “I’m not having any luck with this phone number, though. It’s registered as a burner phone, so we can’t trace it. I’m trying to connect it to the towers it’s pinged off of, find an area or something.”

“Fuck, we need to find her before they hurt her even more.” Luke ran a hand through his hair. “I feel like I’m choking.” He sighed and untied his tie. “She’s being hurt because of me.” He whispered to himself, looking down at his shoes. “I don’t want to know anything until you have her, you here me?” he snapped suddenly, walking out of the lab, into his own private at home office in the mansion.

The searching began to feel like hours, when suddenly Luke’s phone began to vibrate. “Feldmann,” Luke snapped into it. ““What is it?” Luke asked, ”You better have something good for me,” he said, already expecting the worst situation, grabbing a fist full of his hair.

“We found her location, the guys just moved in and grabbed her.” Luke felt a weight lifted from his shoulders as he spoke. “She’s at the safe house, or will be in a few minutes, but she’s incredibly confused about this whole thing. All of us are. Why the hell do they have her, Lu-” The weight had been replaced with a much heavier force.

“I’ll explain later,” he snapped, hanging up the phone

“Boys, we need to go now!” Luke called out from his office, grabbing his keys and running out to his car. The boys followed after him, each getting into the car. Luke climbed into the driver’s seat and sped out of the driveway. The drive was silent but full of tension. Luke could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest. He barely got the car in park before he was out. He froze as soon as he was out. Ashton walked up and patted him on the back, “Go get her mate, make sure she is okay.” Luke nodded before taking a moment to fix his suit and stalked into the safe house that his brother created.

“Where is she?” He asked as soon as he was in the doors. 

“The master bedroom,” someone responded, he nodded and made his way to the room.

“Mackenzie?” He said as soon as he was in the room.

“Luke?” Mackenzie’s voice was soft but broken. She had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. Luke tightened his face, trying not to cry himself. “Please tell me what’s happening?” She pleaded softly, her voice cracking. More tears began to fall down her cheeks as she lifted herself off of the bed and made her way over to him, barely making it over before flinging her arms around him, sobbing as she held on to him. Luke immediately took her body into his arms.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” He whispered into her ear, holding her as close as possible. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and let her tears fall freely onto his neck. Sobs wracked her body and Luke knew he was going to let out emotion if she kept this up. He looked up at the boys who had made their way into the room to see what was happening. “Get everyone out. Back to your posts. Tighten the security of the club.” Luke demanded, holding Mackenzie close. Her hands gripped his suit jacket as she sobbed into the material.

“Let’s go, now,” Ashton spoke sternly, ushering everyone out. He closed the door behind him, leaving Luke and Mackenzie alone.

“C’mere, baby,” Luke whispered as he picked her up and sat on the on the bed, with his back against the headboard. Mackenzie sat on his lap and pulled her legs up, so her knees rested against Luke’s chest. She laid her head on his other shoulder and let out a shaky breath. “It’s okay, you’re safe now. You don’t have to cry.” Luke whispered, rubbing his hands against her back slowly, tracing the patterns he used to make on her body. She shivered slightly and stared at the floor. Luke pulled off his suit jacket and draped it over her body. “I’m here now,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Please don’t leave me..” Mackenzie whispered. Luke knew she only meant for the night, but part of him wished she meant it forever. Wished that he could have her back, the way he used too

“I’ll never leave you again. I’m here now.” He whispered and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, knowing that this wasn’t going to last .


	3. 3

Mackenzie hadn’t realized that she fell asleep until she woke up in Luke’s arms. His biceps were tensed against her like he was scared to let her go. She sighed angrily to herself, this wasn’t supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to ever see him again. Her feelings were supposed to be gone, but with the way his devilishly handsome and fit body was cuddled into her, the way he reached for her in his sleep, brought a new rush of feelings back, ones she wouldn’t be able to hide from him if she didn't get away from him as fast as she could. But there was so many questions that needed answers. What happened? Who were they? What did they want? What happens now? 

She sighed again when she realized that the only way she would get these answers was directly from the sleeping mass right beside her. She forcefully pushed his arms off of her causing Luke to jolt awake. He quickly shot up and saw her sitting up beside him before dropping back into his pillow with a groan. “You know,” he started tiredly, “there are other ways to wake me which don’t involve me thinking someone has broken into the room,” He said as he flipped onto his back, watching Mackenzie as she sat up beside him. 

“You’ve got a whole lot of explaining to do, Luke.” Mackenzie crossed her arms.

“Bab-” Luke groaned as he sat up and tried to take her into his arms, but Mackenzie pressed her finger against his lips to stop him from continuing and moved out of the way, so he could only grab her hands.

“Who the hell were those men that took me? And, why did they take me? What did they want from me? And don’t call me ‘babe’. I am not yours anymore remember. You can thank yourself for that one” She snapped, looking at Luke intently. He shook his head and grabbed her hands.

“Look, you know I can’t tell you that.” He sighed and rubbed his thumbs along her knuckles softly before she yanked her hand back in frustration.

“You know, you’re such an asshole! Is this why we broke up? Because you couldn’t fucking talk to me?! Well, thank fucking god because now I realize that I wouldn’t be able to deal with another minute of you not talking to me! I went way too long without knowing about the entire gang and when I finally knew, you told me jack shit! So guess what Luke. I don't give a fuck anymore about you. I care about myself and what the hell happened to me last night.” Mackenzie screamed. Luke’s nostrils flared as he got up, snatching his white dress-shirt from the bedside table, where he had placed it before he fell asleep. He pulled his shoes on and stalked out of the room, refusing to say anything to Mackenzie. She rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets up to her chin. “Yeah, walk away like you always do asshole. That's what you do best, anyways,” she mumbled softly. Her messy brown hair falling in her face as she lied back down. He paused at the door briefly, debating on turning back to her. With his mind made up, he whipped open the door and slammed it shut behind him. She wiped her eyes and buried her face in the pillow, his scent lingering on the fabric. Why couldn’t he just explain? Yeah, she yelled at him, but that seemed to be the only thing that worked in their relationship. He broke her heart, he deserved it. She looked toward the door as it slowly creaked open, revealing a concerned looking Calum.

“Hey, Mackenzie,” Calum whispered softly. “How are you holding up?” He sat on the bed next to her and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

“Okay, I guess. I just wanted some answers, but Luke refuses to answer my questions. But it doesn’t surprise me, he never gave me answers anyway. So why would I get them now? Not like I got kidnapped or anything and you know there is probably some shit that I need to be told” Mackenzie sighed, moving her head into Calum’s lap, laying the rest of her body across the bed.

“Maybe I can answer them.” He smiled and began playing with the ends of her hair.

“Wh.. who were the men that took me?” She asked, goosebumps forming on her skin as she recalled the event from the previous night before.

“Romeo Lopez and his gang. They’ve been our biggest rivals since Luke took over the gang and they probably grabbed you because they knew you could get them to Luke in one way or another. Whether he actually showed up or not, they got his attention. The only way he found out was through a video that they had sent to him, he wouldn’t have known in any other way which meant they wanted him to find out as soon as possible.” Calum explained and then sighed, looking down at her. “Did they say anything about what they wanted from you or him?”

“Not really. They just kept asking me where Luke was. They cut me when I told them I didn’t know.” She ran her fingers along the cuts on her collarbones. She sighed and looked up at Calum and paused for a minute. “Why did Luke leave me?”

“To be honest Kenz, I have no idea. None of us know the right answer to that. He told us that you left him.” Calum rubbed her back. She rolled her eyes again and hugged Calum’s thigh. 

 

”Of course he did. Make me the bad guy,” she sighed. 

 

“Do you want some breakfast? Ashton’s making pancakes.”

 

“I haven’t had pancakes since the breakup.” Mackenzie sighed.

“You can’t be serious? That was two years ago.” Calum looked down at her in disbelief. “How can you go that long without pancakes?”

“They reminded me too much of him, too many memories of pancakes with him, and you guys to be honest, and I was trying to forget what he put me through. Anything that he was slightly involved in that I had a memory about, I tried to forget about it. Pancakes were just one of those things.” She shrugged and slowly got up. She pulled on a spare sweater, which was on the floor, around her shoulders, pulling it over the band shirt he had pulled from a drawer for her last night. He talked her scared self into changing into more comfortable clothes and letting him fix up her cuts at some point in the night. She took a deep breath when she thought of it, a number of times she had to do that to him made her chuckle a little before following Calum down to the kitchen where Ashton and Michael were waiting.

“Morning, Sleepyhead.” Ashton grinned at Mackenzie. “Boy, have I missed you.” He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. “It’s been so quiet without you bugging us.”

“I’ve missed you guys, too.” She smiled softly and hugged Ashton.

“So, how’s school? The good old law program.” Ashton asked, turning back to the pancakes as Michael pulled her into a short side hug.

“Oh, I, uh. I’m not in law anymore.” She admitted, all eyes turning to her. “I’ve decided I want to be a nurse instead.”

“A nurse?” Ashton asked as he set his spatula down.

“Yeah, I guess I helped Luke so many times when he came home all bruised that I realized I had a talent for it. I enjoyed it more anyways. I didn’t have to keep my perfect record for everything.” She took a seat on the bar stool and looked around the kitchen. “Where is he, anyways? He probably would have yelled at me by now for something stupid if he was here.”

“He went to the club a little while ago. He said he wanted to be there in case Romeo and his gang tried anything. He’s going into super protective mode now. Their next move is impossible to tell at this point.” Calum answered and she nodded.

“You know it's still hard to believe that you were all in a gang the whole time I knew you.” Mackenzie shook her head and looked at her hands. “Makes me wonder what else I was oblivious to..” She trailed off, not wanting to think about the possibility of Luke being unfaithful and hurting her. It would hurt her too much to think about Luke being with another girl. There were too many fights between them, accusing each other of cheating, she didn’t need her fears confirmed.

***

The rest of breakfast went by fairly quickly, the four sat together eating, talking about everything that happened since they had last been all together. Since the morning that Luke had broken it off. It was going well until Calum’s phone vibrated rapidly under the table. Mackenzie briefly caught the name on the screen  _ Luke.  _ Her day was probably going to involve her spending the entire day with him until they both got frustrated. That was also how it went when they would argue, they would co-operate at first but it would wear off real quick. “Yeah, she’s here… Yeah, Michael has his car and I have mine, we’ll bring her back to the house in a little while. Right, see you, mate.” Calum said as he ended the phone call.

“Let me guess,” she started, “his royal ass is demanding that you bring me to him so he can question me all day about what happened and then probably yell at me for being stupid enough to be taken.” The boys snickered.

“Something like that, he’s meeting us at the house,” Michael said as he rose out of his seat, taking his plate towards the sink. The other two followed in suit and grabbed their stuff they left throughout the safe house before motioning to Mackenzie to join them and walk out to the cars. The ride was short, almost too short for her liking. She wanted to avoid Luke for as long as possible. She knew that if they were in the same room, they would fight over everything once again and she wasn't in the mood for it because of that morning. “Welcome to our humble abode.” Michael grinned as he parked the car.

“Yeah, so humble.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes and slowly got out of the car. She followed Michael inside and was quickly met by all of her things placed in boxes around the house. “What the fuck is this?” She asked, looking up at Michael.

“Luke decided to bring all of your things here so he can keep an eye on you over the next little while. He’s just worried about you, Mackenzie. You know he would never let this show unless it was something that meant the world to him” Michael said uneasily, looking around seeing boxes all over the floor. “He wants to keep you safe” He added.

“Oh, so now he wants to keep me safe? Yeah, okay, maybe he’ll keep me safe enough like last time. Safe enough that I’ll get kidnapped again. Oh, wait, that already happened. Why can’t he leave me alone?” Mackenzie snapped and began grabbing her some of the small boxes which were closest to her.

“Hey! For fuck sake, stop!” Luke shouted from the landing, moving rapidly down the stairs to where Mackenzie was. He grabbed the stuff out of her arms before pulling her against his chest, trying to keep her from losing it even more. “I’m not letting you leave, Mackenzie. It’s not safe and I'm not risking losing you again,” he said, muttering the last part of his sentence so softly that only Mackenzie could hear.

“Being here with you isn’t safe either, Luke! If you haven’t forgotten, the gang is one of the only things you told me about, even though I had to force it out of you! I know how this all works.” Mackenzie exclaimed, pulling her arms from Luke as Michael quietly slipped out of the house and walked down the path to the driveway.

“You don’t want to go in there. Mackenzie and Luke are going to start their long awaited argument.” Michael said to the other boys as they walked in. “Let’s head to the club, I’m sure they’ll show up eventually.” Ashton and Calum nodded, getting back in the cars, avoiding the fight which was taking place only a few steps away from them.

“Mackenzie, I am going to keep you safe!” Luke yelled.

“How can I believe you, Luke?!” Mackenzie screamed. “You left me without any explanation at all and you expect me to be okay with suddenly moving in with you?! You told me that you were trying to keep me safe and that failed! So, obviously you can’t! And, it doesn’t work like this! I’ve lived a relatively normal life for the past two years! One without you in it! I won't let you take this away from me! I’ve hated you for months now and I have the right to still hate you!” She screamed as she raised her hand to slap him, but Luke gripped her wrist moments before connected with face and pinned her against the closest wall, pressing his body tight against hers.

“Wanna try that again, sweetheart?” Luke purred in her ear, before leaving a soft kiss below her ear. She let out a sharp breath, trying to keep her eyes off of him, a familiar tingle burning in the pit of her stomach. Her anger melted as he pressed more kisses against her neck. She turned her head and looked up at him. Luke moved his hand to her jaw and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Mackenzie kissed back with all of her pent up passion from losing him, like she had been saving it for him. Her arms snaked around his neck as their kiss grew deeper and more heated. Luke’s tongue prodded her lower lip and she hesitantly let him in. He brought his hands down to her thighs and lifted her up with ease.

“Luke..” Mackenzie whispered, running her fingers through his hair, moving her head away from him slightly.

“Don’t.” He pressed his lips back to hers and squeezed her thighs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her up to his bedroom. He threw her down on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. Luke pulled the band shirt, which happened to be his, off of her small frame. “You look great in my clothes, but even better naked.” Luke licked his lips and stared at Mackenzie’s breasts.

“You’re such a suck-up.” She rolled her eyes and gripped Luke’s tie, pulling him down to her lips. He smirked at her. She quickly untied the tie and began unbuttoning his shirt as their lips molded together perfectly. Luke could feel the electricity between them, every time her lips closed against his.

“Baby, I could give you a million compliments, but none of them would ever be enough.” Luke looked into her eyes as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She bit her lip and watched as Luke threw it to the floor. He kissed along her jaw and down the column of her throat. Mackenzie breathed deeper, running her fingers through Luke’s hair again. His mouth closed around her left nipple, sucking gently.

“Luke, more, please..” Mackenzie moaned and looked down at Luke. He smirked against her skin and sucked on her nipple harshly. She gasped softly and tugged at his hair. He let go of the sensitive bud and moved to the other one, sucking harshly. Luke pulled her shorts down as he sucked.

“God, baby, you’re already soaked.” Luke groaned as he rubbed his fingers against her clothed core. Her hips bucked against his fingers.

“No teasing.” She begged, cupping his cheeks. “It’s been so long, I need you. I need you so bad.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he smirked, looking at how desperate she was for him and pulled her thong off slowly. She reached down and swiftly unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants and boxers down. His member sprung up against his stomach. The one thing Mackenzie had definitely not forgotten about was how long and thick Luke was. That was the one thing she would always remember, the mind blowing sex. He pushed her legs apart and rubbed the tip of his cock between her folds. Mackenzie moaned and bucked her hips again.

“Luke, please. I need you.” Mackenzie begged, looking up at him. Luke smirked again and finally sunk into her aching core. She moaned and her back arched off the bed. Luke placed his hands on her hips and lifted them up as he thrusted into her. His thrusts started off slow and gentle, but he steadily worked up a fast and hard pace. Mackenzie moaned louder and wrapped her arms around Luke’s neck. Luke moaned and began pounding into her even harder than before.

“Fucking hell, you’re so tight.” Luke groaned. “I’ve missed feeling you around me, Mac.” He brought his hand down and began rubbing tight circles against her clit. Mackenzie screamed slightly and arched her back farther off the bed.

“Shit, Luke!” She moaned loudly. “Feels so good.” Luke moaned and pounded into her, hitting every spot. Mackenzie screamed in pleasure and Luke continued to rub tight circles on her clit. Her climax hit so hard, she couldn’t even make a sound. Her eyes rolled back and Luke groaned from above her. She breathed out a moan as Luke released inside of her.

“I almost forgot how beautiful you look when you come,” Luke whispered, pulling out of her slowly, making her moan again. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“This doesn’t change anything between us, Luke,” Mackenzie whispered breathlessly. “It doesn’t make me any less mad at you.”

“Look, I fucked up okay Mac. I know I did, but that’s in the past now so forget about it.” Luke sighed and pulled his boxers on, lying back down on the bed with her.

“Don’t call me that. And, tell me, Luke. If it’s in the past why can’t you tell me? It shouldn’t matter anymore. What happened?” she said softly, sitting up, leaning over to touch his face. He sighed and shut his eyes before sitting up and looking at her. She wouldn’t understand why. He knew she wouldn’t. She recognized the face he was making and pulled back her hand before getting off the bed and storming into his bathroom, locking the door behind her. He sighed softly and stared at the door she disappeared behind. There was going to be no easy way to gain her trust back. She hated him and there was nothing he could do about it.

**

Luke wouldn’t tell her much when she got out of the bathroom after her shower, just that she was to hang out with the some of the boys’ girlfriends while he did ‘work’ stuff. She did notice how he continued to check her out with she dug through a box of clothes he brought up for her. She was still fed up with his cocky attitude when he pulled up to the front doors in his Rolls Royce. “This is new.” She mumbled as she got in.

“Things changed sweetheart.” He shrugged slipping his sunglasses over his eyes causing her to roll hers the whole car ride to the club. He was such an arrogant piece of shit.

“I still don’t know what I’m doing here,” Mackenzie said rolling her eyes once they had parked behind the club. He shot her a look before getting out of the car and motioning for her to follow as him to the doors of the club.

“Just stay with the girls, okay? They’ll make sure you stay safe.” Luke sighed as she approached him. He turned to look at her in the eyes before gently pushing her into the room, closing the door behind them.

The club’s lights had been turned on and there were guys in expensive suits crowded around 2 tables but they had quickly gotten up when they heard the door open. They made their way to the back room, which must have been Luke’s office because he quickly left his spot behind her and followed them in. He turned to close the door and sent her a meaningful look before closing the door completely. She turned seeing 3 girls, sitting around a table staring her down.

“So you must be Luke’s new girl?” One of the girls with a short orange bob cut started, “I never thought he’d get over his old bitch. Not for this one at least,” she muttered loud enough for Mackenzie to hear. “I’m Nia, Calum’s girlfriend,” she said raising her eyebrow, beginning to judge her. “Never thought Luke would go for a girl like you. What's your name?” but before Mackenzie could reply, she was cut off.

“Nia, shut up!” one of the blonde girls, sitting beside her said with a sly smirk on her face. “You know you can’t say that. If Luke hears you comparing her, he might get pissed,” she teased. “You know how sensitive he is about the last breakup.” Mackenzie raised her eyebrow at this, confused. Was she being truthful? He ended it. Why would she say that. The blonde smirked at her. “I’m Becca,” she said flipping her hair over her shoulder, “I’m John’s girlfriend. You don't know about Luke’s break up, do you? Why he left her?”

“Why the fuck would she?” The final girl at the table interrupted, clearly pissed off with the other two girls. The brunette sent a look to the other girls. “She’s brand new. New as in last night he found her somewhere, why would he tell her about his ex after one night.” she said rolling her eyes at them, before making eye contact with Mackenzie. “I’m Maggie, Terry’s girlfriend. Sit with us,” she said pointing at one of the empty seats. “He didn’t say anything about it to you yet, right? About his old girlfriend and why he left her?” Mackenzie shook her head casually but inside she desperately wanted to hear what these girls had to say. Maybe they knew something about it. 

“He hasn’t told me. Maybe you should tell me, just so I know what I’m getting into” she suggested.

“He told all of the gang that she broke up with him and that she moved away from his bullshit. But that's not true I don't think, I’m pretty sure he left her because he didn't want her getting over involved with the gang. He knew she was too sensitive to this kind of thing, so he told her to get the fuck out of his life. Because he’d rather have her gone than give up his gang. And, so he could fuck other girls freely and not worry about that bitch.” Nia giggled and sipped her beer.

“I heard that he kicked her out of his apartment because she was always trying to help him and it made him feel like shit because he couldn’t help her if something happened because he always had to pick the gang over her. He thought he was helping her by breaking up with her.” Becca added. Tears pricked in Mackenzie’s eyes but she wiped them away casually as if she was rubbing her nose. Was what they were saying true? And if it was, was it really so hard for Luke to tell her? She was felt angry and confused. She just wanted Luke to be able to talk to her. She wanted him to trust her with knowing why, even though she couldn’t trust him now. She had the right to know why at least.

“Well, I hope he’ll like you more than her, although, that seems next to impossible,” Nia smirked, before making eye contact with the girls and throwing their heads back with laughter, making Mackenzie’s heart beat faster.

“I can’t believe you.” A voice laughed from behind Mackenzie. She whipped around to see her old partner in crime standing at the door. “Do you guys seriously not know who she is?” she asked, staring at the 3 confused girls behind her. “She’s not some girl that Luke met last night or whatever your boys told you. This is Mackenzie, Luke’s ex. She’s the only girl Luke has ever been with seriously. Now scram, I don’t even want to look at you anymore.” she said rolling her eyes at them. The 3 girls got up in surprise, their jaws dropped and grabbed their stuff before disappearing into another back room. Bryana rolled her eyes once more before turning to Mackenzie who was now standing up. They both laughed as she wrapped her arms around Mackenzie. “Ignore them,” she said, “they don’t know what they are talking about. But, holy fuck it’s so good to see you again. I couldn’t believe it when Ashton told me what happened.”

“It’s good to see you, too, Bry,” Mackenzie whispered, resting her forehead on Bryana’s shoulder.They both stood there embracing each other before Bryana pulled away and took a seat.

“I’m guessing by all that Luke never told you why he ended it?” She rubbed Mackenzie’s back as she pulled her chair closer. Mackenzie shook her head and sighed.

“He won’t talk to me unless it’s to tell me that I need to be protected. I can handle myself, I’ve done it for the last couple of years now, I don’t need his help anymore. It hasn’t even been 24 hour and he hasn’t talked to me.”

“I would tell you to talk to him, but I saw the boys leaving the club through the back door in his office when I was coming in. They are going to deal with something that we probably don’t want to know about or see,” Bryana sighed. “Come on, let's go back to my place and get you all dressed up irresistibly and then we’ll come back to the club tonight and have as much fun as we used to have.” Mackenzie smiled nodded and followed Bryana out to her car.

It only took them 5 minutes to arrive at her apartment. From the moment they got back into the apartment, Mackenzie could tell that nothing had changed in Bryana’s apartment. She has clothes scattered over her living room couch where the full-size mirror had been put in and connected to more mirrors to create one massive mirror, which she had helped set up the last time she stepped foot into the apartment. Even thinking about it hurt. The way Luke had his arms around her as they laughed at Ashton and Bryana arguing about the position of the mirror.

“Did he ever tell you why he left me? You were just as close to him. Did he tell you?” Mackenzie asked quietly after a moment, sitting on her bed, breaking the silence that had followed them all the way back to the apartment.

“Kenz..” Bryana sighed, sitting down beside her, pulling her shoulder close. “Luke… he left you because he loves you. It may not seem like that but he wanted to keep you out of the bullshit that the gang brings. He thought he was doing what was best for you. He clearly wasn’t expecting Romeo to go after you, none of us did.” she pulled away and looked at Mackenzie in the eyes. “Look, even when Ashton and I broke up..”

“Wait you guys broke up?” Mackenzie interrupted, shooting a worried glance to the blonde. “When? Are you okay?”

“Kenz, I’m fine it wasn’t long after you and Luke. Luke got into this rampage to be the best of the best, better than any other gang after you broke up and some of the things he did were extremely questionable. And, when Ashton kept making excuses for him, even though he knew it was wrong, I couldn’t do it anymore. So, we decided to be friends still.” She explained. “He knew he still had to stay around to keep me safe. Look, Luke just thought because you weren’t as heavily involved like I was at the time that you could just walk away and not have anyone after you. And it worked, no one knew anything about you after it happened. We all thought it was over and they wouldn’t do anything” She said putting her hand on Mackenzie’s chin, pulling her face into look her in the eyes properly. “He still loves you babes, you just have to believe him and understand where he might be coming from. If you and Luke are meant to be, maybe this is fate telling you in a weird twisted way” Mackenzie softly smiled, moving Bryana’s hand into her own.

“I know.. I just.. He could have just told me that I wasn’t safe. Why can’t he just talk to me?” Mackenzie sighed. “He thinks I can’t handle anything.”

“It’s not your fault. You know that’s just how Luke is. He’s not good at showing or telling anyone how he feels. You need to be the one person to understand him. Even if you are mad at him. You have to know why he did it.” Bryana rubbed Mackenzie’s back. “Now, let’s get you dressed for tonight. Let’s make Luke want to take you right there on the floor.” She jumped up and cleared the desk in the room from all of her clothes. Mackenzie laughed nervously and stood up. Bryana turned around and studied her face. “You didn’t,” she said, grinning questionly. Her jaw dropped as Mackenzie began to blush. “Oh my god!” She yelled. “You fucked him,” she laughed, throwing a pillow at her, her jaw hitting the ground. “How was it?” she smirked wiggling her eyebrows. “Just as amazing as it was before?” 

“Oh god, shut up” Mackenzie laughed hiding her face in her hands. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she laughed, pushing Bryana slightly as she moved to the bathroom.

“You will tell me all about it.” Bry yelled through the door.

“Dream on,” she yelled back.

***

“Do you mind if I invite another friend? I haven’t gotten to see her since I was taken. I was on the phone with her when it happened.” Mackenzie asked as she flopped on Bryana’s bed. It hadn’t taken long for Mackenzie to crack and tell Bryana what happened early that day. They had talked for over two hours about their sex lives and how their lives had changed since they last saw each other.

“Absolutely. Text her while I find you something to wear.” Bryana smiled and Mackenzie nodded. Mackenzie felt her pockets to realize she didn’t even have her phone on her, she must have dropped it back at the house.

“Bry,” she called, “can I use your laptop? I forgot my phone.”

“Yeah sure,” she called back. “It’s the same password.” She grabbed her laptop and opened up facebook and messaged Sarah.

**_Hey, I’m okay. A lot happened last night. Meet me at the club we used to go to tonight @ 9. I’ll explain when you get here._ **

She hit send and then responded to the messages from her mom asking why she didn’t answer her text. She told her that everything was fine, she had dropped her phone last night and it wasn’t working, her mom didn’t need to be worried about her she thought, before seeing a reply from Sarah.

**_MACKENZIE!!! Oh, thank god! You completely disappeared from the call! I work till 8 so I’ll be there as soon as possible!! You need to tell me right away what happened._ **

She looked at the time, it was 5:30 now, enough time for the girls to get ready. Bryana went into the closet and pulled out a dress from a box on the shelf. “Luke was going to give this to you for your anniversary but then everything happened and he had no reason to give it back then.. He had someone bring it and leave it on my door this morning, he knew I would see you today” She handed the dress to Mackenzie.

“It’s beautiful.” Mackenzie smiled and walked to the bathroom to [ change](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210839427) . Bryana came in after she was changed and helped her do her makeup and her hair. She had a box sitting on the counter of the bathrooms which Mackenzie had noticed from the moment she brought it in. 

“Now since you are all done, I have a surprise,” Bryana said lifting the box up, handing it over to Mackenzie. Mackenzie opened the box carefully to see a familiar beautiful pair of heels. Mackenzie squealed. 

“I was looking for these!” 

Bryana laughed, “you forgot them here last time we went clubbing and I was waiting to give them to you!” she said as she embraced Mackenzie. They pulled apart and Mackenzie softly smiled. 

“We haven’t done this in so long.” Mackenzie sighed, thinking back to the two years she spent hanging out with Bryana. Whenever Luke had business or something to attend to, he would bring her to the club and Ashton would bring Bryana. For the most part, they were the only ones around, none of the new girlfriends were around when she was with Luke, only two years ago.

“I’ve missed you almost as much as Luke has.” Bryana smiled and hugged Mackenzie. “You look amazing. Now, let me get changed so I can get all dolled up like you.” Bryana winked as she left the room to get her dress which was hanging on the closet door. They spend about an hour perfecting her hair and makeup before they were both completely ready to go. The clock read 8:30 when they were finished.

“Alright, let’s head back to the club. I need to talk to Luke.” Mackenzie chewed on the inside of her cheek and followed Bryana to the car. “Sarah said she’d meet us at the club.”

“Alright, pretty lady, let’s go,” she jokingly whistled at Mackenzie, winking. Mackenzie playfully winked back, nudging the blonde with her hip.


	4. 4

The club was completely packed when they showed up. “There’s so many people here.” Mackenzie sighed as she looked around for Sarah.

“Yeah, it’s the biggest club in Manhattan.” Bryana smiled and pulled Mackenzie to the bar stools. “Is your friend here yet?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know where my phone is to text her. I’ll find her eventually.” She shrugged and looked at the bartender. “Can I get a rum and coke please?”

“I’ll have a strawberry mojito,” Bryana added. The bartender nodded and began making the drinks. “Oh, we don’t have to pay. Ashton says drinks are on him for us tonight.”

“No, I should pay for my own.” Mackenzie reasoned, looking at Bryana.

“The boys have enough money to buy you a couple drinks, Mackenzie. It’s fine.” Bryana giggled and looked up as Sarah found them.

“Mackenzie!” She yelled, running to Mackenzie and hugging her tightly. “I was so worried about you. I had no idea what happened to you that night and you weren’t answering your phone. Tell me what happened!” Mackenzie gave the basic story to her, refraining from mentioning the cuts they had given her. Bryana was skilled when doing her makeup to cover them up so they weren’t visible unless you were super close to them.

“I’m okay though, they didn’t hurt me too badly.” Mackenzie smiled and hugged Sarah tightly. “What do you want to drink?”

“I’ll just stick with water for now. I want to stay sober tonight, I have a big exam tomorrow.” Sarah sighed and leaned against the bar with Bryana and Mackenzie.

“You’ll do great. You always do.” Mackenzie giggled. “Sarah, this is Bryana. She’s Luke’s best friend's ex. Bry, this is Sarah, my old roommate from school.”

“You’re Sarah? I’ve heard so much about you.” Bryana smiled and took a sip of her drink, giving her a side hug. “Come on, let’s dance.” She smiled and set her drink down, grabbing Mackenzie and Sarah’s hands. She leads them out to the dance floor and swayed her hips to the beat of the song blaring throughout the club.“Oh, my God.” Bryana gasped after a half an hour of dancing. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, Mackenzie turned and saw Calum, Ashton and Michael followed by Luke and John entered the club from the side, blood splattered on their clothes and skin.

“Luke!” Mackenzie yelled forgetting everything, running through the packed club over to him. “What the hell happened to you?” She widened her eyes and reached up to cup his cheeks, turning him to look at her.

“I’m fine, Mackenzie. Don’t worry about me.” Luke sighed, and pushed her hands down. “It’s nothing. Don’t cause a scene,” he muttered. As he pulled her into his office, so she could make a scene with no one seeing it.

“Luke, you’re all covered in blood.” Mackenzie reasoned, looking up at him. “You expect me not to be concerned?”

“It’s not my blood. I’m okay, just go outside with the girls and get some air, take a deep breath. We’ll talk to you once I’ve changed and gotten cleaned up, okay?” Luke held her hand gently and pressed his lips to her forehead. He let go of her and watched as she walked out of his office.

“Come on, Mackenzie. Let’s go get some air.” Sarah grabbed her hand  as she walked out of his office and pulled her out of the club and into the alley. Mackenzie shivered as her skin was exposed to the chilly New York air.

“I can’t believe he thinks nothing of it. He’s fucking covered in blood and he’s acting like it happens every day.” Mackenzie blew out an exasperated breath leaning against the wall.

“That’s because it does.” Goosebumps formed on Mackenzie’s skin as she heard the familiar deep raspy voice. She never wanted to hear that voice again. “Luke isn’t the strongest when it comes to fighting, you know.” Mackenzie turned to face Romeo and swallowed hard when she noticed his beaten up stature, leaning on the other side of the alleyway. “Hello, my dear Sarah, so nice to see you again,” Romeo smirked at Sarah.

“Hi.” Sarah sighed uncomfortably, hoping Mackenzie wouldn’t piece it together.

“Wait. how.. How do you know...?” Mackenzie gasped, looking at Sarah, who had tears starting to well up in her eyes, seeing the guilty look on her best friend's face. “You…” She gasped.

“How else do you think I learned everything about you? I had to have someone on the inside, and who better to do that than my own flesh and blood?” Romeo chuckled darkly and stepped toward Mackenzie. She backed away until her back hit the metal fence. Behind him, she could see more men stepping into the alley. One grabbed Sarah from her spot on the wall, “Your work is done,” he said, loud enough for Mackenzie to hear. Mackenzie squeezed her eyes shut quickly when she saw him place a cloth over Sarah’s mouth. She whimpered as she heard a thud. Her mind imagined Sarah’s body hitting the body, being dragged away. “Don’t worry,” Romeo whispered, “I won’t do anything to my only niece.”

“Luke’s inside, he’d know if you touched me,” Mackenzie warned bravely, her heart rate quickening.

“I’m not here to hurt you Mackenzie,” she opened her eyes slightly. “I’m only here to return this.” He held up Mackenzie’s phone and smirked as he held it out to her. “I thought you might want it back. Maybe, keep it as a memory of our time together.” He said, grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles before dropping her phone and starting to walk out of the alley. Mackenzie grabbed her phone.

“I hope the next time I see you you’re in a body bag.” Mackenzie spat, running back inside. She looked around for Bryana and jogged to her when she found her. “I need to talk to Luke. Now.” Mackenzie’s breathing was ragged and irregular, tears were streaming down her face. She could feel her heart trying to beat through her chest.

“He’s in his office.” Bryana pointed to the office and Mackenzie walked to the door. She knocked and waited for a response.

“Luke? It’s Mackenzie. We need to talk.” She sobbed, looking down at her feet. She was about to turn and walk away when the door opened. Luke stood there in his bloody shirt, half unbuttoned, sipping on some scotch he had poured himself after she had left.

“Come in.” He sighed and held the door for Mackenzie as she walked in. He closed the door again and locked it, leaning against the door. “What do we need to talk about?” Figuring there was nothing wrong. She had always been dramatic. The crying normally was an act, he thought, just a way for her to win that round of the argument. She had done it when they were still together and he was sick and tired of it

“Romeo was outside. He cornered me and gave me this. And he took Sarah.” She sobbed She handed her phone to Luke.

“Did he touch you?” Luke asked, throwing her phone onto his desk, placing his scotch down, grabbing her waist and pulling her into his chest. “I need to know if he hurt you.”

“No, Luke. He didn’t touch me.” She sighed, tears pricking her eyes. “Did you know that Sarah was his niece?” She looked up at Luke. He looked down guiltily and avoided her gaze. “Oh, my God. You knew, and you didn’t tell me?”

“She was your best friend, Mackenzie. I didn’t think she would help him get to you. The last time I spoke to her was when she mentioned to everyone that she didn’t talk to any of her family,” Luke finally let his gaze drift to hers. Even when her eyes were glossy, they were still brighter than he remembered them to be. He ran his finger over her cheek softly. “I didn’t know how to tell you without having you think I was trying to turn you on her”.

“You always hated her. Is that why? Because she knew who you were?” Mackenzie demanded, crossing her arms. Luke nodded slowly and sighed. “We are not leaving this room until you tell me everything. You have to tell me the real reason you left me, who is after me, and why they want me.”

“Mackenzie, I can’t tell you all of that. It’s too dangerous for you.” Luke reasoned, pulling her closer. “Everything I’ve done, I’ve done because I love you.”

“That’s fucking bullshit, Luke! If you loved me, you wouldn’t have left me to get kidnapped by some ugly old men!” Mackenzie yelled, pulling away from Luke. “Why did you leave me?”

“I left you because I know what the gang can do to a person! Look at what it did to Bryana! She lost almost everything when she got involved. I didn’t need that happening to you.” He snapped.

“Fine” she snapped back, wiping her tears away. He tried to grab her arm but she had already stormed out of his office, making her way outside to the street, where taxis were waiting. She called one and jumped in, giving the address of Luke’s house where her stuff was. She pulled out the cash Bryana handed her, just in case she needed to get home or call a taxi, and paid the driver her fare, before turning and staring at the big house she had so many memories in. The first time he brought her to the house. The first night she stayed over. The first time they had sex. The first “I love you”. All the memories got worse and worse as she made her way inside up to the bedroom. All her stuff had been put into,  _ his bedroom. _ She was beyond upset now. She picked up the framed photo of her and Sarah. She pulled the picture out and ripped it in half, throwing away Sarah’s half. She laid on Luke’s bed and buried her face in the pillows. They smelled like him and it hurt after everything they had been through, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop taking in the scent she missed so much.

***

Luke didn’t come home that night. He stayed at the club to give Mackenzie some space to think. He decided he’d come home around 5pm, after he was sure she’d have time to cool down. Maybe she could be reasonable to talk too now. He stopped at the Apple store on his way home, getting Mackenzie a new phone, to make sure no one would track her old phone back to her. He would have to dispose of the old phone or plant it somewhere as soon as he could. He had everything set up for her including a new number and a nice background image of himself shirtless. It was a joke they had when they were together. She had taken it of him when they were still together. She had sent it to him multiple times, just to tease him. He set the picture just to lighten up her mood, he knew that she would be in a tough position for the next little while. When he got home, the entire house smelled of garlic and meat. “What’s going on in here?” He asked, loosening his tie as he walked into the dining room.

“Mackenzie made spaghetti, and holy shit, it’s so good!” Calum said with his mouth full. “It’s the best spaghetti I’ve ever had.”

“It’s not that good. I’m not that good of a cook.” Mackenzie smiled softly, blushing lightly, turning back to the stove, moving some pots around.

“Around here you are incredible. We don’t have home cooked meals unless it’s kraft dinner ” Calum grinned.

“Mackenzie, can we talk for a second? Please?” Luke sighed, rubbing his neck before shoving his hands in his pockets. Sleeping in his desk chair was never good for his posture and it always left him feeling sore. He needed a couch in there. Mackenzie nodded and walked to the foyer to meet Luke.

“What is it?” She asked, looking up at him, placing her hands on her hips. Luke handed her the phone.

“This is yours now. I got everything set up for you already, you just have to reconnect the rest of your stuff. My number and the boys’ numbers are on speed dial in case you find yourself in an emergency. I’ve got your phone linked to the computer in the club so I can track you if I need to, but I won’t do it unless it’s really necessary. We have a plan to keep you safe” Luke explained.

“I wouldn’t need this if you hadn’t left me.” She mumbled, rolling her eyes and stuffing the phone in her pocket. “I can’t believe you left me because of such bullshit reasons.” she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m assuming that you aren’t going to tell me this new plan of yours”

“Loving and wanting to protect you is not bullshit.” Luke seethed, looking down at her. “I love you with every fucking part of me and I will never stop loving you. If I lost you because I couldn’t protect you, I don’t know what I’d do with myself. So, don’t tell me it’s bullshit, and you don’t need to know, because right now it doesn’t involve you.”

“Of course you aren’t. You know what the worst part about this is?” Mackenzie sighed, looking up at him again. He shook his head and his expression softened. “The worst part is that I still love you, too.” Luke’s breath hitched in his throat. He leaned down and lightly placed his lips over Mackenzie’s.

“Just please give me another chance to protect you. Give me a chance to earn your trust again.” Luke whispered against her lips, grabbing her waist..

“I-i..” She sighed pulling away, holding Luke’s hand. “I can’t. Not yet.” Tears pricked Luke’s eyes and he pulled his hand from hers. “Luke, it’s just not that easy. We have to work up to that.”

“All I want is to have you in my arms again. I just want you to be mine so I have a real reason to protect you. I just want to be there for you”  Luke pleaded, looking down at Mackenzie. “and maybe occasionally get a kiss or two.” he asked hopefully. She slightly smiled at his hope and gently cupped his face before pulling her hands away. 

“Luke, I can’t risk the heartbreak again. I just can’t.” She sighed and turned around, walking back to the dining room.

“Just give her time, mate. She’ll come back to you, I know she will.” Ashton squeezed Luke’s shoulder as he passed by him. “She just needs to get there herself and realize what you did was for her.”

“Everything I do, I do for her.” Luke whispered, watching Mackenzie interact with his friends from afar. “I’ll never love anyone as much as I love her.”

“She knows that. She’s glowing, mate. She loves you just as much, she’s just not ready to show it again because of what happened. She just needs time.” Ashton smiled and walked into the dining room. Luke smiled softly and walked in. He didn’t want to wait for Mackenzie to be ready, but he knew he had to. He knew that if he wanted her back, he was going to have to wait for her. All he wanted was her, and he would do anything for her.

***

Mackenzie walked up the stairs, following Luke to the room. She walked in and froze as she saw all of her things placed out just as they had been a year and a half ago, before Luke left her. “Luke, what the hell is this?”

“I just figured we could go back to the way things used to be. Before all of this happened.” Luke sighed and looked down.

“It’s not that easy, Luke! I can’t just jump back into our same routine!” Mackenzie pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m not sleeping in here with you.” 

“Mac,” he tried. She shook her head. 

“I need space Luke. You moved my stuff into the house without even telling me. You can’t just move my stuff into your room and expect me to be completely fine with it.

“Alright, fine. I’ll move your things to the guest room.” Luke sighed and called the boys up to help. They picked up her things and brought them to the guest room. They placed them around the room, making it her own.

“Thank you, boys.” Mackenzie sighed and sat on the bed. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.” She yawned.

“Goodnight, Kenzie.” Ashton smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They boys walked out, leaving Luke and Mackenzie alone.

“Goodnight, Luke.” Mackenzie laid on the bed with her back to Luke. He sighed and walked out of the room and to his own. Mackenzie pulled the covers over her body and turned off the lamp. She closed her eyes and it wasn’t long before she was off in dreamland.

***

_ His hands were on her body, pinning her down. Romeo was gripping her wrists tightly, a smirk on his face. “I hope you’re ready to watch your Lukey die.”  _

_ “No, don’t hurt him!” Mackenzie cried, trying to push Romeo off of her. She looked up as Al walked in, dragging a bloody and beat up Luke behind him. “Luke!” She cried, kicking her legs at Romeo. He tied her hands and pulled her into the chair so she could see Luke clearly. _

_ “Mac..” Luke whimpered softly, looking at her sadly. Romeo aimed his gun at Luke’s head and Mackenzie screamed. _

_ “No!” Tears were falling down her cheeks. Romeo pulled the trigger and Mackenzie screamed as she watched Luke’s body fell to the floor. _

Luke’s eyes shot open as he heard the cries and whimpers coming from the guest room. He got up quickly and ran to Mackenzie’s room. He sighed as he saw her sleeping form. She was tossing and turning, tears soaking her pillow. He carefully lifted her blankets and laid himself next to her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her close to his body. “You’re okay, Mac.” He whispered. Her whimpers and cries stopped as Luke rubbed her back.

“Luke?” Mackenzie whispered, opening her eyes slowly. “Luke!” She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in super close, soaking his bare chest with tears.

“I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.” Luke pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“They had you.. You were killed, Lu. Right in front of me.” Mackenzie’s eyes welled up with tears again. “I can’t lose you like that.” 

“You will never lose me, Mac.” Luke wiped her eyes. “I may get hurt sometimes, but getting hurt is what made me the strongest leader this gang has ever seen.” He said, running his fingers up and down her back, calming her down.

“Are you still running the underground boxing ring?” Mackenzie asked after a while, looking up at him.

“Yeah, we’re making the most money any ring leaders have ever made.” Luke smiled softly. “You should really come see a fight sometime. Chris is our top boxer.”

“You know I don’t like watching the fights.”

“I know, but you were the one who told me about the underground ring.” Luke smiled. “How did you find out about it, anyways? You never did tell me.”

“Oh.. Sarah told me about ring in New York. She said her uncle had been involved with it..” Mackenzie looked up at Luke, fear in her eyes. “Oh, my God. Romeo. Was he involved with it?”

“When we took over the ring, we kicked Romeo out of business.” Luke sighed. “That’s when we became rivals, and I guess he knew that hurting you was the only way to bring me down.”

“Luke, you have to forget about me. We’re not going to work. We tried it before and it ended badly, how are we supposed to make it work again?” Mackenzie sighed. 

“We just have to try.” Luke whispered, pressing his lips to hers. 

“I’m scared, Lu..” Mackenzie whispered against his lips. “I’m scared to give you everything again. What if we end up the same way?”

“Mac, baby, it’ll work out. Just go back to sleep.” He kissed her head and held her close as she fell back asleep slowly.


	5. 5

Luke had been thinking for a while now, just laying in his bed, thinking. His thoughts mostly consisted of Mackenzie. Many thoughts were memories of their years together as well as their years apart. He missed her so much, he almost didn’t know if he could handle it. His mind was racing with thoughts on how to get her back, but none of them seemed to be useful. “I’m never getting her back..” He mumbled, looking at the picture of her he had set as his lockscreen. She was sitting on his lap at the club laughing. In the real picture, she was sitting with Bryana but he had zoomed it in so she took up his lockscreen space.

“Are you talking to yourself again?” Ashton asked as he walked past Luke’s room.

“No,” he defended before sighing, “yes. I’m just thinking about Mackenzie and how in the hell I’m supposed to get her back. Maybe I should give up..”

“If you give up now, then you really will never get her back.” Ashton said and walked into Luke’s room. He sat down on the bed with Luke and looked at him. “What are your ideas so far?”

“I’ve got a few.” Luke pulled out his journal and flipped to the very end. He had a list of ideas on getting Mackenzie back. He gave the journal to Ashton and Ashton chewed on his lip as he read them.

“‘Wreck her like I used to.’ Luke, that’s a terrible idea.” Ashton laughed and read down the list. “‘Romantic dinner. Take her to the carnival. Go down on her for an hour.’” Ashton gave Luke a look and a dark blush crept onto Luke’s cheeks.

“She comes the hardest when I use my mouth.” He smirked to himself and pulled his knees to his chest.

“I did not need to know that.” Ashton covered his face and laughed. “These are some pretty okay ideas for, like, dates maybe. If you want to get her back you have to tell her how you feel about her. Really feel. Not just saying you love her. You have to list the reasons you’d want to be with her and the reasons you love her. Show her you love her in different ways”

“You know how bad I am at telling people how I feel about them.” Luke sighed and rested his chin on his knees.

“Practice on me. Tell me how you feel about her.” Ashton suggested. “I’m all ears.”

“Are you sure you want to hear it? Don’t get horny on me,” Luke joked, looking up at him.

“Gross, Luke.” Ashton laughed and hit him with a pillow. “Keep that stuff out when you tell her.”

“That’s the most important part, though.” Luke laughed and took his journal back.

“I’m being serious, Luke. Pretend I’m Mackenzie. Tell me how you feel.” Ashton prodded, turning his body to face Luke.

“I just love her a lot, Ashton. What else do I say?” Luke sighed.

“Why do you love her?” Ashton kept pushing him to express his feelings. “What about her do you love?”

“I love the way she puts her hair up when she’s getting really into her work. I love when she sticks her tongue out when she concentrates. I love the way she eats soup everyday just because she loves it. I love how emotional she gets when she’s on her period. I love her eyes. I love her smile. I love the way she looks at stupid people. I love the way she makes it feel like I’m the only person in the room.” Luke rambled, looking at the blankets on the bed.

“What else?”

“I love the way she blasts music in the car. I love the way she sings so off key on purpose, even though she has a beautiful voice. I love the way she can quote Sky High from memory. I love that she’s not afraid to tell me no. I love that she knows I’ll never love anyone as much as I love her.” Luke whispered the last one.

“These are the things you need to tell her, Luke. You can’t just pretend you don’t love them.” Ashton sighed and looked at Luke.

“I’m not done, don’t interrupt.” Luke warned, glaring at Ashton. “I love the way she takes really hot showers even if it’s 100 degrees outside. I love that she sleeps all the way on the left side of the bed, even though it’s a king sized bed.” Luke laughed to himself at the thought. “Of all the room on the bed, she sleeps with half of her body hanging off the bed.” He grinned. “I love that she’s so effortlessly beautiful.”

“Tell me something that you love about her that you don’t want her to know.” Ashton said, looking at Luke.

“I love when I come in with cuts and bruises and she’s already there waiting for me so she can clean me up.” Luke whispered, remembering the night he left her and the things he said to her. “I love that she cares about me no matter what, even though I treat her like complete and utter shit sometimes.”

“Luke, you have to tell her these things. These are the things that will win her back.” Ashton grabbed Luke’s face dramatically and looked him in the eye. “These are the things that she wants to hear.”

“What about ‘I love the way you feel around my cock when you come’?” Luke smirked at Ashton’s disgusted facial expression. Ripping his hands off his face.

“You’re so gross.” Ashton rolled his eyes and laughed softly.

“I have so many more of those. Get ready, because I’m gonna say them.” Luke laughed and grabbed Ashton’s belt loop as he tried to get up. “I love the way she holds her head down with her mouth around my cock. I love the way she squeezes my balls when I get close. I love the way she moans around me when I fuck her mouth.” Luke laughed and Ashton kept fighting to get out of the room.

“I don’t need to know these things! I don’t tell you about how great the sex Bryana and I have is.” Ashton laughed.

“Wait, you and Bryana still fuck?” Luke gasped, looking up at the older boy.

“Practically everyday. That’s part of the reason we agreed to still be friends after we broke up.” Ashton shrugged. “I think her body is a masterpiece and I want to destroy it.”

“That’s how I feel about Mackenzie!” Luke laughed. “You’re just as nasty as I am.”

“You’re kinkier, which makes you nastier.” Ashton stuck his tongue out at Luke.

“You’re the one with a daddy kink.” Luke smirked.

“Dammit, Bryana.” Ashton huffed. “Did she tell all of you?”

“She didn’t have to tell us, she called you daddy every time you fucked her when you were dating. You two aren’t quiet.” Luke laughed.

“Yeah, well, neither are you and Mackenzie.” Ashton laughed, pulling Luke’s fingers off of his belt loop. “Now, you have to tell Mackenzie.”

“Tell me what?” Mackenzie asked with her mouth full as she walked past Luke’s room, eating oatmeal.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Luke sighed. He looked at Ashton and silently pleaded him not to say anything. Ashton sighed and looked at Luke. She nodded and kept walking.

“If you don’t, I will.” Ashton turned and walked out of the room, going down to the kitchen behind Mackenzie.

“Where were you?” Bryana asked, looking up from her phone as he walked in.

“Talking to Luke. He spilled his guts about his feelings for Mackenzie, but he won’t tell her any of it in person.” Ashton sighed. “He just wants to bottle it up.”

“Give him time, baby.” Bryana sighed, wrapping her arms around Ashton’s neck. “He’ll tell her someday, we just have to be there for both of them when it happens.”


	6. 6

It had been happening for a while now. The nightmares. Mackenzie dreaded going to sleep for fear of having another nightmare. They were always the same. Romeo would have her restrained and Al would bring Luke in, all ending in Luke’s lifeless body hitting the floor. She felt so helpless every time. She couldn’t save him and that killed her the most. Every night was the same. She would watch herself lose Luke over and over and over again. She woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and let out a blood curdling scream. The door to her room burst open and Ashton ran in, gun in hand. “Mackenzie, what’s wrong?” He asked, rushing to her side.

“I-i..” She tried to catch her breath, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I couldn’t save him..”

“Kenzie, what are you talking about?” Ashton asked. He set his gun down on the nightstand and sat on the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

“Every night, I have the same dream.” She took a shaky breath in and looked up at Ashton. “Romeo has me tied to a chair or chained to a wall and he keeps telling me that I can’t save him.”

“Save who?” Ashton looked down at her and wiped her tears away.

“Luke..” Mackenzie’s eyes flooded with tears again and Ashton sighed heavily. “Once I’m tied up, Al bring Luke in. He’s all bruised and bloody, like they had been beating him before they brought him to me.” She cried into Ashton’s chest. “They set him up in front of me an-and,” she hiccupped, “they shoot him. I have to watch him die. He just falls over and I can see the life leave his eyes.” Mackenzie gripped Ashton’s shirt and let out a sob.

“Shh, Mackenzie, it’s okay. Luke’s okay.” Ashton sighed and held her close. “He’s not hurt, he’s fine.”

“Where is he? He’s usually the one who comes in. Is he okay?” Mackenzie asked, looking up at him worriedly.

“He had to go to the club tonight and deal with some guys who tried to mess with the ring, he’ll be back in the morning. He left me in charge of making sure you were safe.” Ashton rubbed her back soothingly. “He would’ve been here the second you fell asleep, if he had stayed home you know that.”

“He doesn’t even love me anymore. If he did, he wouldn’t have left me, and he wouldn’t have let anything happen to me, and he wouldn’t hide his feelings from me.”

“Kenzie, remember a few days ago when Luke and I were talking and I told him he had to tell you something? And he covered it up and didn’t do anything?” Ashton sighed and looked down at her. She nodded and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. “Well, we were talking about you and how Luke feels about you. He has a journal full of ways to win you back. I had him tell me everything he loves about you and why he loves you.”

“What did he say?” Mackenzie wiped her eyes.

“He said that he loves you because you take care of him when he’s hurt and how you still care about him even though he doesn’t always treat you the best.” Ashton replied, holding her close. “He also told some very graphic things that he loves, and I wish I could forget them.” He chuckled softly and rubbed her back. She chuckled lightly.

“He likes it when I clean his cuts and bruises? That’s the thing he told me he hated when he left me..” Mackenzie looked down at her hands.

“He loves everything about you, Mackenzie. Every single thing. and when he said all of that stuff, he was trying to get you to go, so you could be save.” Ashton smiled softly and stood up. “You better get back to sleep. I want you to be well rested in the morning when Luke gets back, so you can talk about this together.” Ashton pulled her blankets up and tucked her in. “I’ll be in my room if you need anything. Don’t be afraid to call me in.” He pressed a kiss to her head and grabbed his gun from the nightstand before walking out, heading back to bed.


	7. 7

Mackenzie knew she had to talk to Luke about what Ashton told her, but part of her knew that Luke wouldn’t want to talk. She had a hard time falling back asleep after her talk with Ashton. When the door opened at 4:32am, she was the first one down the stairs to greet Luke. “We need to talk.” 

“About what?” Luke asked, hanging his keys on the hook with the designated L.

“Your feelings for me and what you told Ashton.” Mackenzie could see the shift in his demeanor. His eyes grew dark, and his shoulders tensed. 

“Look, I’m really tired we’ll talk later okay.” Luke started up the stairs slightly pushing her out of the way, stopping when Mackenzie grabbed him.

“You do not get to make excuses right now, Luke. We need to talk about this.” Mackenzie demanded, blocking Luke from getting up the stairs. 

“Mackenzie, get out of my way. I’m going to sleep.” Luke’s nostrils flared as he looked at her. He ripped his arm out of her grip and pushed past her and trudging up the stairs to his room. He slammed his door and threw his fist into the wall. 

“Luke! What the fuck did I tell you about punching the fucking walls?!” John yelled from his room next door. “The sun isn’t even fucking up yet and your temper is already through the roof!”

“John Feldmann, shut the fuck up before I shove my entire fist down your fucking throat!” Luke yelled back.

“Boys! That is enough!” Bryana screamed. “I swear to God, I will drop kick the next person that makes a sound!” 

“Michael smells like ass sweat!” Calum yelled, joining the riot.

“Calum, you fucking prick!” Michael yelled, holding back laughter. Mackenzie could hear Luke’s laugh along with them as Bryana let out a frustrated cry. She must have been in Ashton’s room since Mackenzie didn’t see her come in the door that night. Mackenzie sighed and walked back to her room. This was something she did not want to get used to. She knew the boys had a weird relationship with each other and loved each other, but it seemed like Luke expressed his feelings to them more than her, when he supposedly still loved her. She shook her head and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets over her head, trying to get comfortable. Within a few minute there was a knock at her door.

“Kenzie, it’s Bryana. Can I come in?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. Mackenzie made a sound of confirmation and Bryana slowly opened the door. She walked over to Mackenzie and carefully got into bed with her. “What’s up with you and Luke now?”

“The same thing as always. He won’t fucking talk to me.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets up higher over her head. “Why can’t he just tell me the truth one fucking time?”

“He’s doing his best, Kenz. He’s trying to keep you safe.” Bryana sighed, wrapping her arms around Mackenzie. “And, it’s working, isn’t it?”

“I don’t care about my safety right now. I care about Luke telling me how he actually feels about me.” She sighed. “If anything, I want him to tell me everything he can’t stand about me.”

“How about you tell me everything you can’t stand about him.” Bryana suggested, holding her close before letting her go to give her space to get comfortable. 

“Well, for starters, I hate how he can never tell me how he feels. I hate the way he buys everything for me, like I can’t get anything for myself. I hate how he expects me to just forgive him and trust him like nothing happened. I hate that he gets hurt and acts like it’s nothing. But, most of all, I hate that I love him.” Her voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes. “I hate that I can’t stop loving him.” She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Little did she know, Luke was standing outside of her room the entire time, hearing every word she said, letting every word soak into his bloodstream until she was all he could think about.


	8. 8

Mackenzie knew she had to talk to Luke, whether he wanted to or not. It had been a week and a half since her talk with Ashton and Bryana. She was doing what she could to make Luke talk, but he would always just refuse. He wouldn’t even look at her. Luke had been spending more and more time at the club, mostly avoiding the talk. “Michael, can you take me to the club? I need to talk to Luke.” 

“Good luck making him talk. He barely talks to us anymore, unless it’s something to do with the ring.” Michael shrugged and slipped his shoes on. He grabbed his keys and stood by the door. Mackenzie slipped her Vans on and followed Michael out to his car. She climbed into the passenger seat. “I’m sorry you have to deal with Luke. He’s terrible at expressing his feelings.” Michael sighed as he drove to the club.

“Trust me, I know.” She sighed, looking out the window. “Even when we were dating, he couldn’t even tell me he was happy about something.” 

“This whole gang thing has kind of made him think that he’s not allowed to have emotions anymore.” Mike sighed and glanced at Mackenzie. “You made him seem more normal, in a way. He was actually passionate about something other than killing people and making money off underground boxers.”

“I just wish he would stop all of this.” Mackenzie sighed, even though she knew he never would stop, he had no way to get out.

“He’s in too deep. The only way out is to get killed.” Michael parked in the alley and got out. Mackenzie followed suit and took the keys from him. She unlocked the side door to the club and walked in. “Luke’s in his office.” 

“Thank you, Mikey.” She leaned up and pecked his cheek. He grinned and squeezed her hip gently.

“Good luck in there.” Michael chuckled and walked over to the bar. Mackenzie walked over to Luke’s office and knocked on the door.

“Yeah, come in.” Luke sighed, setting his phone down on his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and Mackenzie slowly opened the door, walking in.

“We need to talk.” She crossed her arms after closing the door behind her.

“Look, I’m really busy. I don’t have the time to ta-”

“Cut the shit, Luke! We need to talk about this!” Mackenzie threw her hands up in defeat. “Just tell me how you feel, Luke!”

“Alright, fine!” Luke stood up quickly, looking straight at Mackenzie. “You want to know how I feel?”

“Yes, Luke!” 

“I feel terrified, Mac!” Luke yelled. “I’m terrified that I’m going to lose you again! I can’t lose you!”

“Why not, Luke? You already left me once. So why do you have a reason to be scared?!” Mackenzie yelled back, rolling her eyes.

“I left you because I thought I was keeping you safe.” He sighed, and ran his hands through his hair. “Mac, I love you so much. I love the way you look in the mornings when you haven’t put your makeup on yet. I love the way you bite your lips when you’re bored. I love how you are so kind and generous to everyone, even if you don’t know them. You’re the only thing that keeps me from going crazy.”

“Luke..” Mackenzie whispered, walking around his desk to him, putting her hands on his cheeks and pulling him closer to her.

“I love you, because you make me feel human again.” Luke whispered, looking down at her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. “You mean the world to me, and if I lost you for good, I’d lose everything.” He cupped her cheek gently and wiped the tears off her skin. “I love you, Mackenzie.”

“I love you, too.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She pulled away slowly. “No more of this bottling it up bullshit, okay?”

“Deal.” Luke shoved the papers off of his desk and lifted Mackenzie up so she was sitting on the wooden surface. Luke pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he kissed her jaw and down to her neck. He sucked a dark mark on her skin and she moaned softly.

“Your mouth drives me crazy.” She breathed out, looking up at Luke.

“Yeah, baby girl?” Luke smirked against her neck. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. “Have your tits gotten bigger since the last time we fucked?” He ripped her bra at the middle and threw it to the floor. His hands cupped her breasts, his fingers rubbing her nipples. Mackenzie moaned softly and arched her back slightly, pushing her breasts into his hands. “Fucking love your tits.”

“Get your mouth on them.” She moaned. “Please, Luke, use your mouth.” She begged, running her fingers through his hair. Luke smirked and sucked her left nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud, swirling it around. He sucked harshly and looked up at Mackenzie. “Shit, Luke, fuck.” She moaned louder, squeezing her eyes closed. Luke smirked and pulled her leggings down. 

“Fuck, baby girl.” Luke chuckled, rubbing his fingers against her covered clit. “You’re so wet for me.” He smirked and pulled her thong down. He got on his knees between her legs and licked a stripe along her folds. Mackenzie gasped out a moan and gripped Luke’s hair. He smirked against her and wiggled his tongue against her clit.

“Oh, my God, fuck.” She moaned and laid back on his desk. Luke gripped her thighs and pulled her closer to his face as he sucked on her clit harshly. He pushed her legs farther apart and licked along her entrance, letting the tip of his tongue dart into her wetness repeatedly.

“Tell me how good it feels, baby girl.” His thumb found her clit and he rubbed slow circles against her. She arched her back off the desk and moaned softly. “Come on, baby. I need you to tell me how it feels.” He rubbed faster and she moaned louder.

“Fuck, it feels amazing! Don’t stop!” Mackenzie moaned loud as Luke’s tongue kitten licked her entrance. He pulled his mouth away and Mackenzie whimpered at the loss of contact. “I just told you not to stop.” She whined. 

“I don’t want you to come until I’m inside you.” Luke smirked and stood up, pulling his shirt off.  He pushed his pants and boxers down and tapped Mackenzie’s thigh. “Flip over. I want you bent over my desk.” He demanded. She rolled herself over so her breasts were pressed against Luke’s desk. Luke’s hand came down and connected with the skin of her ass in a harsh slap.

“Luke!” She gasped, moaning softly. He smirked and rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit. 

“You like it when I slap you don’t you you dirty girl?” 

“Yes, mm, Luke. Please, fuck me.” She gripped the end of his desk and bucked her hips back against him. 

“So needy for me, baby girl.” Luke smirked and thrusted into her slowly. He groaned at the feeling of her velvety walls around his cock. He held her hips and thrusted slowly but deeply.

“Wreck me like you used to.” Mackenzie moaned, trying to get Luke to move faster. Luke smirked and gripped her hips tightly, pounding his cock into her. She screamed in pleasure and arched her back. 

“Mm, like that, baby?” Luke questioned, ramming into her. She moaned and gripped the desk harder. “Words, sweetheart.” Luke demanded, spanking her harshly.

“Yes!” She moaned loudly, bucking her hips against his. “Fuck, yes. Luke, just like that.” She moaned. He brought his fingers down to her clit and rubbed tight circles against the nub. He pounded his cock into her harder, hitting all the right spots. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her high washed over her. She moaned Luke’s name loudly as he released inside her. He pulled out slowly and pressed a soft kiss to Mackenzie’s shoulder. “I really love you, Luke.”

“I love you, too, Mac. More than anything.” Luke smiled and helped her stand up. 

“Gross, I got boob sweat on your desk.” She giggled, looking at the marks on Luke’s desk. Luke laughed and handed her a tissue. Luke pulled his boxers and dress pants up. “Was it really necessary to rip my bra? I was supposed to wear that today.” 

“Here, I’ve got a drawer of bras that you left at the apartment.” Luke pulled open a drawer of his desk.

“Why would you keep these here?” She asked, pulling one of the bras out.

“In case this ever happened.” Luke teased as he chuckled and pulled his shirt on, buttoning it up and tucking it in. He tied his tie around his neck and huffed when it turned out wrong. 

“Two years and I still have to tie your ties for you.” Mackenzie giggled and tied his tie, fitting it under his collar. 

“Two years and your tits are too big for these bras now.” Luke smirked, looking down at Mackenzie’s breasts spilling out of the bra. 

“They’ve grown in the last month, I don’t know what it is.” She shrugged and pulled her shirt on. She pulled her thong and leggings back up and looked at Luke. “We’re still not back together, just remember that.”

“That’s fine with me, just let me be there for you. Let me protect you.” Luke held her hands and looked down at her. She sighed and nodded slowly.


	9. 9

It had been two weeks since Luke finally told Mackenzie how he felt and Luke was more than excited to be able to go out without worrying about Mackenzie, now that he knew he’d be allowed to save her without her freaking out at him. Feldmann had mentioned that they needed to do something fun so he suggested going to the fair to celebrate Halloween. Luke felt that Mackenzie would be safe with all of them there, including the girlfriends so he agreed. They all piled in their cars and headed 45 minutes out of the city to a little fair that had all sorts of plastic halloween decorations and sound effects playing.

“I want to go in the haunted house.” Nia said, tugging at Calum’s hand. “Come on, we’re going in the haunted house.” She persisted.

“Let’s do that at the end. I want to go on the roller coasters before it gets dark.” Michael rolled his eyes. “You never start with a haunted house. You act like you’ve never been here before.”

“Hey, cool it, Clifford.” Calum warned, grabbing Michael’s bicep, pinching him. Michael rolled his eyes again and pulled his arm away.

“Not my fault your whore is ignorant.” Michael muttered shrugging his shoulders and walking ahead with John and Becca. Mackenzie linked her arm with Ashton’s and Bryana’s as they walked toward the roller coaster line. Luke walked behind them, glaring at Ashton’s arm as it was looped with Mackenzie’s. That should have been him. He should be able to wrap his arms around her and make her smile from just a stupid joke in her ear or planting a kiss in a spot she was ticklish. He wasn’t supposed to be watching as his best friend and Bryana made her smile and laugh at the stupid things they said. It was supposed to be him.

“I don’t want to ride this.” Mackenzie sighed, looking up at the large roller coaster. “It’s too big and it goes upside down..”

“Aw, don’t worry, love.” Ashton chuckled. “Luke’s obviously gonna hold your hand the whole time. Right, Luke?” Ashton smirked at him and Luke huffed.

“You’re not helping.” Luke poked his tongue out and stood behind them in the line.

“If she doesn’t want to go on the roller coaster, then why is she here?” Nia rolled her eyes. “She never wants to do anything with us. She’s too busy studying all the time.”

“That’s because, unlike you, I want to do things with my life that aren’t sucking dicks that aren’t my boyfriend’s.” Mackenzie snapped and Nia tensed next to Calum.

“Excuse me?” Calum scoffed, looking from Mackenzie to Nia. “Is she right?”

“What? Cally, no. She’s making shit up, of course. I’d never suck anyone else’s dick.” Nia turned and glared at Mackenzie. Mackenzie shrugged and moved up with Ashton.

“Whatever, it’s not my business what you do with your mouth.” Mackenzie turned to Luke and looked up at him. “Are you going to sit with me? You know I don’t like rides like this.” she said softly.

“Of course, I’m sitting with you.” Luke chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t trust you with anyone else.” She smiled softly, but it faded as the group made it up to the ride. “You don’t have to ride it if you don’t want to. I can sit down here with you.” Luke took Mackenzie’s hand as Ashton let go of her arm.

“Please.” She nodded, squeezing Luke’s hand gently. Luke pressed his lips to her temple, but he could feel her leaning away from the affection.

“We’re gonna sit this one out, you guys have fun.” Luke said to the rest of the the group, looking to find a picnic table that they could sit at and watch their friends from.

“Of course, she just doesn’t want to do things that are fun.” Nia rolled her eyes.

“Nia, shut up. She doesn’t want to ride the roller coaster, so she isn’t.” Bryana defended, rolling her eyes.

“Why should I shut up? I’m allowed to voice my opinion. And, my opinion is that she’s ruining our group.” Nia shrugged and got on the ride with Calum. “Things were more fun when she wasn’t here.”

“Okay, Calum, control your bitch before things get out of hand.” Luke flared his nostrils and pulled Mackenzie closer.

“It’s fine, Luke. Let’s just sit down,” Mackenzie sighed. She pulled Luke over to the bench and sat down. He sighed and sat next to her.

“I’m so sorry about her, Mackenzie. She’s a complete and utter bitch. We all hate her, but Calum insists on keeping her around.” Luke rambled, looking at her softly. She smiled a little and pressed her lips to Luke’s. He widened his eyes slightly, but didn’t hesitate to kiss her back. Why did she kiss him now he thought. Why didn’t she enjoy the affection earlier?

“It’s okay, Luke. Some people just aren’t as good as others. It’s okay.” Mackenzie whispered, rubbing Luke’s hand. He smiled and leaned back, looking up at the changing sky. The blue was beginning to fade to pinks and reds. Mackenzie looked out at the crowd of people swarming the fair. She tensed as she noticed a group of men resembling Romeo and his gang. She squeezed Luke’s hand and turned her head to look at him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, looking down at Mackenzie. She turned back to look at the spot she saw Romeo.

“I swear, I just saw Romeo and his gang.” She whispered. 

“Mac, wh-”

“They were right there.” She pointed to the now empty spot. She shook her head, thinking back to how they disappeared from the diner the night she was abducted. “Luke, I’m scared.”

“No, it’s okay. They can’t hurt you. I won’t let them.” Luke cupped her cheek and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. “I’m going to protect you. Forever and always.” She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing matched. Luke pressed a soft kiss to her head and the others walked over to them.

“Man, you missed out. That was fucking insane.” Michael grinned. “I’ve never felt so alive.” 

“Let’s find something we can all do now.” Bryana suggested. “Like eating.” 

“I could definitely eat.” Mackenzie sighed, standing up. Luke got up and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her in place so she would just stay with him for some part of the night.

“Can we eat and then go in the haunted house?” Nia asked, looking to Calum. 

“Yes, we can go in the haunted house after.” Calum held her hand as they followed the rest of the group to the food stands. 

“I want nachos, but I only have $3. Ash, I need another dollar.” Bryana sighed, looking in her bra at the cash she had with her. Ashton pulled out his wallet and gave her a dollar. She kissed his cheek and skipped up to the stand. 

“What are you getting, Kenzie?” Michael asked, looking at her.

“I haven’t decided yet. There’s too many options.” She giggled softly and leaned against Michael.

“You should get a hot dog because I’m getting a hot dog.” He grinned and linked his arm with her.

“I haven’t had a hot dog in a long time.” Mackenzie smiled and walked with Michael to the stand. They both ordered a hot dog and Michael paid for both. “You didn’t have to pay for mine, you know.” She smiled up at him.

“I know, but I have all this money and no one to spend it on. Might as well spend it on my best friend’s girl.” Michael chuckled and handed her the hot dog.

“I’m not his girl anymore, Michael. I won’t be again for a while.” She took a bite of the hot dog, looking over to where Luke and Ashton were standing around talking and laughing. She sighed.

“Kenzie, he misses you so much. He has never stopped loving you and he never will.” Michael sighed and shoved his hot dog into his mouth, taking a large bite. “Just give him another chance to prove that.” Michael said with his mouth full. Mackenzie shook her head and took another bite, looking around the fair. She nearly spat out her hot dog when she thought she saw Romeo again. 

“Michael, did you see that?” She asked, watching as Romeo disappeared into the crowd.

“See what?” He asked, throwing away his hot dog boat.

“Romeo is here. I just saw him. I swear, I did.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. “He keeps disappearing..” 

“I didn’t see anything. Maybe you’re just tired.” He reasoned. She sighed and threw away her hot dog boat. 

“Whatever, let’s go find the others.” She sighed and walked with Michael back to the group. She walked over to Luke and pressed her side against his. “I saw him again.” 

“Who? Romeo?” Luke asked, looking down at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

“He just disappeared. Again.” Mackenzie sighed, nuzzling her face against his chest. Luke sighed and rubbed her back soothingly.

“It’s just your imagination. Romeo wouldn’t risk being seen here.” Luke reassured her. “Even if he was, I wouldn’t let him hurt you.” 

“Okay, let’s get to the haunted house!” Nia whined, tugging at Calum’s hand. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Calum kissed her cheek and lead the group to the haunted house. 

“Okay, everyone has to come in. Even you, Michael.” John grinned, entering the house first. Mackenzie gripped Luke’s hand and followed him in. 

“Mac, do not let go of my hand.” Luke whispered in her ear. Her mind reeled with memories of her time with Luke. All the late night laughs, ending with deep conversation in which Luke would only refer to her as Mac. She shook her head and followed Luke through the halls. She disobeyed Luke’s order and let go of his hand, moving to the side slightly behind him to walk. He wasn’t going to tell her where she could and couldn’t walk. She wiped at the fake spider webs on her shoulder, trying to brush them off. The group continued walking ahead, leaving Mackenzie behind, all of them believing she was walking with Luke. She continued walking until she almost tripped. Realizing her shoelace was untied she stopped and kneeled down to tie them. When she stood up again the hallway of the haunted house was eerily silent, no voices or footsteps could be heard. She wasn’t going to lie, she was terrified now.

“Luke?” She called into the darkness, trying to see in the dark hallway. Maybe they were playing a joke on her. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

“It’s a shame your Lukey has left you alone.” Romeo’s voice sent a shiver down her spine. “I never thought I’d get to find you alone.” His hand trailed up her arm, and she backed away but because of the darkness of the hallway she still couldn’t see where she was going.

“Leave me alone.” She backed up until her back hit something hard. She thought it was the wall, but then it gripped her wrists. She turned her head and screamed as she saw two men in bloody hockey masks. “Let me go.” She warned, tugging her hands from their grips. 

“Take her to the table, boys.” Romeo instructed. The men behind Mackenzie nodded and gripped her wrists again. She screamed as the men dragged her down.

“Luke!” She screamed, hoping he would hear her. Tears were falling down her cheeks as the men pushed her down onto a mock operating table. They strapped her wrists and ankles to the table. She cried and tugged at the leather restraints. Mackenzie screamed as Romeo pulled out his gun and held it against her temple. From the other room, Luke looked around and a frown fell on his face.

“Shit, where’s Mackenzie?” He asked, looking around. “Guys, where is she?!” Luke yelled. 

“I don’t know. She was with you, wasn’t she?” Ashton asked, looking around. They all froze when they heard Mackenzie’s high pitch scream, followed by a cry of help for Luke. 

“Did you hear that?” Luke’s eyes widened. “That was definitely Mackenzie!” Luke ran toward the scream. “Where the fuck are the lights?!” He yelled, pulling the decorations down. He ripped pictures off the walls and pulled at the wallpaper. He stopped when he came to a window in the door. “No..” He whispered, placing his hands on the window. He watched through the glass as Romeo cocked his gun, keeping it against Mackenzie’s head. He smacked the door with his hands, trying his best to unlock it and break the door. It seemed to only lock and unlock from the other side.

“Luke!” Mackenzie screamed, looking at the window.

“Mackenzie!” he yelled back. “I’m coming Mac, I have to find a way in!” Luke yelled, grabbing the chair next to the window. He picked it up and swung it at the window. The chair legs broke off and the window didn’t even have a scratch. Romeo laughed and looked down at Mackenzie.

“No one can save you now, princess.” He smirked and rubbed her cheek gently. “Your little Lukey can’t get in.”

“Please let me go.” Mackenzie whimpered and closed her eyes, letting more tears fall. Her eyes shot open as she heard a multiple piercing shots ringing through the room. The glass of the window shattered, followed by the door which now was bullet soaked and easy to break. Luke took a deep breath, looking at his gun. He climbed through the new hole in the wall and aimed his gun at Romeo who was grinning at him slyly.

“Step away from her.” Luke warned, stepping closer. Romeo wrapped his hand around Mackenzie’s throat and squeezed. She gasped for air and pulled at the restraints. “Let her go!” Luke demanded, cocking his gun. Romeo smirked and squeezed Mackenzie’s throat tighter. Her lungs could no longer bring oxygen to the rest of her body and she could feel her limbs shut down. It felt as though her heart had fallen to her stomach. She felt cold and her eyes fluttered closed, the last thing she saw was Ashton slapping Romeo with the butt of his gun. Romeo let go of Mackenzie’s throat and hit the ground. The other boys had their guns pulled aiming at the members of the rival gang. 

“I suggest you get out of here and don’t try anything like this again,” Calum sneered. “The only reason you are alive is because there are innocent people here.”

“Sir, we need to move out.” Al called, and grabbed Romeo, dragging his next to limp body out of the room. Luke held his gun pointed at them before tucking it back in his jeans, turning to where the boys were crowding around Mackenzie

“Mac, please wake up.” Luke begged as he unbuckled the leather straps, pulling her closer to him. “Please, I can’t lose you. Not like this.” He pleaded, hopping up on the table. He straddled Mackenzie’s still body and began pressing on her chest. Tears pricked Luke’s eyes. “Come on, wake up!” He yelled, pressing harder. 

“Luke!” Michael yelled, running into the room. 

“She’s not breathing!” Luke cried, looking at Michael. Tears were freely falling down Luke’s cheeks as Michael pulled him off the table. Michael pulled Mackenzie’s jaw down and breathed into her mouth. He held her nose and breathed air into her lungs. Mackenzie gasped and gripped the edge of the table as she opened her eyes. “Mackenzie!” Luke yelled. He pushed Michael out of the way and pulled Mackenzie up and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

“I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry..” She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I never should have let go of your hand.” She cried into his shirt. “You were just trying to keep me safe,” she sobbed.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. I’m just happy you’re safe.” Luke whispered, holding her close.

***

He managed to get her to walk to where his car was. He placed her in the back seat and crawled in with her. he pulled her into his lap. “It’s okay baby,” he whispered, pressing kisses onto her face. “I’ve got you. Romeo’s gone baby girl.” She shakily pulled his face towards her, pressing her lips against his. Passion flowing from each of them in her time of need. Passion that neither could deny. In that moment, all they needed was each other. Something made them both feel that the fighting and arguing was in the way of their love and passion. They needed to forget everything and just have each other. But this feeling could only last for so long, it would wear out before the next morning arrived.


	10. 10

Ever since that night at the fair, Mackenzie had been jumpier than usual. The fear of being taken again was almost crippling. She was scared, even though she knew that Luke wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Since their kiss in the car, he had gotten better with her but was still not talking and letting her in. She knew, though, deep down, that he would risk everything for her. The boys were each assigned a time to watch her, just to make sure she was safe. “Mackenzie, get dressed.” John ordered from outside her room.

“Why? What’s going on?” She asked, getting out of bed. She pulled on a pair of leggings and one of Luke’s sweatshirts.

“Everything’s fine, don’t worry.” He chuckled. “Luke just wants you down at the ring tonight.”

“Are you sure everything is fine? Luke never wants me down there.” Mackenzie slipped her Vans on and opened her door. 

“He just wants to be with you, he’s giving the rest of us a break.” John smiled and walked out to the car with Mackenzie trailing behind. “He trusts himself to keep you safe more than he trusts us.”

“Has anyone heard anything from Romeo since the incident at the fair?” She asked, sliding into the car with him. 

“No, which is why we have to keep a close eye on you. He loves to strike when no one’s expecting it.” He explained as he pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. 

“What does he want from me?” She sighed and looked out the window.

“He knows that Luke would do anything for you, including give up everything we’ve worked for.” John looked at Mackenzie as he stopped at a red light. “Luke would drop everything for you and Romeo knows that. He wants to kill you in hopes of Luke giving up the ring.” He started driving again. “Luke took it from Romeo during a match where they bet everything and now he’s pissed because we’re better than he ever was. It technically can only be passed back if Luke dies or passes it back. So if Romeo has you and forces to Luke to give it up, he will, but everything in this gang is built around that ring and so is Luke. So, it’s a tough situation for all of us,” he explained.

“It’s all my fault.” Mackenzie sighed. “I was the one who told Luke about the ring and he probably wouldn’t have gotten into it if it wasn’t for me bugging him about it.”

“Hey, you gave us an amazing opportunity to make millions of dollars.” John shrugged. “It’s not your fault you got pulled back into this, it’s Luke’s for leaving you in the first place.” He drove down into the underground parking garage and stopped in front of the door to the building. Luke walked out the door and opened the passenger side door of the car.

“Hey, baby girl, you ready?” Luke grinned at Mackenzie.

“Ready for what, Luke?” Mackenzie asked as she got out of the car. John drove off and Luke held Mackenzie’s hand. 

“I’m going to teach you some self defense moves.” Luke walked inside with her, fingers laced with hers. “If there ever comes a time when I’m not able to be there to save you, I want you to at least know how to get yourself out of it.”

“You’re going to train me to hit people?” Mackenzie looked up at him.

“Just for your safety. For this session, I’m going to have you hit me.” Luke pulled her to the ring and she pulled her hand away.

“No way, Luke. I am not hitting you.” She crossed her arms. “No way in hell.”

“Mac, you won’t hurt me. I just need to make sure you can defend yourself if I’m ever not there, which I doubt will happen but just incase.” Luke sighed. “I need to know you can protect yourself. Hitting me is only for tonight.” He picked up the tape and held his hand out for hers. She sighed and placed her hand in Luke’s. He wrapped the tape around her hands and grabbed the pads, slipping them on his own hands. “I just want you to punch these pads, okay?” He held his hands up.

“Luke, I don’t want to do this.” She sighed, looking at him.

“Do this and I’ll let you have a girls day without me or the boys to watch you.” Luke suggested.

“Deal.” Mackenzie punched the left pad as hard as she could. Luke grimaced and pulled his hand away.

“Jesus Christ, Mac.” He chuckled and shook his hand to ease the sting. He held up his hand again. “Alright, give me alternating reps. 3 left, 3 right, then repeat. Got it?” 

“Yes, Luke.” Mackenzie adjusted her stance and punched the left pad 3 times and then the right.

“That’s my girl.” Luke grinned. “Now, give me left, right, left, right.”

“I’m getting sweaty.” Mackenzie sighed, punching the pads.

“Take my sweatshirt off. You’re getting overheated.” Luke chuckled and dropped his hands to his sides. Mackenzie smirked and pulled the sweatshirt off, revealing her black lace bra. “Jesus, babe, I can’t do this if you’re gonna have your tits on display.”

“Well, I didn’t know I’d be doing this shit. So, I didn’t dress for it.” She crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up. “It was your idea anyways”.

“Hey, stop that.” Luke pulled the pads off his hands.

“Stop what, Luke?” Mackenzie smirked, pushing her breasts up more.

“You’re killing me.” Luke groaned, pinning her against the wall. His lips found her neck and she moaned softly. She pushed him back and hooked her leg around his knee, knocking him down and onto his back. She straddled him and pinned his hands above his head. “What the fuck? Where the hell did you learn this?” 

“My good friend Michael and I have spent a little too much time together.” Mackenzie smirked. “He beat you to the whole ‘self defense training’ thing.”

“Michael’s been teaching you? That bastard better keep his hands off of you, you’re mine.” Luke growled, eyes growing dark.

“Luke, he’s just teaching me how to fend for myself. Much like you are now.” Mackenzie pecked Luke’s lips and stood up. “Now, are we done here?”

“We’re done training, but I’ve got another idea.” Luke pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back softly before pulling away.

“What might your idea be?” She smirked, grinding down on Luke’s prominent bulge. Luke groaned and gripped her hips. 

“Fuck, ride me.” Luke groaned as he bucked his hips. 

“Mm-mm, we’re doing this my way.” Mackenzie smirked and pulled Luke’s shirt over his head. She kissed his neck and down his chest, to the top of his jeans. She looked up at him from under her lashes as she pulled his jeans down.

“Good Lord, you’re gonna be the death of me.” Luke groaned, playing with Mackenzie’s hair. She giggled softly and pulled his boxers down, letting his cock spring up. Mackenzie smirked and licked the base of his cock to the tip, swirling her tongue around the head. She took the head in her mouth, sucking gently. “More, baby girl.” Luke groaned, tugging at her hair. Mackenzie smirked softly and took his length all the way down. Luke moaned and gripped her hair, tugging at it. She bobbed her head slowly at first, picking up the pace. Luke’s cock twitched in her mouth and she pulled off slowly. “What? Baby, please..” Luke begged.

“You know how I’m not allowed to come until you’re inside me?” Mackenzie smirked, coming up and straddling Luke. “You’re not allowed to come until you’re inside me.” She pressed her lips to his and lined his cock up with her entrance.

“Fuck, just get your pretty pussy around me, baby.” Luke groaned, bucking his hips. She giggled softly and lowered herself down on his hard cock. He moaned and squeezed her hips. Mackenzie moaned and lifted her hips before bringing them back down.

“Love your cock, baby.” She moaned and brought her hips down faster. She moaned louder as Luke brought his thumb to her clit. She moaned loudly and rocked her hips against his. He rubbed fast circles against her clit and thrusted his hips up. “Fuck, Luke, I’m so close!”

“Come for me, baby girl. Come around my cock.” Luke moaned, rubbing her clit harder. Her thighs shook as she released around him. Luke groaned and released, moving his hands to squeeze her thighs. “Aren’t you glad you came down now?” He chuckled, rubbing her thighs.

“I’m glad we fucked, if that’s what you’re getting at.” She giggled carefully standing up. She gathered her clothes and pulled them on as she searched for her phone. She picked it up and checked the time. “Come on, let’s get home. It’s late.” Luke got up and got dressed before pulling Mackenzie to his chest.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her head.

“I know, Luke. I love you, too.” She leaned into him. “But,” she sighed, “you know we can’t be together. We’ll never work.”

“Yes, we can, Mac. We can make this work.” Luke cupped her cheeks.

“No, Luke. It’s too dangerous. Romeo would try even harder if word got out that we were back together. It gives him more power,” Mackenzie sighed, looking up at Luke with tears in her eyes. “I love you, Luke, but we can’t risk this.” Luke sighed, he knew she was right. He knew that in order to protect her, he would have to let her go eventually.


	11. 11

Ever since that night at the ring, Mackenzie had been thinking more and more about how much she missed Luke, just being around him. She had made the decision to start spending more time with Luke, but he made the decision to spend more time at the ring instead of at the house which made it harder for her since she was involved once again in her studies and her job. He decided he wanted to do more fights himself, instead of just showing up to pay the winner and collect his own profit. Fighting meant he got to keep everything and it was something he missed doing. He only began fighting after they broke up, but when she was grabbed a month ago, he had stopped for her sake. “What time do you think he’s going to come home tonight?” Mackenzie asked Michael as they watched a movie in the living room. 

“I dunno, probably after 2am.” He shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She snuggled up to him and sipped her beer. 

“Why does he think this is a good idea? You’re already making a shit ton of money by running the place, why does he need to fight too?” She sighed, resting her head on Michael’s shoulder. 

“His masculinity is more important to him than his safety.” Michael laughed and sipped his beer. “He thinks he’s more of a man when he fights, or fucks you.” He chuckled, looking at Mackenzie’s shocked expressions. “He talks about your sex life all the time.”

“What?” She gasped. “What does he say?”

“He told us about your night at the ring. He’s so proud that he’s the first one to fuck a girl on the ring.” Michael laughed.

“Did he tell you about the burns on my knees?” Mackenzie asked, looking up at him.

“No, what burns? Show me.” Michael demanded, turning to look at her. She paused for a second. “I do have spandex on,” she said before pushing her sweatpants down and showed Michael her knees.

“Those mats are not good for riding dick.” Mackenzie giggled. 

“Has Luke seen these?” Michael asked, rubbing his fingers over the burns. Mackenzie winced and pulled her legs away. 

“No, he hasn’t seen them. And, they still hurt, so be gentle. It’s only been a week.” She pulled her sweatpants back up.

“You have to show those off.” Michael grinned. “Hey, Calum! Ashton, get your asses down here!” Michael yelled. “Matt, John, you guys too! You gotta see this!” The gang came into the living room.

“What’s going on?” Matt asked, rubbing his eyes, clearly having just woken up.

“Show ‘em, Kenz.” Michael laughed, patting her shoulder. She rolled her eyes playfully and stood up, pushing her sweatpants down. “She rode Luke so hard she’s got burns on her knees. The first girl to get fucked on the ring and she’s got marks to show for it.” 

“You got rug burn from the mats?” Calum laughed, walking over to her. 

“Once Luke sees these, he won’t ever shut up about it.” Feldy groaned, chuckling. 

“How’s he gonna feel about all of us seeing Mackenzie with her pants down?” Ashton asked, looking at her knees.

“At least I’m wearing spandex.” Mackenzie giggled. 

“Yeah, which is practically nothing. You ass is practically hanging out.” Michael smirked, letting his palm connect with her ass. 

“Mate, you better keep your hands off of her. If Luke finds out you touched her, he’d hang you from the chandelier.” Calum laughed, smacking Michael upside the head. 

“Who’s touching my girl?” Luke asked as he walked through the front door. Luke had blood dripping from his nose and the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, my God, Luke.” Mackenzie kicked her sweatpants away, leaving only her spandex on and ran over to Luke. “Baby, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” He brushed her off. “Who touched my girl?” He glared at the boys.

“Michael smacked her ass.” Calum smirked at Michael and he glared at Calum.

“Asshole.” Michael huffed, kicking Calum in the groin. He groaned and toppled over, holding his front. 

“You dick.” Calum curled up on the floor.

“Why did you touch my girl?” Luke asked, walking over to Michael.

“She’s got those sexy spandex on, I couldn’t resist.” Michael shrugged. “But, look at her knees, mate.” 

“Mackenzie, what’s he talking about?” Luke turned to look at her. He looked down at her knees, a smirk tugging at his lips. “What happened to your knees, baby girl?”

“I got rug burn from the mats when I was riding you.” She bit her lip to contain her smile. She walked over to Luke again. “Now, will you let me get you cleaned up?”

“Yeah, baby, let’s go.” He smiled softly and followed her up to the bathroom. Luke put the lid of the toilet down and sat on it, so she could reach him easily.

“Did this happen in the fight tonight?” She asked as she got a cloth wet in the sink.

“Yeah, that asshole was only aiming for my face.” Luke huffed, watching her.

“I don’t like it when you fight, Lu.” Mackenzie sighed and wiped at the blood under his nose. “I hate seeing you hurt.” She wiped the blood away and cleaned her cloth. 

“Baby, I’m okay. It’s just a little blood.” Luke looked up at her as she wiped the blood from his chin.

“That’s not the point, Luke. You’re getting beat up, and for what reason?” She sighed, looking down at him.

“Look, I’m fine, Mac. I’m not hurt.” He rubbed her hips, pulling her down so she was straddling him. “I’m okay, baby. I promise.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I worry about you, Luke.” Mackenzie sighed, nuzzling her face into his neck. “It hurts me to see you like this. It reminds me too much of before.” The last time she had cleaned his cuts was the night before he had broken up with her.

“I’m doing this for us, baby. I have to get stronger so I can keep you safe.” Luke sighed, rubbing her back. “Everything I do, I do for you.” 

“I appreciate your willingness to help me, but when you do shit like this, it scares me.” Mackenzie sighed and cupped Luke’s cheek. “I worry about your safety when you do this. I don’t like seeing you come home covered in blood.”

“I’m fine, baby girl.” Luke reassured her, rubbing her back. “If it really worries you that much, I’ll start fighting less.”

“Thank you, Luke. That’s all I wanted.” Mackenzie smiled softly and kissed Luke’s cheek. He chuckled softly and cupped her cheeks before pressing his forehead against hers and embracing her in a tight hug.


	12. 12

Since Luke had decided to tone down the fighting, he had been spending more time at the club. He said it was for business purposes, but everyone knew he went to the club to clear his head most nights. He wanted nothing more than to be with Mackenzie again, but she wasn’t having it. She didn’t want him that way anymore and it broke his heart. He rubbed his face and sat at the bar. He swirled his scotch around his glass before taking a sip. “What’s a guy like you drinking alone for?” A sexy redhead asked, sitting on the stool next to him.

“My love life has gone to shit, that’s what for.” Luke sighed and downed his drink before smiling at her, taking in her appearance. She was very attractive, Luke couldn’t deny that. She was wearing a tight lace black dress with black strappy heels. She was the type of girl that the old Luke would have certainly gone for. But since Mackenzie, she wasn’t his type anymore. There was a part of him, though, that he hated. A part of him that him just to get with this girl and get over Mackenzie. He cursed himself for thinking it.

“I’m Layla, and I think I can fix your love problem.” She smirked and ran her fingers along his thigh. “You look like you could use a good fuck.” She said leaning in and placing a kiss below his ear. He grimaced slightly, a little uncomfortable with the contact from this girl but then slightly smirked as he saw her walk in, knowing that her jealousy would take over. Mackenzie had just walked into the club as Layla kissed Luke’s skin. She knew she wasn’t Luke’s girlfriend anymore, but she also knew that Luke was hers forever and always. Her jealousy was beginning to take over. She took a deep breath and walked over to Luke. 

“Hi, baby, I’m sorry I’m late. The traffic was unreal tonight.” Mackenzie kissed Luke’s cheek, glaring at the new girl. “Oh, did you make a new friend?”

“I’m Layla, and you are?” Layla crossed her arms and glared at Mackenzie. Mackenzie scoffed at the girl in her mind. Who did she think she was?

“I’m Mackenzie, Luke’s girlfriend.” She smiled and perched herself on Luke’s lap. His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her waist. She wrapped her arm around Luke’s shoulders and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was passionate and filled with emotion, a kind of kiss Luke hadn’t received from her in a while. She pulled away much too soon for Luke’s liking. 

“I don’t believe you. He was just telling me how his love life has gone to shit.” Layla smirked at Mackenzie, as if she knew something Mackenzie didn’t.

“Oh, no. He didn’t mean that, we’re pretty happy together. You were just messing with her, weren’t you?” Mackenzie looked at Luke and he was too lost in her eyes to comprehend her question.

“Yeah.” He smiled softly, pulling her closer. Mackenzie smiled and got up.

“Let’s go dance, baby.” She held Luke’s hand, lacing her fingers with his, dragging him away from the bar to a slightly more remote area of the club. “You didn’t actually want her, did you?” Mackenzie asked, looking up at Luke as they stopped.

“All I want is you, and all I need is you.” Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck. She giggled softly as Luke spun her around. “You look beautiful, where did you get this dress?”

“Bryana and I went shopping today.” She smiled, glancing over to where Layla was now chatting with another man, she smiled victoriously and let go of Luke and took a step back. He paused for a second, his eyes wandering to where she was looking. As he caught the image, he understood. She did that so Layla would back off, her jealousy caused her too. She didn’t want to spend the night with him, she just didn’t want him to move on. Luke’s smile faded as he looked at her, his face turning cold.

“We need to talk, come with me.” He said grabbing her hand in his and storming off towards toward his office. She caught the eye of Bryana along the way, who shot her a confused look. She shrugged and then signalled for her not to worry. As they reached his office Mackenzie pulled her hand from his crossing it over her chest. He turned away from her and leaned onto his desk, taking a deep breathe before turning around to look at her.

“What do we have to talk about?” She looked up at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

“You need to make a fucking choice, Mackenzie.” Luke sighed. “You can either be with me, as a couple; or, we stop fucking and we just get over each other.”

“Luke, I-”

“I’m tired of having sex with you and thinking that we’re finally going to be together again, only to have you tell me it wouldn’t work. I’m tired of the false hope, Mackenzie.” Luke crossed his arms. “You need to make a decision.”

“Okay, Luke, I-” Mackenzie started, but Luke was already out of the room. She sighed and leaned against his desk. “I need to find Michael.” She shook her head and walked out of the room. She saw Michael at the bar and made her way over. “Mikey, can I talk to you?” 

“Yeah, what’s up?” He asked, looking at her frazzled appearance.

“Luke gave me an ultimatum. It’s either be with him, or get over him.” She looked down. “I don’t know what to do, Mike. I love him, but Romeo would kill us both.”

“Don’t worry about Romeo. We’re all here to keep both of you safe. This is about your feelings for Luke and his feelings for you.” Michael pulled her to his chest and hugged her tight. “If you really love him, be with him.” Michael rubbed her back and she sighed against his suit jacket and nodded. This was going to be the hardest choice she ever made.


	13. 13

Mackenzie went home that night after Luke gave her the ultimatum and went straight to her room. She closed the door and locked herself in. She told herself she wasn’t going to come out until she could give Luke an answer. It had now been a week and she still didn’t have an answer. “Mackenzie, I have some food for you.” Michael sighed from the other side of the door. Mackenzie unlocked the door and let Michael in. “It’s been a week, Kenzie.”

“I know, but I can’t leave until I have an answer for Luke.” She sat on her bed and looked at Michael.

“Just be with him. This is killing you. You know you can’t live without him.” Michael sat with her and set her plate on the bed. “He misses you so much, he won’t talk to any of us.”

“Really?” She asked, looking up at him. 

“He says he can’t talk to us until he knows what you want. He thinks you don’t want him anymore and if you don’t go tell him, then he is going to make the decision for you. Kenz, it’s hurting everyone. What do you want?” Michael asked, lying down beside her.

“He’s all I want, Michael.” Mackenzie sighed. “I didn’t even think about dating anyone else after he left me. I couldn’t do it.”

“You know, Luke didn’t have sex with anyone after you.” Michael looked at her. “He still felt that he was yours, so he never hooked up with anyone.”

“You can’t be serious.” Mackenzie’s jaw dropped. “He really waited for me to come back? I mean I didn’t hook up with anyone since.. but he actually waited for me?” She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes as she finally understood him. He truly did love her.

“We tried to set him up with girls, but he always said ‘she’s not my Mackenzie.’ So, he never even went out with anyone.” Michael rubbed her back. “Look, I know you’ll make the right choice.” He stood up and started walking out of the room. She took a deep breath, she had her decision.

“Wait.” Mackenzie called. Michael turned around to face her. “Do you know where I can find Luke now?”

“He’s in his room.” Michael smiled a little and walked out. Mackenzie got up and put on a pair of sweatpants over her spandex and walked out of her room. She walked down the hall to Luke’s room and peeked in. He was laying on his bed with his earbuds in. She could faintly hear his music playing. This was it.


	14. 14

“Luke?” She called  as she opened the door. Luke opened his eyes to look at her. He pulled his earbuds out of his ears and out of the port in his phone. He sighed and set his phone on his nightstand.

“Yeah, Mackenzie?” 

“I made my choice.” She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. Luke sighed and looked at her. Her face wasn’t showing emotion. She was trying to keep it together it looked like. He knew her choice.  He looked down and tried not to show that he was upset, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes. 

“yeah go ahead,” he sighed. He knew she was going to say she couldn’t be with him. 

“All I’ve ever wanted was you, and I’m not ready to give that up.” Luke’s head snapped up.

“You’re giving me another chance?” He couldn’t keep the grin off his face. 

“I’m giving you another chance.” She smiled softly and Luke jumped off his bed, running over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, hugging her tightly. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist to hold herself up. He pressed his lips to hers and kicked his door closed. She giggled against his lips and ran her fingers through his messy hair. He laid her down on his bed and kissed her neck. 

“I love you so much.” Luke grinned and looked up at her, planting kisses all over her face. 

“I love you, too, Luke.” She laughed, pulling him up and kissed him deeply. He gripped the hem of her tanktop and ripped the fabric. Mackenzie gasped and looked at Luke. “Did you just rip my tanktop?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I just need it off. I need you. I could come every time you tell me you love me.” He breathed deeply and threw the shredded material to the floor. He pulled his own shirt off quickly and brought his lips back to Mackenzie’s. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, adding it to the clothes on the floor. “We need to celebrate, baby girl,” he whispered huskily in her ear. She groaned and pushed Luke’s sweatpants down, giggling when she noticed he wasn’t wearing boxers.

“Commando? Really?” She laughed.

“Shut up, it’s comfortable.” He huffed and pulled her sweatpants down. “You’re trying to cockblock me by wearing sweats and spandex. That’s not fair.” 

“Would you rather have me walk around in my underwear for all of our friends to see?” She raised an eyebrow and looked at Luke.

“Fuck, no.” He shook his head and pulled her spandex down. “That’s for my eyes only.” He smirked and pulled her thong down, adding it as the final piece to the mountain of clothes on the floor. He rubbed his fingers between her folds, teasing her entrance.

“Luke, no teasing.” She moaned, bucking her hips. “I need you now.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice, baby girl.” He smirked and slowly thrusted into her. “God, I’ll never get enough of your pretty pussy.” He groaned and thrusted faster. She moaned and arched her back.

“More, Luke. Fuck.” She moaned, looking up at him. Luke slid his hands in hers, lacing their fingers against the sheets. He held her hands up by her head and thrusted deeper. “Oh, God, fuck.” She moaned louder, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Open your eyes, princess.” Luke smirked, thrusting slowly but deeply. She forced her eyes open and looked up at Luke. “There’s my pretty baby.” He grinned and thrusted slowly. Sex with Luke had never been like this for Mackenzie before. He was usually fast and rough, but tonight he was gentle and passionate. This wasn’t just sex, this was making love. She moaned his name and squeezed his hands gently.

“So close, Luke.” She moaned, looking into his eyes. He locked his eyes on hers and slowly pulled his hand from hers, bringing it down to her clit. He rubbed slow circle against her and she moaned loudly. He smirked and jerked his hips, hitting her spot head on. She widened her eyes and moaned loud. “Right there, Luke.” She arched her back and moaned. Luke smirked and thrusts faster, hitting her spot every time. His thumb quickened against her clit, and she let herself lose all control. Her thighs shook and she clenched around Luke as she released around him.

“Jesus, fuck.” Luke groaned and stilled inside her, releasing with her. He rubbed her clit to ride her through her high. 

“I love you, Luke.” Mackenzie mumbled, too wrecked to speak up.

“I love you, too, Mac.” Luke smiled, kissing her forehead, snuggling in beside her, pulling a blanket over their naked bodies. Planting a kiss on her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her naked body, pulling her in as close as possible

“You’re the only person to call me Mac, besides my father.” She looked up at him. His expression softened when she mentioned her father. Brett Montgomery was a kindhearted man. He never had anything bad to say about anyone, not even Luke. Brett had been diagnosed with terminal cancer when Luke was still with Mackenzie. He passed away a year after Luke left. Luke had received an invitation to the funeral, but he knew he couldn’t go for fear of seeing Mackenzie and ruining his entire plan of keeping her safe. If he saw her, everything would have been ruined, and if he saw her crying, he would feel completely ruined. 

“I should have been there for you.” Luke sighed closing his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you come?” He knew she was referring to the funeral, but he didn’t know how to tell her that he was too much of a wuss to see her that vulnerable. “I was waiting for you to come, and you never did.” Tears welled up in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry..” Luke whispered, holding her close. “But, I was there. In your heart, I was there.” Luke rubbed her back. “If I ever can’t be with you, just remember that that’s where I am.” Mackenzie buried her face in Luke’s neck and let her tears fall. Her tears were completely soaking his chest, the memory of her father was too much for her.

_ “Mackenzie, are you sure this is a good idea? You know how people are with me.” Luke sighed as Mackenzie drove toward her childhood home. “What if your parents think I’m not right for you and they forbid you from seeing me?” _

_ “Luke, my parents are going to love you, because I love you.” Mackenzie smiled and slowed down in front of the small, yellow house. _

_ “I’m so nervous. I can’t do this, Mac.” Luke rambled on as she parked the car. Mackenzie leaned over and pressed her lips to his.  _

_ “It’s going to be fine, baby.” She whispered against his lips. She shut the car off and got out, grabbing her purse. Luke got out of the car and looked up at the house.  _

_ “This is where you grew up?” He asked, reaching for her hand as they walked up the path to the door. It was a small cozy yellow house in the middle of the street. Luke could see that the house still had tiny little Christmas lights up. The garden beside the path to the house was fully alive with all sorts of flowers and plants. Luke smiled softly at the house as they approached. _

_ “Yup, this is where I spent 18 years before moving to school.” She smiled and pulled the key from her bag, unlocking the door. “Mom, Dad, I’m home.” She called into the silent house. _

_ “Mackenzie, is that you?” Her mom, Georgia, called from the kitchen. _

_ “What other child do you have, Mom?” Mackenzie joked. She closed the door behind her and lead Luke to the kitchen.  _

_“Um, I don’t know maybe a son? I can’t remember do I have another one?” They both laughed at Georgia’s joke._ _“Oh, this the boyfriend well he’s very handsome.” Georgia winked and smiled, drying her hands on the towel before embracing her daughter._

_ “Yes, this is Luke.” Mackenzie introduced, pulling away. “Luke, this is my Mom, Georgia.”  _

_ “It’s so great to meet you.” Luke smiled as politely as he could and held his hand out to her. She shook his hand gently, eyeing him up and down, smiling at him. _

_ “We’ve heard so much about you.” Georgia smiled softly. “You’re much cuter in person from what Mackenzie has told us.”  _

_ “Mom,” Mackenzie groaned, Georgia laughed and smiled at her daughter. “I’m only having fun,” she smiled. _

_ “Where’s Dad?” Mackenzie asked, leaning against the island. _

_ “Watching TV, as always.” Georgia rolled her eyes playfully and turned back to the food she was making. Mackenzie took Luke’s hand and lead him to he family room where her father was sitting on the couch.  _

_ “So nice of you to come greet me at the door, Dad.” She joked, sitting down next to him. Luke stood next to the couch awkwardly. _

_ “I knew you’d come in here to see me, so I didn’t waste the energy.” Brett chuckled. He looked up at Luke and frowned slightly. “What are you standing around for, boy? Sit down.” Luke widened his eyes and took a seat next to Mackenzie. _

_ “I’m gonna go help Mom in the kitchen. You two behave yourselves.” Mackenzie giggled and kissed her father’s cheek and then Luke’s before getting up and going back to the kitchen. _

_ “Ever watched boxing before, boy?” Brett asked. Luke shook his head and looked at the TV screen. _

_ “No, sir.” He answered awkwardly. _

_ “I quite enjoy boxing. I wanted to be a boxer when I was younger, but my father would have had my head if he knew.” Brett chuckled. “It’s a real interesting sport, you see. It takes patience, stamina, and determination.” _

_ “Isn’t it just two people punching each other?” Luke asked, watching the men on the screen throw punches.  _

_ “It’s so much more than that.” Brett sighed. He went on to explain to Luke how no punch is the same. He went into great detail all of the different swings and techniques. “And then there’s the business aspect. You could make millions on boxing.” _

_ “Millions?” Luke looked at Brett. _

_ “If you run the ring, you’re going to be one of the wealthiest businessmen in America. Even in the smallest rings you could make tons of money.” Brett nodded. “Of course, you’d make more money in New York than you would here in quaint old Ohio.” He shrugged and looked at Luke when the commercials came on. “You know, I have always wanted my Mac to be with a boxer.” _

_ “Why’s that?” Luke asked, glancing toward the kitchen, where he could hear Mackenzie laughing with her mom. _

_ “Because then I know he’d be able to protect her.” Brett looked at Luke and Luke felt something shift in his brain. All of a sudden, he had the urge to learn how to box. He needed to know how to fight better so he would know how to protect Mackenzie. _


	15. 15

Mackenzie fell asleep in Luke’s arms that night, for the first time in a long time. She felt safe, which wasn’t common with the threat of Romeo always looming over her head. She slept through the night with no nightmares or bad dreams for the next week after they were officially back together. Only dreams of the future. She dreamt of moving away with Luke, starting a new life. She dreamt of starting a family with him and moving away from New York. Everything was perfect. Her dream was ruined when she awoke to the chime of her phone. She carefully leaned over the side of Luke’s bed and pulled her sweatpants over to her. She pulled out her phone and looked at the text message she had just received. Her heart sank.

**_Look I know you probably don’t want to talk to me, if it was me I wouldn’t either but I’d really like to explain things. please Kenz, please can you just hear me out -S_ **

Mackenzie sighed, reading the message again. Was Sarah really interested in making things right? Or was this a part of Romeo’s plan? If she was part of his plan though would he have really knocked her out with gas at the club? She must be genuine about it She sighed and typed out a reply. She looked at the time on her phone, it was 3 o'clock.

**_Meet me at club @ 5 and we’ll talk. -M_ **

Mackenzie wasn’t sure if she was making the right decision. What if it was another trap? Should she tell Luke where she’s going? “Baby, what are you doing?” Luke asked sleepily, looking at her body hanging off the bed.

“Sarah texted me. She wants to ‘explain’ things.” Mackenzie sighed, bringing her body back up into the bed. “I told her to meet me at the club.”

“I’m coming with you.” Luke looked at her. “I’m not letting you see her without me there to protect you. “Not after what she did to you.”

“No, Luke. You don’t have to come with me, I’ll go alone, okay. I don't know why she did it but I know that she would never hurt me on purpose.” She reasoned, kissing his cheek. “She was my best friend,” she said as she crawled out of bed, walking over to the shower connected to Luke’s room.

“Mackenzie, this could be a trap. There’s no way in hell I’m letting you go by yourself.” Luke got up and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

“Luke, we’ve been back together for a week now and everyday since then you’ve had me training with you, besides I won't leave the club and I’ll call you after we’ve talked.” Mackenzie looked at him from her spot by the door. “I can handle this. And, besides, Feldy and Mitchy are at the club already right?. I’ll call them over if I need them. I don’t know how Sarah got involved with this but I was her best friend. I deserve to at least know why she did this.”

“Promise me you’ll call them?” Luke said sitting on the edge of the bed.  

“I promise, Luke.” She kissed his forehead. “You’ll be the first to know if something goes wrong.” She said looking him in the eyes. He nodded and laid back down on the bed. 

“You know you’re going to be the death of me,” he said, staring at her body which was only covered by his tanktop, as she walked into the shower. She smirked and threw her head over her shoulder and winked at him. He chuckled once more as she disappeared into the washroom, only to pop her head back out the doorway, holding out his shirt for him to see. 

“You know,” she smirked, “you could join me. I get a little lonely by myself,” she winked.

“I’d be honored, baby girl,” Luke smirked back, stripping out of his clothing as he made his way to the bathroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up, you dirty girl.” He winked as he reached her, smacking her butt quickly.

***

“Take a gun with you.” Luke said, as he walked into the bathroom where Mackenzie was just fixing her hair.

“No!” Mackenzie widened her eyes. “No, Luke. I’m not taking a gun!”

“Kenzie please, I just want to be sure you’re safe.” Luke sighed and rubbing his nose. “I need you to be okay,” he muttered into her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“No gun, Luke. I’ll be fine, I promise.” She said as she turned around in his arms, pecking his lips. He sighed and nodded, pressing another kiss to her forehead before letting her walk out of his arms and into the bedroom. She grabbed her phone and purse from the bed, before turning to him one last night. “I’ll call you as soon as we’re down,” she said cupping his cheek before pulling him into a kiss. He smiled against her lips before pulling away. 

“See you soon, baby,” he said as she walked out of the room, walking down the stairs. She grabbed Luke’s keys from the hook and walked out to his black SUV that she had always loved driving. The drive to the club was short, but Sarah was already there when she pulled up. She was leaning against the wall in front of the club, a cigarette between her teeth. 

“Hey,” Mackenzie sighed. Sarah looked up and dropped her cigarette, stomping it out.

“Hi, Kenzie.” Sarah smiled softly and held the door open for her and they both walked in. “I’m just really sorry about everything.”

“Yeah, you should be.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes and took a seat at the bar. “Now, you owe me an explanation.”

“I didn’t know that my uncle was going to kidnap you,” she began. “He told me he was a friend of Luke’s and that he needed information on you so Luke could find you again.” Sarah sighed and looked at Mackenzie. “I honestly had no idea that they were rivals. I had no idea that this would happen.”

“You didn’t think it was at all suspicious that he asked you where I work and what route I take to walk home?!” Mackenzie almost shouted, crossed her arms.

“Of course, I found it suspicious! I just thought that Romeo knew Luke and wanted my help to help him find you! I thought he was asking these things so Luke could find you when you weren’t expecting it! Not so a rival gang of Luke’s could grab you!” Sarah threw her hands up in exasperation. Her face dropped, “do you really think I would sell out my best friend on purpose?”, Tears beginning to swell in her eyes

“I… I don’t even know anymore” Mackenzie said, standing up. “Do you know how long it took me to stop having nightmares about that night?” Sarah shook her head and looked down in shame. “It took a full month before I could sleep through the night. And, that’s only if Luke is there with me to get me to fall asleep.”

“Hate me all you want Mackenzie, but I swear to you, I didn’t do this to you on purpose.” Sarah said finally standing up. “I saw everyday how depressed you were after Luke! Everyday trying to get you to move on, to try going out with someone who wasn’t him. It hurt me, too, Kenzie! So, I’m sorry, I thought that I didn’t have any clue about my uncle! You want to know why?!

“Because my family gave up on him a long time ago! And you know what? I’m not supposed to be anywhere near him, but he is one of my only family members. When he came back offering me money and telling me that he needed information for Luke on you, I was relieved! I thought, just maybe, that this could help us! You could get Luke back and be happy for once and we could finally not have to worry about paying for rent for awhile, or wasting all our money on boring stuff like we have for the past 3 years! Maybe I didn’t think about what was going to happen at all but what do you expect from me? I was trying to help you!” she finished angrily.

Mackenzie froze as Sarah grabbed a shot from the bartender. She shot it back and slammed it down on the table before resting her head on her heads on the counter, she paused for a minute before lifting her head back up.

“I need a smoke.” She sighed. “So you can either come with me and actually talk to me, or you can hate me forever for ruining your life or whatever. Either way, your choice,” she said sliding off the stool and making her way over to the exit leading to the alley. Mackenzie took a deep breathe, taking in what just happened, watching Sarah slip through the people towards the door.

“Fine.” Mackenzie sighed and got up, following behind her through the crowd of people out to the alley.

“What’s it going to take to make this right and for you to believe me?” Sarah asked when she saw Mackenzie had followed her out. She lit a cigarette, leaning her body on the wall opposite the door, tilting her head back. 

“Tell your uncle to leave me alone.” Mackenzie looked at Sarah. “He’s still coming around and watching me.”

“He wouldn’t listen to me if I told him that. The boys filled me in the other night,” Sarah sighed. “As far as they told me was that he just wants the boxing ring back, but Luke can’t just give it up. Romeo has to earn it back if he wants it. Besides, Luke is making way too much money for him to agree and give it back. Besides, I’m done with him, if he comes back to try and get me to do something, I’ll have the rest of the family intervene.”

“How does he do that?” Mackenzie asked, watching the cars pass by the alleyway go by as Sarah took a puff right next to her.  “How does he earn the ring back?”

“He has to win a fight against Luke. They have to make a bet with the ring and both leaders have to be okay with the full bet and have to fight fair. Or, Romeo kills Luke and takes complete control over the ring by force.” 


	16. 16

“Kill him?” Mackenzie widened her eyes. “He better not try and kill Luke.”

“He might try if Luke doesn’t agree to a fight.” Sarah sighed. “Romeo is super desperate to get the ring back.”

“You have to tell him that Luke won’t do it. The ring is Luke’s entire life, he won’t let go of it that easy.” Mackenzie said, looking at Sarah. “Romeo has to back down.” 

“Oh sweetheart, I think you know that Romeo will do no such thing.” Mackenzie gasped as she heard that all too familiar voice. Al. 

“What are you doing here?” Mackenzie asked, trying to keep her voice strong.

“Well, when Romeo heard that his little niece was meeting up with little Lukey’s girl, he sent Grayson and I to check on you both, making sure you didn’t do anything stupid.” Al smirked and stepped closer to Mackenzie. 

“Leave us alone.” She seethed, backing up. “You know Luke wouldn’t hesitate to kill you if you touch me, or Sarah, for that matter. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Luke won’t know that I’ve touched you, unless you tell him in person.” Al crossed his arms and Grayson stood in a similar position beside him, his biceps flexing, both of them taking a step closer to the girls. 

“You think I wouldn’t tell Luke?” Mackenzie rolled her eyes and looked at Sarah. “Sarah, we need to go now.” She tried to grab Sarah’s hand and make her way to the door, but they were blocked by the two other men.

“You’re not going anywhere. It’s cute you think you’ll be alive to tell Luke what happened.” Al smirked, leaning against the front of the door. Mackenzie froze before turning and tried to grab Sarah again before sprinting down the alley to get away, Sarah following her. Al scrambled to pull out his gun out from his jeans and fired at the two girls as they ran. Mackenzie felt the crippling pain course through her leg. The first bullet pierced through her leg causing her to trip and hit the ground, causing Sarah to trip over her. Through the tears welling in her eyes, she could see Al and Grayson moving closer and closer.

“No!” Sarah screamed and rolled Mackenzie out of the way as Al pulled the trigger once more. 

“Sarah!” Mackenzie screamed as Sarah’s body fell on top of her, blood pooling around the both of them from the wound in her stomach. Both the men froze in place.

“Oh, my God..” Grayson whispered. “You shot her.” He looked at Al with wide eyes. “You fucking shot Romeo’s niece. He’s going to fucking rip your head off when he finds out!” He screamed. “He’ll kill us both, do you have any idea what you just did?!”

Al choked up a bit before screaming back, “I know you fucking ass! You don't think I didn’t know who the target was?! Lets just get out of here, alright! We leave both of them and just run! He won’t know what happened!” 

“He’ll know his niece is dead and that we were there, you moron!” Grayson yelled, pointing at where Mackenzie was trying to stay as still as she could. She tried to suck in her tears with a little sniff, going unnoticed by the two men arguing in the alley. If she acted dead or almost dead maybe they wouldn't notice and just leave, and maybe she could help Sarah.

“ ...and we’re not telling him that I did this.” Al yelled, glaring at Grayson. “We just have to tell him that Hemmings did it. He’ll come after him himself if he hears that Luke killed his niece.”

“Yeah! And, he’ll be glad to hear that Luke’s little bitch has an injury of her own, a little loss of blood and her life.” Grayson smirked down at Mackenzie as she was trying to stay as still as possible, blood oozing all around her.

“Come on, let’s get out of here. Maybe the bitch will bleed out.” Al laughed and ran back down the alley with Grayson. Mackenzie bit her lip and pulled her phone out of her pocket, as she tried to move Sarah off of her without causing her more pain. 

She hit speed dial for Luke and held the phone to her ear with one hand, while keeping pressure on her own wound with the other. Luke answered after one ring.

“Mackenzie, what’s up?” Luke asked.

“Sarah.. She’s been shot.” Mackenzie sobbed and looked at Sarah’s body. “Al and Grayson found us outside the club.”

“I’m on my way, Mac. Stay put.” Luke demanded.

“I can’t move anyways, I have a bullet in my leg.” Mackenzie winced and pressed on the wound harder.

“What?!” Luke yelled into the phone. “Mackenzie, you got shot?!”

“Yeah, while I was running away. Please, just get here, Lu..” She whimpered softly and crawled over to where Sarah’s body was. Her breathing was ragged, tears streaming down her face as she stared back at Mackenzie.

“Baby, call Feldy or Mitchy. Have them bring you into the club. I’ll be there soon.” Luke sighed, the sound of a car starting echoed in the background of the phone call.

“Please hurry.” 

“I will, baby. I love you.” Luke sighed. 

“I love you, too.” Mackenzie sniffed and hung up, dialing Feldy’s number.

“Mackenzie, what can I do for you?” Feldy asked, the noise of the club apparent in the background.

“I’m in the alley outside the club. I need you to come out here right now.” She said quickly, watching the blood continue to flow from her wound.

“Alright, I’m coming.” He said hanging up. Mackenzie put her phone down before turning her focus back to Sarah, both of them were sobbing.

“Stay with me, Sarah,” she begged as she tried to put pressure on the wound. Sarah let out a scream as she touched the wound. “I know,” Mackenzie cried out, “but you can’t give up on me,” she sobbed. Sarah shook as she took in a deep breath before speaking. 

“Mackenzie..” she uttered in a low broken voice. “you are and will always be my best friend,” she choked. 

“Don’t you dare!” Mackenzie screamed as her eyes started to flutter, her breathing start to slow down. “Sarah,” she screamed. “No!” Her tears were continuously streaming down her face, as the back door swung open, revealing John. His eyes widened as he saw Mackenzie leaning over a body, with blood everywhere and a gaping wound in her leg against the wall with blood trickling down her hand and onto the pavement. 

“Jesus Christ, what happened?” He ran over to her and knelt down.

“Al and Grayson cornered Sarah and I. We started to run, but they were shooting. They hit my leg and they were going to kill me, but Sarah took the bullet.” Mackenzie looked over at Sarah’s body.

“Did you call Luke yet?” Feldy asked as he carefully picked Mackenzie up. 

“Of course, I called him.” Mackenzie winced. 

Feldy nodded, “we have to get you into Luke’s office so we can fix this,” he said moving to pick her up. 

“No.” She yelled, “what about Sarah? We have to save her!” she screamed. John looked down at Sarah, seeing her frozen like body and cold stone face. She was dead. 

“Mackenzie,” he sighed, pulling her close, “she’s gone.” Sobs continued to wrack her body as he picked her up and carried her back into the club into Luke’s office. He set her on his desk and took his belt off. “I’m just going to wrap this around your leg to stop the bleeding.” Feldy told her, watching her sobs continue to wrack her body.

“I know, Feldy. I’m a nurse.” Mackenzie sniffed, finally taking a deep breath laid back on the desk and Feldy pulled the belt tight around her leg. She whimpered in pain and wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

“I’m going to remove the bullet.” Feldy explained, rummaging through Luke’s drawers for the bullet tongs. He pulled open the drawer full of Mackenzie’s bras. “Why am I not surprised?” He laughed and shut the drawer.

“Feldy, focus, please.” Mackenzie cried out, shooting him a pleading look.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there.” He found the tongs and pulled off the protective cover.

“God, where the hell is Luke?” Mackenzie sniffed and watched as Feldy pushed her sweatpants up. Suddenly the door burst open and Luke ran in.

“I’m here, baby.” He rushed to her side and grabbed her and wrapped his arms around the top half of her body. “I’m right here. You’re gonna be okay.” He said kissing her head, holding her close. Mackenzie screamed as Feldy pressed the tongs against her leg.

“Fuck!” She gripped Luke’s hand and cried against his chest.

“You’re okay, Feldy knows what he’s doing. You’re gonna be okay.” Luke whispered to her and held her close. She cried against him as Feldy stuck the tongs into her leg, pulling the bullet out. 

“Alright, I’ve got it.” Feldy put the bullet on the desk. “Luke, you can take over with bandaging her up.” 

“Alright, thank you, Feldy.” Luke nodded and Feldy walked out, closing the door behind him. 

“Sarah took a bullet for you?” Luke asked as he let go of her hand. Mackenzie nodded and held onto the desk. “I was supposed to be the one to take a bullet for you.”

“Luke, that’s not funny.” Mackenzie winced, wiping away the tears slowly as Luke wiped away her blood with the alcohol wipes. “Romeo wants you to give up the ring.” 

“Not happening. There is no way in hell am I giving it up.” Luke said sternly, wrapping the bandage around Mackenzie’s leg.

“Luke, he’s going to kill you. Al said that he’s going to tell Romeo that you killed Sarah.” Mackenzie looked at Luke. “I just lost Sarah, I can’t lose you, too.” She sighed and Luke took the belt off her leg. “I need to get away for a while, Lu. I have to go home.” 

“Babe, Ohio is too far away from here. I can’t let you leave yet.” Luke sighed and helped her sit up. “Not with this wound. At least wait a week.”

“I want to go home for Thanksgiving. I haven’t been home since my dad..” Mackenzie looked down at her hands.

“That’s in 2 weeks, that’s plenty of time.” Luke kissed the top of her head. “Thanksgiving will be the perfect time for you to go home.” 


	17. 17

By the time Thanksgiving had grown closer, Mackenzie was more than ready to go home to Ohio. She had reached out to Sarah’s parents since they decided to wait to have the funeral. A lot of her family was going to be away so they wanted to wait. Thinking of her family, Mackenzie just wanted to go home and see her mom. On the day she was supposed to leave she had her bags packed up and she was ready to go. “Luke, why aren’t your bags packed? We have to leave now if we’re going to make it in time,” she said walking into the bedroom

“I’m not going.” He shrugged and continued to flip through the channels on the TV against the wall.

“Yes you are. Pack your bags.” Mackenzie crossed her arms. 

“No, Mac, I’m not going with you.” Luke sighed. “I can’t go with you. Your family probably hates me now, besides you need some alone time with them. Romeo doesn’t know where you are and probably thinks you are dead, which means he is going after me alone. I’m not coming and risking him find out that you are alive and have him try and hurt you. I can’t just disappear, baby,” he reasoned.

“Luke,” she sighed, climbing onto the bed beside him where he was lying. He turned onto his side looking at her. 

“Mac, baby-” he began, but she cut him off. 

“I need you to be with me,” she said sadly, “After Sarah,” she started, tears filling her eyes again. “I’m not going alone. I can’t be alone.” Her voice, breaking as she tried to hold the tears back. He closed his eyes before sighing and taking her body into his arms before sitting up. 

“You won’t be alone,” he whispered. 

“You have your mom and Jackson, and didn’t you say that Jackson’s girlfriend had the baby? You have people around you,” he said trying to comfort her. 

“It’s not the same,” she sighed sadly. She paused for a moment. “Jackson’s probably going to see his family instead. Friends can only do so much.”

“Fine,” he whispered against her forehead. “I’ll come with you, let me pack my bag and we can go okay?” She nodded before he kissed her forehead and moved her back onto the bed before getting up off the bed, and grabbing a black duffel bag from his closet,  filling it with clothes. He was grabbing his suit jacket and shoes when Mackenzie spoke up. 

“You don’t have to wear a suit, babe.” Mackenzie smiled softly as she got up and walked over to him.

“I want to look nice for your family.” Luke shrugged. She smiled softly before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest once more.

***

Half an hour later, Luke grabbed his bag and Mackenzie’s before going down to the garage. Mackenzie followed and grabbed the keys on her way out. She unlocked the car and Luke put their bags in the back. Mackenzie slid into the driver’s seat and started the car. “What the hell are you doing, Mac?”

“I’m driving my favorite car.” She shrugged. Luke chuckled and shook his head and got in. 

“I don’t usually let other people drive my car.” Luke looked at her as she backed out of the driveway.

“Well, I’m not other people. I’m your girlfriend, so I get to drive your SUV.” She smiled. “Besides, I don’t think you remember how to get to my parents’ house.”

“That’s not true. I do remember.” Luke chuckled. “I wouldn’t forget that house.” He smiled and turned the radio on. He hummed along to the song playing while Mackenzie drove. 

It took roughly 7 hours and 15 minutes to reach Mackenzie’s childhood home, with them stopping and switching drivers twice. “New siding?” Luke asked referring to the white siding that was in place of the old yellow siding he had seen so many times, as Mackenzie parked in the driveway.

“Yeah, Mom was tired of yellow and she thought white would look nicer. She had Jackson change it last year.” Mackenzie got out of the car and grabbed her bag. Luke did the same and followed her up the path to the house. Mackenzie pushed open the door and stepped into the entryway.

“Who’s that?” Georgia called from the kitchen, through the chaos of family visiting.

“It’s me, mom.” Mackenzie smiled and took her shoes off.

“Oh, Mackenzie!” Georgia squealed and came out to the entryway, hugging Mackenzie tightly. “And, who.. oh, you brought Luke. Great…. uh, to see you again.” Georgia sighed, frowning slightly, trying to keep up an act in front of her daughter.

“We’re back together now.” Mackenzie smiled and held Luke’s hand. 

“Well, that’s just..” Georgia forced a smile. “Great.”

“Do you need any help in the kitchen, Ma’am?” Luke smiled at her.

“Oh, no. That’s alright, we’re ready to eat now.” Georgia shrugged. “You two can put your things in Mackenzie’s old room. We’ll wait to start eating.” Mackenzie nodded and lead Luke to her room. She set her bag on the bed and turned to Luke. 

“I’m sorry if my family seems cold to you tonight. They know about the breakup and how it left me in a bad place.” Mackenzie held Luke’s hands.

“I deserve it. I never should have left you like that.” Luke pressed a kiss to her head and smiled softly. “Come on, let’s go eat.” The pair walked down the stairs and to the dining room. Mackenzie took a seat at the table and Luke next to her. 

“So, is this the same Luke that left for no reason and didn’t contact you for two years after he dropped you like a hat?” Mackenzie’s uncle, Sean, asked, sipping his beer. Mackenzie sighed and held Luke’s hand under the table.

“Yes, it’s the same Luke.” She quietly shooed her mom as she offered her some wine. “I’m not feeling the greatest, and wine always makes it worse.”

“So, did he come back because he loved you or because he wanted sex?” Sean crossed his arms.

“Sean, cut it out.” Georgia sighed and sat down, glaring at her brother.

“Luke came back and helped me.” Mackenzie ran her thumb along Luke’s knuckles under the table. “I wasn’t in a safe environment and Luke got me out of it.” 

“See!” Carol, Sean’s wife, piped up. “I told you so many times, Mackenzie, that that city was dangerous!”

“He was probably the reason you were in it in the first place.” Sean mumbled. The food was passed around and everyone began eating so they could all avoid the awkward conversation. 

“Mackenzie, you didn’t take any stuffing. You love stuffing.” Georgia frowned.

“I don’t know what it is, but I’m feeling a bit sick and the smell of it isn’t helping. I’ll bring some home in a container though,” Mackenzie shrugged and took a bite of her mashed potatoes. 

***

After everyone finished eating, everyone went to the family room, as more and more family began to arrive to spend the rest of the night together as a family. Mackenzie’s family were gathered around her as she sat on the couch with her new ‘niece.’ Jackson, her childhood best friend, had shown up after all. Mackenzie sat on the couch with the small baby. Luke had tried to make his way to her, but it seemed like every time he got close another family member would step in front of him and he’d be pushed to the back. No one was talking to Luke or even acknowledging his existence. He didn’t mind not talking to the rest of her family, he just wanted to be right beside Mackenzie. He sighed and walked out of the house, taking a seat on the back porch swing. He rubbed his face as he thought about the last time he sat on this swing.

_ It wasn’t like Luke had planned to make Mackenzie cry. He didn’t mean to say it in the first place, it just came out wrong. He didn’t think she was fat, he thought she looked beautiful. His mouth just said the words before his brain could tell him they weren’t the right ones. He put his face in his hands and took a deep breath. He looked up when Brett took a seat on the bench across from him. “Why is my daughter crying in her room?” Brett crossed his arms. _

_ “I tried making a joke about something to her but she took it seriously and we got into a bit of a fight.” Luke sighed. “She just took it so seriously and didn’t let me explain and now I feel fucking terrible.” He muttered into his hands _

_ “Language, boy.” Brett scolded. _

_ “I’m sorry, sir, but I just don’t think there are words that can show how passionate I am about your daughter. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.” Luke looked at his hands. “She makes me feel like I’m special even though I know I’m not. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and it breaks my heart to see her so torn up about something I did.” _

_ “You’re always going to have times when you say something wrong, but the important thing you need to learn is how to make her realize you don’t mean it. You can tell her that you don’t, but it doesn’t mean anything unless you show her until she believes you.” Brett said and leaned his arms on his knees. “It happened to me all the time. We’re men, it happens,” he chuckled. Luke slightly chuckled with him. _

_ “I told myself when I met her that I was going to make myself a better person than I was the day before, that each time she sees that I’m changing for the better, for her. She inspired me to try and change” Luke smiled to himself. “I thought that I never could change but each day, when I see her happy, it just makes me feel like a better person, and then I do stupid stuff like this and wonder how she is still with me. Then, I question if I really am changing or just forcing myself to believe it.” _

_ “Listen here, Luke.” Brett looked at Luke. Luke let out a deep breath, almost scared for what Brett was going to say. Brett never called Luke by his name, only ‘boy’. “I’m going to tell you right now that you’re the only one I ever want my daughter to be with. I see the way you make her smile and I see the way your eyes light up when you look at her.” Brett smiled. “I see the love you two have for each other, and I know that you love my daughter more than anyone else ever could. You know how I know that?” _

_ “How?” Luke smiled softly. _

_ “Because I feel that way for Georgia, and I look at her the same way you look at my daughter.” Brett smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “I want you to have this.” He handed the box to Luke and Luke carefully opened it. _

_ “It’s a ring..” Luke whispered, looking at it. _

_ “This ring has been passed down from generation to generation. My father gave it me and I proposed to Georgia with it. I don’t have a son and I’m giving it to you to keep it in the family.” Brett clasped his hands together. “I’m not expecting you to propose with it, but I at least want you to give it to her with a promise. A promise to love and support her through anything.” _

_ “I love your daughter, sir. Thank you for the ring.” Luke smiled. _

_ “You have my blessing to marry my daughter whenever you see fit.” Brett smiled and stood up. “Now, I suggest you go back in there and tell my daughter that you’re sorry and that you love her more than anything.” _

Luke pulled the ring out of his pocket and twirled it in his fingers. He jumped slightly as Jackson came out to the porch. The noise of the door startled Luke causing the ring fell out of Luke’s hands and fell down a crack in the wood of the porch. “Shit, I need to get under the porch.”

“I’ll get the flashlight.” Jackson said, as if it happens all the time. He grabbed a large flashlight from the inside of the house and came back out. He turned it on and set it down so the light was shining down into the space underneath the porch. Luke took off his jacket and walked down the steps. He crawled under the porch and looked around for the ring. 

“I cannot believe I’m doing this.” Luke groaned and crawled toward the light of the flashlight. “There’s probably 600 spiders under here.”

“Oh, calm down. It’s November, they’re all dead or hibernating by now.” Jackson rolled his eyes. Luke huffed and picked up the ring from the dirt.

“I found it.” He announced, crawling out from under the porch. He dusted himself off and walked up the steps. 

“What did you drop anyways?” Jackson asked, turning off the flashlight.

“This.” Luke smiled and showed him the ring. His eyes widened and he looked at Luke.

“Where did you get that?” He asked, sitting on the swing.

“Her dad gave it to me 2 years ago. He told me that he wanted me to keep it in the family. He gave me his blessing and he told me that I would be the only one he ever wanted to marry his daughter.” Luke smiled and cleaned the dirt from the ring. “I’m not going to propose with it, I’m just going to give it to her as a promise ring. Just so she knows that I’ll be the one who marries her someday.”

“He gave you his blessing?” There were tears in his eyes. 

“He was a good man, Jackson. He loved you like a son and he loved Mackenzie so much.” Luke sat next to him. “It kills me that I wasn’t here for her when he left. I should have been here. I should have been at the funeral.”

“They sent you an invitation..” He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

“I still have it. I keep it framed on my desk at work.” Luke smiled softly. “I was just too scared to go. I was scared to see Mackenzie again.”

“Why did you leave her? She said it was your job that tore you both apart. What do you do for a living?”

“I run a club in New York City, and I’m in charge of an underground boxing ring.” Luke explained, leaving out the gang.

“A boxing ring?” Jackson looked at Luke. “I thought only mobsters ran those.”

“Uh, times have changed.” He said, trying to keep from telling him. 

“Brett  loved boxing. He always said if Georgia hadn’t gotten pregnant with Kenzie so soon, he would’ve started boxing.” she sniffed. “I can’t even watch it on TV anymore, it makes me miss him too much. Georgia is even worse than me though.”

“He’s always going to be here with you, even if you can’t see him.” Luke smiled softly. “He sees you and your new little girl and he must love her so much,” he said putting his arm around him comfortably.

“You have my blessing, Luke,” a voice chimed in from behind. He turned to see Georgia standing in the door. “I know you hurt my daughter, but I also know that I’ve never seen her as happy as she is with you. And Brett would never forgive me if I didn’t keep his blessing.” Georgia smiled stepping forward, grabbing Luke’s hand and squeezed it gently. “She’s probably looking for you.”

“Yeah, I need to go change. I have dirt all over my shirt.” Luke chuckled and stood up, looking at his girlfriend’s family. “Thank you,” he smiled and walked back inside. He walked up the stairs to Mackenzie’s room and walked in. 

“Why is there dirt on your shirt?” Mackenzie asked, standing up from where she sat on her bed. 

“I had to go under the porch to get something.” Luke shrugged and pulled a band tee from his bag.

“What was it?” Mackenzie asked, walking over to him. 

“I’ll give it to you once I change.” Luke smiled and closed the door. Mackenzie nodded and sat on her bed again. Luke changed into sweatpants and his band tee. Mackenzie looked at him as he stood up straight and walked over to her. He got down on one knee in front of her and held her hands.

“Oh, my God, Luke. What are you doing?” Mackenzie widened her eyes.

“I should have done this a long time ago.” Luke smiled and held up the ring for her to see. “Now, I’m not proposing yet, but I am making you a promise that I will. I am giving you this ring as a promise to love and support you through anything. I will love you forever and I’m not going to let you slip away again.” Tears filled Mackenzie’s eyes as Luke carefully slid the ring on her finger.

“Luke, is this the same ring my dad proposed to my mom with?” Mackenzie asked, looking at the ring.

“Yes, it is. 2 years ago, your dad gave me that ring and told me that I would always have his blessing to marry you.” Luke smiled and stood up. “I just got your mom’s blessing out on the porch when she helped me get the ring from under the porch.”

“I can’t believe you went under there.” Mackenzie wiped the tears from her eyes. “You risked getting your suit dirty for this ring?”

“Of course I did, Mac. I would risk my life for that ring, if it means you’re mine until the day I die.” He smiled and held her hands. “Mackenzie, I love you.” She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you, too, Luke.” She pressed her lips to his.


	18. 18

As November faded into December and the Christmas season was upon them, Luke was drowning in work at the club. Things with the business were going downhill. He had his best bartender quit and he lost two waitresses for the private booths. He was gaining more and more popularity, even though his club was already the number one club in the city, which was both good and bad. He needed more workers to handle all the customers which lead to him and the boys working more.”Mike, booth 6 needs a refill on beers.” Luke called, opening a new bottle of schnapps.

“You know, I thought I’d stop serving when I left Australia.” Michael huffed and brought the beers to table 6. 

“Why don’t we hire Mackenzie as a server? She used to be one of those waitresses that wore skates, so she must be good.” Calum suggested as he washed the cups.

“She just started working at the hospital for her internship, she doesn’t have time to work here.” Luke smiled proudly to himself. “Do you know how hot it is to date a nurse?”

“Mate, we hear it everyday.” Ashton rolled his eyes. “I’m out of here, have fun tonight boys.” Ashton smirked and hung up his apron on the hook.

“I’m leaving in 5 minutes.” Calum reminded Luke. “Nia and I are going out.”

“Are you all seriously going to make me close alone?” Luke grumbled, serving drinks at the bar. 

“Sorry, mate, we’ve got other things to do.” Michael sighed. “I have to go the ring tonight to pay the winners since you decided to don’t want to show up unless it’s someone important fighting.”

“Feldy, you’re staying tonight, right?” Luke asked, turning to Feldy.

“I don’t leave. So, yes.” Feldy smiled. 

“I knew I could count on you, Feldmann.” Luke grinned. 

When most of the patrons had left, Luke hung up his apron and walked to his office. He grabbed his suit jacket and shrugged it on. He lit a cigarette and walked out to the alley to get to his car. “Hemmings!” Romeo chuckled as he leaned against the wall. “I’ve been waiting for you.” Luke placed his hand over the spot where his gun was sitting in his pants

“What are you doing here, Romeo?” Luke snarled.

“How’s your little bitch doing?” Romeo asked. “I hear she got quite the injury when you killed my niece.”

“I didn’t kill Sarah. Your men did.” Luke seethed. “You need to stay the fuck away from Mackenzie and me.”

“But, she’s just so much fun and she’s so easy to get.” Romeo chuckled darkly. Luke had enough and pulled out his gun, cocking it and aiming it at Romeo.n“I tried to see her at the hospital today, but she’s a very busy woman.” Romeo smirked. “And, boy, does she look good in scrubs.” 

“Keep your fucking mouth shut or I will shoot you.” Luke warned, nostrils flaring. 

“Boys, hold him down.” Romeo smirked. Al and Grayson came up behind Luke so quickly that he didn’t see them until they had grabbed his arms, holding him back down. 

“Let me go!” Luke yelled, thrashing around in their grips.

“Romeo, do it!” Al yelled, gripping Luke’s hair and pulling his head back. Romeo pulled a knife out of his suit jacket and thrust the blade into Luke’s stomach. 

“That’s for my niece.” Romeo grinned, pulling the knife out and thrusting it in again. Luke gasped for air as he felt his lungs constricting. Romeo pulled the knife out and stabbed Luke in the stomach repeatedly. Al and Grayson let go of Luke and let him fall to the ground. Romeo laughed darkly and sent a kick to Luke’s stomach. “Once you’re done trying to stay alive, I’ll be paying your friend Michael a visit at the ring” he said, taking a picture of him, bleeding out. “I’m sure they’ll give it up right away.

“You’ll never take the ring from me.” Luke mumbled as best he could through the pain. Romeo chuckled and looked at Al and Grayson.

“Let’s go. Little Hemmings can bleed out here in the alley, just like he let my niece do.” Romeo said and walked back down the alley, Grayson and Al following him. Luke tried to crawl to the door of the club, but he didn’t have the strength. He pulled out his phone and struggled to John. 

“What’s up?” Feldy answered.

“T-tell Mackenzie I’m sorry..” Luke whispered, struggling to speak. His body felt cold and he couldn’t tell if the world was spinning or not.

“Luke, what’s going on?” Feldy asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Alley..” Luke coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth. He tried to keep his eyes open, but soon enough, they fluttered closed and the world around him fell dark. Feldy grabbed his gun and ran out to the alley. 

“Oh, my God, Luke.” Feldy ran to Luke’s body and lifted his head. “Luke, wake up. Wake up.” Feldy slapped Luke’s cheeks, but it wasn’t waking him up. “Dammit, Luke! We can’t lose you!” Feldy yelled. He felt Luke’s neck for a pulse. “Come on, Luke.” He sighed. He pulled out his phone and texted the gang group chat.

**_Luke’s been stabbed. He doesn’t have a pulse. I’m taking him to the hospital and I need you all to meet me there. Do not tell Mackenzie._ **

Feldy laid Luke in the backseat of his car and got in. He sped down the street to the hospital. He carried Luke inside and brought him to the front desk. “He’s been stabbed several times, he needs to get in right away.”

“I’m sorry, sir. You’ll have to wait like everyone else.” The woman at the desk told him, not looking up from her computer. He fixed his grip on Luke before slamming his gun down on the desk, grabbing her attention to the bleeding body in his arms.

“Get my friend a room. Now.” The woman widened her eyes and stood up. 

“I need a gurney now!” She yelled into the busy ER. Within seconds, a gurney was rushed over. The gurney was pushed into a room and closed the door. John could hear the voice inside the room. “Someone page Peters and Pierce right away.” 

“A stabbing.” 

“Multiple wounds.” 

“He’s going to need surgery.” 

“We’re here,” a voice called as soon as they turned down the hall, running into the room, leaving the door open. “What do we got?” the short female asked.

“Multiple stab wounds,” a nurse answered. 

“Got it, we’ll have to get him down to the OR right away,” she continued. The nurses nodded and wheeled Luke out of the room. Feldy followed them down the hallway.

“He’s going to be okay, right?” Feldy asked as the short female doctor moved out of the room to let them move the gurney pass.

“We’re going to do everything we can for him, but we can’t promise he’ll make it. His wounds may have punctured an organ,” she said. “What happened to him?”

“Clara, call the OR and tell them to get ready for him.” The male doctor ordered as the gurney moved down the hall. “He needs surgery.” Clara nodded and called the operating room. 

“I have no idea,” he lied, knowing that telling the truth would add more trouble. “I was at work and when I walked out he was just lying there. His name is Luke. You need to help him,” he pleaded. She nodded. 

“We’ll do our best,” she said before going down the hall after the gurney. Feldy sighed and checked his phone before walking out to the waiting room.

“Where is he? Is he okay?” Calum asked as Feldy walked over to them.

“He needs surgery. They’re getting the operating room ready for him.” He sighed. “Romeo must have found him outside the club.”

“We have to tell Mackenzie.” Ashton crossed his arms. “She needs to know.” 

“Wait,” Calum said, “she is going to freak out, shouldn’t we wait?” 

“She’s either going to freak out now with us or later when she actually sees him in the hospital.” Michael reasoned. “We need to tell her now” 

“I’ll ask the front desk to page her.” Feldy nodded and walked to the front desk. “I need you to page Mackenzie Montgomery. She’s a nurse here.”

“I know who she is. I’ll have her come down right away.” The woman sighed and picked up the telephone receiver. She pressed a few buttons and held the receiver to her face. “Mackenzie Montgomery to the front desk, please.”

“Thank you.” Feldy smiled sweetly and walked back to the boys. 

“What would we do if we lost Luke?” Mitchy asked, rubbing his hands together. “He’s the only one holding us together. The gang will fall apart if someone new steps up. No one trusted anyone when Jack stepped down and brought Luke in. What do you think will happen to the gang if we bring in another outsider to do Luke’s job?”

“He’s going to be okay. We can all donate blood for him if we’re allowed to. And, if anything does happen, Luke’s already decided who gets to step up and be the leader. He sealed it in the office so he knows what he is doing.” Ashton sighed. Mackenzie walked into the waiting room still in her scrubs and frowned when she saw the boys standing there.

Her face dropped when she realized that the only person who could have been admitted was Luke. “No..” Tears filled her eyes. “No, this can’t be happening..” She walked over to them. 

“I’m sorry, Kenzie.” Feldy sighed and hugged her. 

“What happened?” She asked, nuzzling her face in his chest.

“He was stabbed outside the club.” Feldy explained, rubbing her back.

“Oh, my God..” She cried, gripping his shirt. 

“Come on, let’s sit down. We just have to wait. I’m sure someone will come up and update us about his condition.” Ashton said. Mackenzie nodded and they all took a seat on the uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room.


	19. 19

Mackenzie sat with the boys in the chairs until the front desk told them that Dr. Peter’s would be up to update them.  “We can all be tested to see if we match blood types if he needed it.” Calum said, coming back from the desk, breaking the silence. “They just need to know whose blood type matches his, so we have to test. They said Dr. Peters would come talk to us”.

“Luke’s O Positive, I looked at his medical records.” Mackenzie said, looking down at her hands.

“You looked at his medical records? I thought those were sealed.” Ashton looked at her.

“I may have done it illegally. Besides, it was the first time he had been admitted to the hospital 2 years ago” She chewed on her lip.

“Damn, little Kenzie isn’t as innocent as we thought.” Ashton smiled slightly. “What’s your blood type?”

“I don’t know. I knew it in high school when I regularly donated blood, but I don’t remember now, I haven’t donated since before I met Luke.” She shrugged and looked up as Dr. Peters came into the waiting room towards them.

“We can take 3 of you at a time to get tested.” He said and Mackenzie immediately got up. Calum and Ashton got up and the 3 of them followed Dr. Peters to the lab.

“How is he doing?” Mackenzie asked her co-worker.

“He’s not well. We’ve lost him a few times already, but hopefully once we get him some blood, he’ll stay with us. He’s on bypass right now. He’s good for another hour until we have to get this blood into him.” He said, getting what he needed to test their blood. “Who’s going first?”

“I am.” Mackenzie said, cutting off Ashton.  She took a seat in the chair and Dr. Peters wrapped the band around her arm. He found her vein and stuck the needle in, allowing just enough blood to come out. He pulled the needle out of her skin and applied the gauze. He did the same thing to Calum and Ashton.

“Alright, we should have your blood types in about 5 minutes. I’ll repeat this process with the other men and I’ll let you know.” Dr. Peters said, sending the 3 back to Luke’s room. Feldy, Mitchy, and Matt went to the lab next. 

“What am I gonna do if I lose Luke?” Tears welled up in her eyes again and Ashton sighed, holding her hand. 

“He’s going to be okay.” Ashton whispered, more for himself than her. The 3 boys came back, shocked expressions on their faces.

“What’s going on?” Calum asked, watching them sit down. Dr. Peters came into the room after the boys. 

“Well, Mackenzie you’re a match, bu-”

“Great, take my blood, it will be fine.” Mackenzie stood up quickly.

“But,” the doctor continued, “I need to talk to you privately.” She took a deep breathe before following the doctor into the nearest office. “Sit down,” he said, sitting in his chair behind the desk.

“Mackenzie, you’re pregnant. You can’t donate your blood.” Dr. Peters said and the room fell silent.

“I’m pregnant?” She sat down and stared at the floor. Suddenly, it all made sense. Her breasts growing, the bloating, the smell of certain foods making her feel sick.

“I’ll be back to give you a proper check after I give Luke some blood.” He sighed. “Uh, Mr. Hood, you were also a match. Let’s get you back to the lab.” Dr. Peters said and Calum stood up, following him back to the lab.

“I’m pregnant..” Mackenzie put her face in her hands. “I can’t be pregnant, Luke is gonna hate me.”

“Kenzie no, Luke has been wanting kids forever, he’s gonna be happy.” Ashton said. While it was true that Luke wanted kids, he lied about Luke being happy. Luke always said he wanted to be done with the gang before he had kids, so his children weren’t in danger. Luke was sure to freak, but he didn’t want her to know that.

“Do you really think so?” Mackenzie turned and looked at him.

“Mackenzie, he loves you so fucking much. He wouldn’t want kids with anyone else.” Ashton wrapped his arm around her gently.

3 hours and 7 snack breaks later, Dr. Peters finally returned to the room. “I’ve got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?” He asked, looking at the group.

“Bad.” Mackenzie said, looking up at him.

“Alright, the bad news is that Luke will have to stay longer than we thought. But, the good news is that he is taking the blood better than we thought he would. He’s on his way here now.” Dr. Peters smiled softly. “Mackenzie, I’d like you to come with me. I need to check on the baby.” She nodded and stood up, following him out. Luke was wheeled into the room on a bed a few minutes after Mackenzie had left. He slept peacefully as the nurse hooked him up to the heart rate monitor. 

“Here’s his call light, press it if you need me.” She instructed.

“Thank you.” Ashton smiled softly and she walked out. “I hope Michael’s doing okay at the ring.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Calum sighed and looked at the bandages on Luke’s stomach. “14 wounds. That son of a bitch stabbed him 14 times.” 

“Don’t worry, he’ll pay for what he’s done to Luke.” Mitchy chuckled softly. “We wouldn’t let the cunt get off without suffering a little.”

“I hope Luke recovers from this.” Calum sighed. “I don’t want my blood to go to waste.”

“Hey, at least now we know all of our blood types in case this happens to anyone else.” Feldy shrugged. Luke twitched slightly and all eyes turned to him. He coughed slightly and slowly opened his eyes.

“Jesus fucking Christ..” Luke whimpered softly. He tried to sit up but Mitchy was quick to push him back down.

“Hey, take it easy, champ.” Mitchy chuckled. “You need to get as much rest as you can now.”

“I need Mackenzie. Where is she?” Luke looked around the room frantically. 

“She’s with the doctor, calm down. She’ll be back soon.” Ashton held Luke’s hand gently. “You can’t leave us like that again.”

“Fucking Romeo was waiting for me in the alley.” Luke sighed. “He said that this is what I get for killing his niece.”

“But, you didn’t kill her?” Calum looked at Luke confused.

“Yeah, I know, but Romeo doesn’t. His men told him that I killed her.” Luke looked at his stomach. “This is gonna scar like crazy.”

“Yeah, he stabbed you 14 fucking times.” Calum huffed.

“He kicked me when I was down, too. Do you know how painful it is to be kicked in the stomach after you’ve been stabbed a million times?” Luke looked at them. “It felt like an asteroid fell on my stomach.” The boys chuckled softly. Luke looked up as Mackenzie came back into the room.

“Luke!” She gasped and rushed to his side, hugging him tightly. He did his best to wrap his arms around her. “I thought I’d lost you.” She mumbled.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He joked, taking a deep breath and sucking in the pain in his side

“Uh, we’ll leave you two alone.” Ashton said and stood up. The others followed suit and followed him out of the room.

“I’m sorry, Mackenzie.” Luke said, cupping her cheek.

“What? Luke, you have nothing to be sorry for.” She sat on the edge of his bed and held his hand.

“I almost left you. You would’ve been completely alone.” Luke rubbed her hand gently.

“Well, not completely.” She chewed on her lip. 

“What do you mean?” Luke asked, looking up at her.

“Promise you won’t freak..” she began. “I’m pregnant, Luke.” She smiled softly. “Dr. Peters says I’m 4 months along already.”

“You’re pregnant?!” Luke yelled, eyes wide. His heart rate sped up and the machine started beeping faster. Mackenzie squeezed his hand gently.

“We’re having a baby, Luke. Dr Peters said he can’t say for sure, but it looks like we’re having a boy.” She rubbed his hand and his heart rate still racing but not as rapidly.

“I’m gonna be a dad?” He whispered, looking up at her.

“You’re going to be an amazing dad.” She smiled and kissed his forehead softly. She took the ultrasound picture out of her pocket and handed it to Luke.

“God, this is fucking crazy.” He whispered, looking at the picture. “We made that?”

“Yeah, we did.” Mackenzie smiled softly. “Dr. Peters said he was conceived around September 18th. Do you remember what day that was?”

“That was the day we fucked for the first time in two years.” Luke smiled softly, looking at the picture again. “Can I keep this?” He asked, looking up at her.

“Of course. I have, like, 16 copies.” Mackenzie giggled softly. Luke may have been smiling on the outside, but on the inside, he was fucking terrified. How could he be a dad? 


	20. 20

When Luke was finally released from the hospital, he had spent a great deal of time thinking about the future in the car. His future, Mackenzie’s future, his baby’s future. He shuddered slightly as he thought about having a baby right now. The timing just wasn’t right. This kid would grow up messed up if it was around the gang. It deserved a better life than the one that Luke was living. “Luke, we need to talk abo-”

“I’m going to the ring. You’ll have to wait.” Luke shook his head and grabbed his own keys off of the counter.

“Luke, you’ve been out of the hospital for less than 48 hours. You need to rest.” Mackenzie sighed. “You and I need to talk about the ba-”

“I said, I’m going to the ring. You will have to wait.” Luke shrugged on his jacket and walked out to his car. 

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Mackenzie asked, turning to Ashton.

“He’s just being an asshole.” Ashton sighed and side hugged Mackenzie. “I think he’s just scared about the whole pregnancy thing.”

“He’s scared? He’s not the one carrying the fucking baby.” Mackenzie scoffed and pulled away. “I have to get ready for work.” She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. She went to Luke’s room and picked up her scrubs from the chair. She looked in the mirror and sighed. “These fucking hormones.” She glared at her reflection and slowly changed into her scrubs. She walked down the stairs and sighed as she leaned down to put her shoes on. “Ashton, will you let me know when Luke comes home?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you.” Ashton sighed. Mackenzie nodded and walked out the car Luke had purchased for her. A simple Chevy Suburban 2000. She put her bag in the back and hopped in. She sighed and drove to work in the silent car. She worked a 12 hour shift that day, and Luke still wasn’t home. 

***

Sarah’s funeral came a few days later and Luke was still nowhere to be seen.

“Mackenzie, are you sure you want to go to this?” Ashton asked. “You know Romeo is going to be there.”

“Ash, Sarah was my best friend and she died because of me. I have to be there.” Mackenzie pulled on the black dress, rubbing her stomach. She sucked in a sharp breath and pressed on the side of her stomach.

“What is it?” Ashton asked, stepping closer to her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” tears pricked Mackenzie’s eyes. “He just moving for the first time.” She wiped her eyes and rubbed her stomach. “I just wish Luke was here to feel it..”

“He’ll be back soon, I promise.” Ashton kissed the top of her head. “Mike, Cal, Feldy, and I are coming with you to the funeral. We can’t risk anything happening to you or the baby.” Mackenzie nodded and sat on the bed to put her shoes on. She tied the laces of her Converse and stood up once more. Feldy drove them all the church, the sky a dull gray to match the way Mackenzie was feeling. She wanted nothing more than for Luke to be here for her. He missed her father’s funeral and now her best friend’s. She got out of the car and followed Ashton into the church. 

“Well, look who it is.” Romeo sneered, blocking the group from entering the sanctuary. “The bitch who got my niece killed.”

“It wasn’t my fault. I didn’t get her killed and Luke didn’t kill her. Al is the one who shot her.” Mackenzie rubbed her stomach slightly. “We’re just here for Sarah, we don’t want any trouble.”

“There’s already trouble by you being here. I should kill you right now.” Romeo growled as he lunged at her. She screamed and Calum shoved Romeo, holding him back. Mackenzie sniffled and rubbed her stomach. 

“Ash, he’s kicking like crazy. I think he’s scared..” She whispered, looking up at him.

“What? Are you pregnant?” Romeo asked, his voice light and humorous. “This is just too good. Luke Hemmings got the bitch pregnant.” 

“Lay off, mate. We just want to celebrate Sarah’s life. Same as you.” Feldy crossed his arms and gauged Romeo’s response. 

“You can stay for the service, but I want you all gone as soon as it ends.” Romeo glared at them and walked to the front of the church. The group took a seat in the back and Mackenzie took a deep breath.

“Mackenzie!” an older voice cried out. She looked up to see Sarah’s mom walking over to her, her arms out to embrace her. 

“Mona,” she sighed, standing up and walking into her arms. “Thank god you are here,” she sniffled against her shoulder.  

“I’m so sorry again.” Mackenzie said, rubbing her back. Mona pulled away, reaching her arm to cup her face. 

“it’s not your fault, sweetie,” she sighed.

“Mona,” a male voice called behind them. They both turned to see her husband standing there. The pews were pretty filled up by now. “They want to start, dear,” he said. She nodded to him. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, turning back to Mackenzie. She took a deep breath before following her husband to their seats. He gripped her hand softly as she reached him. Mackenzie could see him planting kisses on her head and whispering sweet comforting things into her ear. Mackenzie sighed at the sight of them. It made her want Luke, he was supposed to comfort her like that. But, she knew that as much as she wanted Luke right now, she didn’t want to talk to him because of his decision to leave. He clearly didn’t want the baby. She just hoped he would be home when they got back back from the funeral so she knew he was safe.

***

When they got home from the funeral, Luke still wasn’t home. In fact, Luke didn’t come home for the entire week.

“Where the hell is Luke?” Calum snapped during dinner one night, interrupting the silence of the table. They were all thinking the same thing for a week but none of them truly knew. When the boys went to the club, he wasn’t there and when he went to the ring, they would be informed that he just left. He was ignoring everyone.

“Frankly, I don’t give a fuck where he is.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes and carried the dish of dessert into the dining room. 

“Kenzie, he’s the father of your baby.” Ashton sighed, putting the serving spoon in the dish. 

“Yeah, I’m pregnant and he’s not here.” Mackenzie sat down. “If he really wanted this baby, he’d be here right now.” She sighed and served herself. 

“You know he’s just scared. He just needs time to think about this.” Calum shrugged and served himself. “And, besides, he’s probably just sleeping somewhere near by in order to get to the ring and the club everyday.”

“He should be here with Mackenzie and his child.” Ashton crossed his arms. “He needs to at least talk to her.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.” Mackenzie snapped. “The day he walked out and decided to not come back, was the day I decided I’m done.” 

“Kenzie, what are you talking about?” Ashton looked at her.

“I gave him another chance because I loved him, but I can’t keep doing this.” She sighed. “I can’t keep thinking that he’s going to change, because he’s not. He will never change and I have to accept that.”

“He’ll come around eventually.” Feldy sighed. “Luke’s just one of those people that can’t say what he’s feeling.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t give a single fuck anymore.” Mackenzie stood up from the table and ran up the stairs. 

“Does she mean that, or is it the baby hormones making her bitchy?” Calum asked, taking a bite of the cheesecake

“Who knows anymore, I just wish Luke would man up and start being here for her and the baby. He kicked for the first time and Luke wasn’t here to feel it.” Ashton sighed, taking a bite. Mackenzie went to Luke’s room and began picking up all of her things that were scattered around the room. She carried them across the hall to her old room and set them on the bed. She sat on the bed and let out a deep breath.

“Please stop kicking..” She whispered down to her slightly protruding stomach. “I’m sorry daddy left, but he does that a lot.” Mackenzie carefully stood up and began putting her things away. 

“Mackenzie, what are you doing?” Ashton asked, as he stood in the doorway. 

“I’m not staying in Luke’s room anymore. I’m not being with Luke anymore, I can’t.” Mackenzie rubbed her face and looked at Ashton. “I can’t do this anymore..”

“Just take it one day at a time. Luke will come back soon.” Ashton sighed. “Just, please talk to him when he gets back. Please.” 

“Fine” she sighed. “But tonight, “I’m going to stay with Bryana. I can’t stay here another night. Not in his bed knowing that he walked out on me and the baby.”


	21. 21

Luke had been gone a 3 weeks before he returned to the mansion. He walked in, just as he would any other day. “Luke, where the hell have you been?!” Calum yelled, standing up from his spot on the couch.

“I just needed to think.” Luke rolled his eyes and hung up his jacket. “Where’s Mackenzie?”

“She’s asleep, Luke. It’s 4am.” Calum scoffed and crossed his arms. “Was it so hard to tell us where you’ve been?”

“I was at the hotel, Cal. Where I always am when I don’t come home.” Luke rolled his eyes once. “I need to think about some stuff,” he said and walked up the stairs to his room. He turned the light on and a frown formed on his face. Everything of Mackenzie’s was gone from his room. He shook his head and sat on his bed. “Fuck,” he thought. “I messed everything up more.” He sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket and began scrolling through his social media, seeing if there was anything about Kenzie. He looked up when Mackenzie’s door opened. She didn’t look back at him, she just jogged down the hall to the bathroom. She knelt in front of the toilet emptied the contents of her stomach. “Mackenzie.” Luke sighed and ran to the bathroom. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, go away.” She sighed and hurled once more. Luke gently pulled her hair back from her face, but she swatted his hands away. “Leave me alone, Luke.”

“Mackenzie, what are you talking about?” Luke sighed, kneeling next to her.

“Luke, you need to go.” She coughed slightly and wiped her mouth.

“Mac, you’re throwing up and I just want to help you. I want to be here for you.” Luke looked at her and sighed. 

“I don’t need you here, Luke! Why can’t you just accept that?” She rolled her eyes and stood up, flushing the toilet. 

“Because, I love you, Mackenzie! I want to be here for you!” Luke yelled, throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Well,” Mackenzie paused for a minute, taking a deep breath. “I don’t love you. Why can’t you just leave me alone?” The air seemed to have been knocked from Luke’s chest. “I don’t want your help and I want you to leave.” Tears pricked Luke’s eyes as he stood up. 

“Mackenzie..” Luke’s voice cracked, as the tears threatened to spill. She turned his words against him. 

“I’m sorry, Luke. I just can’t do this anymore. You left me once and I forgave you. But now, you left again and gave me no warning. You hurt me more, Luke.” She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. Her body was shaking as she walked towards her car, sitting for a minute trying to calm herself down before she sped off to Bryana’s. Luke finally let the tears fall, a sob wracking through his body. He screamed and punched the mirror, the glass shattering. Ashton walked into the bathroom and sighed.

“Luke, you can’t act like this.” He rolled his eyes and took Luke’s hand, pulling the shard of glass out of it. He wrapped a bandage around his hand and crossed his arms. 

“She fucking left me, Ashton. She said the exact thing I said to her when I left.” Luke said rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, well, you kind of deserved it. You’ve been acting like a real asshole lately. You left for 3 weeks while she was pregnant. You can’t just fucking leave like that! She needed you, and you were gone! We all didn’t know where you were, man. You scared us, too.” Ashton rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I know! I’m a fuck up, I know!” Luke yelled and walked back to his room, slamming his door behind him.


	22. 22

Luke’s heart was completely broken. He couldn’t believe that Mackenzie had left him, after everything they had been through. He was just so confused about how she could use his words against him, how she could say she doesn’t love him. He was so angry at himself, at her, and at the world. He just needed a way to let it all out. Luke’s way was boxing. He had been, basically, living at the ring. He thought it would be good to give Mackenzie space until he was sur that she didn’t hate him. Luke’s fist connected with the punching bag. “Fucking hell.” Luke groaned, shaking his hand out. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, checking the notification. 

**_Michael and I got the crib built today. Mackenzie said the baby was kicking a lot more today. -A_ **

Luke sighed, and typed out a message to Ashton before returning to his punching bag.

**_Is the crib sturdy enough? I don’t want my child to be falling out of his crib while he sleeps. -L_ **

**_Of course it’s sturdy. Mackenzie spent all day at IKEA with Bryana to get the furniture. -A_ **

**_Is she happy? Does she miss me? -L_ **

Luke sighed as he watched the dots appear on his screen. He didn’t even know if he wanted to hear what Ashton had to say.

**_She’s happy. She’s laughing more, she’s smiling. She’s started eating dinner with us again. She makes us dinner every night because she wants to get used to having a family -A_ **

Luke rolled his eyes and threw his phone into his bag. “Of course, she’s happy. I’m not there to get in the way.” He sat with his back against the wall and took a gulp of his water. He rubbed his face and looked at the ceiling as his eyes filled with tears. All Luke ever wanted was to have someone to make happy. He often watched his parents while he was growing up. The way his father looked at his mother, he knew that he wanted to look at someone the same way. He also knew that he wanted someone to look at him the way his mother looked at his father. Luke reached into his bag and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a tattered picture as a single tear ran down his cheek.

_ It came as a shock when Jack pulled up to his parents house to see their front door wide open. He quickly got out his car and jogged inside. He walked down the hall, stopping in his tracks when he noticed blood on the walls leading to his parents’ room. “No..” He whispered, running to their room. He pushed open the door and coughed slightly at the rancid smell. His parents laid there on their bed, unmoving and covered in blood. From the looks and smells of the room, they had been dead for at least a week. Jack reached into his pocket and quickly grabbed his phone, dialing Ben’s number. When Ben arrived, Jack had already discovered the cause of death. Luke. _

_ “What the hell happened?” Ben asked, covering his mouth and nose with his shirt. _

_ “Luke. I told him not to talk about our family. He did this.” Jack seethed, looking at his parents. _

_ “Luke wouldn’t kill our parents.” Ben looked at Jack. _

_ “No, but there are people who hate Luke and would want to bring him down. His big mouth is the reason our parents are fucking dead!” Jack yelled. _

_ “Didn’t Luke say he was coming home for a few days?” Ben sighed, closing the bedroom door. Jack nodded, looking at the floor. “We’ll talk to him when he gets here, okay? We can figure out what actually happened.” _

_ Luke arrived two days later, unsure of why he felt so sick to be home. He was excited to see his family again, but he hadn’t stopped feeling as if he were about to vomit. Luke chewed on his lip as he walked over to his brothers who had offered to pick him up from the airport. “So, Luke, who knows you’re from Australia?” Jack questioned as Luke got in the car.  _

_ “Uh.. The boys and Macke-.” Luke cleared his throat. “Just the boys. Why?” _

_ “Mom and Dad are dead, Luke.” Jack snapped. “They’re dead and it’s because of you. You and your big mouth lead the other gangs here and they killed our parents!” Jack yelled.  _

_ “M-Mom and Dad are dead..?” Luke asked,  his voice breaking. _

_ “Yes! They were fucking murdered, Luke! It’s all because you can’t keep your fucking mouth shut!” Jack yelled back at Luke. Luke shook his head and opened the car door, rolling out while the car was still moving. He pulled his bag with him and began running back down the street toward the airport. He was on the first flight back to New York, ready to run away from it all. _

_ Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months. Luke had disappeared for 2 months, and the boys had no idea where he was. Mackenzie, too, had no idea where he was, but she knew he would come back when he was ready. She figured something had happened to cause his delay. Ashton picked up the phone one night and set it to speaker as the boys watched the evening news. “This is Ashton.” _

_ “Ash, it’s Jack.”  _

_ “Jackie, baby, what’s up?” Ashton laughed, looking at the other boys. _

_ “I need to know where Luke is. Our parents are dead, and I lashed out at Luke about it when he came home. I blamed him for it, but I know it wasn’t his fault.” Jack sighed. _

_ “Oh, yeah, Luke’s gone. We haven’t seen or heard from him in months.” Calum answered, turning down the TV. _

_ “Fuck..” Jack sighed. “Celeste texts Luke a question mark every other day to make sure he’s okay. Usually he just sends the thumbs up emoji, but he hasn’t replied since he left Australia months ago to visit.” _

_ “He came home and left right away. What’s going on?” Ashton asked, putting the phone off speaker and holding it up to his ear. _

_ “Our parents were murdered. I lashed out at Luke, I blamed him.. I need to make things right with him,” Jack sighed. “I just.. I can’t let anything happen to Celeste or Ben’s wife. Luke’s girl.. Michaela or whatever her name is.” _

_ “Mackenzie.” Ashton corrected. Her head perked up from the hallway as she heard her name being spoken.  _

_ “Yeah, Mackenzie. Luke would go on a rampage if something happened to her, so Ben and I have a plan to get you all out of the gang if something goes wrong. Can you ask his girl if she knows where he is?” _

_ “Hey, Kenzie?” Ashton called. _

_ “What, Ash?” _

_ “Where’s Luke?”  _

_ “He’ll be home in a few days, I think.” Mackenzie said. In all honesty, she knew exactly where Luke was and when he was coming home. _

_ “She said he’ll be home in a few days.” Ashton spoke into the receiver. _

_ “Alright, I’ll text you the plans for getting out. But, I hope it never comes to that.” Jack said before hanging up. _

Luke wiped his eyes and tucked the photo back into his wallet. He pulled out the ultrasound picture Mackenzie had given him. “I’ll never leave you, Baby Hemmo. I promise.” He smiled softly and tucked the picture back into his wallet where he could keep it safe.


	23. 23

“Where has Luke been for the last 2 weeks?” Mackenzie asked as she stirred the macaroni and cheese.

“He’s been at the ring.” Calum said. He hopped up on the counter and watched as Mackenzie stirred. “He’s up against the biggest champion tonight. Luke’s a tiny little thing compared to Lou Bringhold.” Calum laughed.

“What?!” Mackenzie yelled, dropping her stirring spoon. Calum widened his eyes and watched the spoon hit the floor.

“It’s okay, Luke’s been training for this. He’s been training nonstop, he’s had the highest winning streak of anyone at the ring.” Calum got off the counter and picked up the spoon. 

“I need to be there. I have to make sure he’s okay.” Mackenzie grabbed her coat.

“No way in hell are you going down there, Mackenzie. Luke would kill us if we let you go there.” Ashton stood in front of her. 

“Ashton, please. I have to watch this fight. I can’t stay here knowing Luke is possibly going to get hurt.” She begged, looking up at him. “I promise, I’ll be safe.” She grabbed her keys and slid her shoes on.

“Call me when you get there, just so I know you’re safe.” Ashton sighed. She kissed his cheek softly and walked out to her car. She got in and quickly drove to the ring. She left her car in the alley and ran inside. 

“Ma’am, you can’t go in there without paying!” A guard yelled as she tried to get into the arena.

“I’m Luke Hemmings’ girlfriend. I need to get in there.” Mackenzie tried to push past him. He gripped her arms and held her back. 

“You need to leave.” He growled, pushing her back.

“Hey! Get your hands off the pregnant lady! She’s carrying your boss’ child!” One of the other guards yelled as he walked to the box office.

“Shit, I’m sorry, ma’am. I’ll bring you to the box.” He held onto her and walked into the arena with her. He walked her to the box and helped her sit down. 

“Can you call Ashton Irwin and tell him I made it here? I left my phone at the house.” Mackenzie looked up at the guard and he nodded. He walked back up the aisle and to his post. Mackenzie looked toward the ring and sighed when she locked eyes with Luke. “Be careful.” She said softly. Luke nodded and made a heart with hands, before pointing and blowing a kiss at her. Mackenzie smiled softly and made a heart back, blowing a kiss. The bell dinged and Lou Bringhold threw a punch at Luke’s cheek, knocking him down. Mackenzie let out a scream and covered her mouth. “Luke!” She yelled, watching him get up. He planted his footing and threw a punch to the champion in front of him. Mackenzie rubbed her stomach nervously as she watched Luke continue to throw punches at the much larger man. The bell dinged once more and a woman in a skimpy referee outfit walked around the outside of the ring, holding a large sign labeled “Round 2.” Mackenzie sighed and watched Luke as he sipped his water. She stood up carefully and walked out of the arena. 

“Miss, are you alright?” One of the guards from earlier asked her.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just can’t watch him get hurt.” She shook her head and walked down the hallway toward Luke’s office. She passed a large plaque, not thinking much of it. She carefully took a few steps back and looked at the silver plaque. 

_ In Loving Memory of Brett Montgomery, the inspiration behind the ring. Thank you for believing in me and believing in us. _

Tears filled Mackenzie’s eyes as she read the memoir. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed gently. “Daddy always has the subtlest ways of showing how much he cares.” She giggled sadly and wiped her eyes. She smiled and took a picture of the plaque, sending it to her mother. 

**_Look what Luke put up at his boxing ring. He dedicated the place to Dad. -M_ **

**_That boy has a weird way of showing his emotions. But I’m glad he gave something back to your father. Call soon! xoxo -G_ **

Mackenzie smiled and walked down the hall to Luke’s office. She walked in and took a seat at Luke’s desk. It was almost identical to his office at the club. She sat at his desk and looked at the pictures he had on his desk. There were pictures of the boys, of his childhood dog. But, what surprised her the most, was the picture of her and Luke that he had framed on the corner of his desk. She didn’t even know someone had taken a picture at that time. It was at her 21st birthday party. She was looking up at Luke like he was the sun after a cloudy day. She was smiling so brightly. She picked up the picture to look at it closer. “That’s my favorite picture of us.” She jumped slightly as he spoke.

“Jesus, Luke, you scared me.” She smiled and set the picture down. “Who took it?”

“Michael did. He thought it was cute because you looked at me like I was the only one in the room.” He grinned, walking over to her. “It’s also my favorite picture for that reason, as well.” He knelt in front of her and held her hands. “Mackenzie, I’m so sorry for the way we left things.” 

“No, Luke, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean the things I said. I was just upset that you kept leaving all the time.” She rubbed his hands and sighed. She looked at the bruise on his cheek. “You shouldn’t have fought him..”

“Baby, I won.” Luke grinned. “I beat the undefeated champion.” 

“I don’t care, Luke. You put yourself in danger.” Mackenzie sighed and rubbed Luke’s cheek gently.

“I’m alright, love. Don’t worry about me.” He smiled softly and placed his hands on her stomach. “How’s Baby Hemmo doing today?”

“He’s alright.” Mackenzie smiled and rubbed her stomach. “I want to name him Caden..”

“You’ve been thinking about names?” Luke looked up at her. She nodded and placed her hands over his. 

“I looked at names online and I really liked Caden.” She smiled and held Luke’s hands again.

“I think it’s perfect.” Luke grinned. He kissed her hands gently. “I want you to go home and get some rest, okay. I’ve got a couple things I have to do here for the fight, and then I’m coming home.”

“Wait, Luke. Why did you get the plaque for my father?” Mackenzie suggested, but Luke shook his head. 

“When I first met your dad, he was watching boxing on TV. He told me that he wanted his daughter to date a boxer, so he could protect her. That’s why I started the ring.” Luke smiled. “Now, get yourself home, love.”

“I can wait for you.” Mackenzie suggested.

“I’d feel better if you were at home with the boys. Just, don’t fall asleep yet. I want you to be awake when I get home.” Luke pressed a soft kiss to her lips and helped her stand up.

“Alright, I love you, Luke.” She smiled softly, rubbing her slightly protruding stomach. She couldn’t believe she only had 3 months before she could hold her baby boy.

“I love you, too, Mac.”


	24. 24

Mackenzie walked out of the ring and into the alley. She pressed the unlock button on her keys and the car beeped as the lights came on. “Going somewhere?” She dropped her keys and the voice sent shivers down her spine.

“What are you doing here, Romeo?” She asked, picking up her keys. 

“Your boyfriend defeated my champion, and I think he cheated. There’s no way your lanky little thing you call of a boyfriend could defeat Bringhold.” Romeo scoffed.

“That has nothing to do with me. Leave me alone.” She snapped and ran toward her car. She screamed as Al grabbed her hair, pulling her back. He wrapped his arm around her neck and held her against him.

“You really thought you could outrun me?” Romeo laughed dryly and walked over to her. “Get her into the van.” Romeo ordered. Al nodded and dragged Mackenzie down the alley and to the van. He shoved her in and got in behind her. 

“Luke will know I’m gone.” Mackenzie kicked her feet Al. His palm connected with her cheek.

“Haven’t you learned to keep your fucking mouth shut?” Al rolled his eyes and tied a bandana around her mouth to prevent her from speaking. He tied a zip tie around her wrists and ankles. She tried to scream against the fabric of the bandana, but it was muffled. 

“Don’t hurt her just yet, I want to make Luke think he can save her.” Romeo smirked and drove the van away. 

 

***

Luke got home that night, earlier than he expected. He walked inside the house and looked around. “Where’s Mackenzie?” He asked, looking at the boys.

“She was at the ring. Didn’t you see her there?” Ashton asked, pausing the movies. 

“Yeah, I saw her. She said she was coming home.” Luke walked back outside and looked for her car. He walked back inside, his heart beating faster. “Her car’s not here. I think something’s happened to her.” 

“Luke, I’m sure she’s fine.” Ashton stood up and walked over to him. 

“No, this kind of thing doesn’t happen.” Luke shook his head. “If something were to ever happen to Mackenzie or Caden, I don’t know what I’d do.” 

“Caden? You named the baby?” Calum asked.

“Yes, we named the baby. We need to find her.” Luke sighed.

“Uh, guys?” Michael spoke up. All eyes turned to him and he held up his phone. “I just got a link to a video. It’s Mackenzie.” Luke grabbed Michael’s phone and played the video. 

“He wants us to go to his warehouse. He said he’ll give her to us if we agree to a fight.” Luke sighed, looking at the gang.

“You 4 go, the rest of us will stay here and watch. If anything goes wrong, we’ll come get you out of there. Text a single letter and we’ll come right away.” Feldy suggested.

“Good idea. Let’s go, boys.” Luke grabbed his gun and ran out to the car. The drive over was short, almost like no time has passed at all. “Let’s get in and get Mackenzie, then get out. Got it?”

“Got it.” Calum nodded, sticking his gun in his belt. The 4 of them walked into the warehouse, the door sliding closed behind them. A gas floated into the room through the air vents. 

“Fuck, guys, it’s a trap!” Michael yelled, dropping to the floor. 

“Dammit!” Luke yelled, dropping down along with the others. He coughed and covered his mouth. “Hold your breath!” He yelled to the boys. Luke tried to hold his breath, but the room around him was slowly getting darker. 

He woke up in a dark room. He had been stripped of his phone and gun, the other boys the same. “Shit, where are we?” Luke mumbled, rubbing his head. 

“It’s a basement. What the hell are these boxes?” Ashton asked, looking around.

“You have one hour to find your way out. If you take longer, the bitch and the baby die.” Romeo’s voice echoed through the room. 

“Don’t fucking touch her!” Luke screamed. A piece of paper was dropped down a tube and into the room. Luke picked it up and read it. “We need to find a hand crank, and plug everything in.”

“Plug what in? There’s not a single outlet in this room!” Michael yelled. 

“I don’t know, we’ll find it!” Luke yelled back. Luke ran over to a box in the corner of the room. “Everything in here is locked!

“Hey! I found this flashlight! It’s a blacklight!” Calum yelled, shining the light around the room. “Arrows. Arrows on the floor!” Calum followed the arrows over to the stairs. “Someone get a paper and pencil!”

“I’ve got it. What do you need?” Ashton asked calmly. Calum began reading off numbers and letters. “P81 L2 W9 C2?” Ashton looked at Calum.

“P112 L4 W5.” Calum read. “We need to find a book. These are pages, lines, and words.”

“What book? There’s, like, 6 fucking books!” Michael yelled.

“Michael, you are yelling.” Ashton said sternly, bringing the list over to the table.

“I don’t like being in small places!” Michael rolled his eyes. “What fucking book is it? And, what does the C stand for?”

“Where’s Luke?” Calum asked, looking around.

“I’m trying to the find the keys to these boxes.” Luke sighed. “There’s a mirror here with a light, I don’t know what to do with it.”

“Move it around until something happens.” Ashton said as he and Michael looked at the books. 

“Guys, it’s in  _ The Time Machine _ .” Calum said from under the table. Ashton grabbed the book and began flipping through the pages, writing down the inscriptions. 

“Hey, I’ve got a combination!” Luke yelled, picking up the golf ball with a combination written on it. He ran over to one of the boxes and put in the combination. He opened the box and looked inside. “It’s a fucking toilet plunger.” 

“He knows we’re gonna shit our pants down here.” Michael joked.

“You son of a bitch, now is not the time for jokes!” Luke yelled.

“Hey! What else is in the box?!” Ashton yelled.

“There’s a piece of paper and it says ‘White: v ^ v.’” Luke read. “And, there’s a surgical mask.”

“Plunge still southeast block.” Calum mumbled. The boys turned and looked at him confused. “Plunge still southeast block!” Calum yelled. He grabbed the plunger from Luke and ran over to the colored glass table in the corner of the room. He slammed the plunger down on the block and pulled it up. “There’s a door.” He opened the flap and pulled out what was inside.

“It’s a plug.” Ashton said, looking at it. “It must be what we have to plug in, but where?”

“What if it’s in this wooden box thing on this wooden pole in the middle of the fucking room?” Michael asked, looking at the wooden structure.

“‘Green: ^ ^ v.’” Calum read from the paper. 

“You have 30 minutes remaining.” Romeo chuckled, his voice echoing.

“We aren’t going to make it!” Luke groaned. Calum walked over to the long block of wood. He pressed on one side and a flap opened. “What the hell is that?” Luke asked, watching Calum.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out.” Calum rolled his eyes and stuck his arm into the block. “Luke, get on the other side and feel around for a key or a switch.” Luke nodded and shoved his arm in the other end. 

“I don’t feel anything.” Luke sighed, feeling around. 

“I got something.” Calum said, pulling on a string. The top of the block blew off and fell to the floor. “There’s a key!” He grabbed the key and ran to the closet, unlocking the door. “There’s a bloody labcoat.” Calum pulled it off the hook. He felt the wood behind it. “It’s hollow, there’s something in here.” He kept pressing the walls until it gave out. “I’ve got something! Michael, give me the flashlight!” 

“Here.” Michael handed Calum the flashlight and watched as Calum shined it around. “Wait! Shine it here!” Michael yelled, pointing at the spot. Calum shone the light on the spot. “‘Get the key.’” Michael read. Calum aimed the light at the spot the arrow pointed at.

“Ashton! Get the magnet! You have to maneuver the key out!” Calum called. 

“Alright, I’ve got the magnet!”

“Okay, put it at the bottom!” Calum instructed. “Luke, the colors match up with the switches on the box! Up and down depending on color!”

“I’m on it!” He yelled, gathering each piece of paper. Calum gave Ashton the instructions to get the key out. 

“I’ve got it!” Ashton yelled.

“It goes to the big metal box!” Calum yelled. He tried to open the door to get out of the small room, but it was latched closed. “Shit, the door’s stuck.”

“What do you mean the fucking door is shut?!” Michael yelled, looking around the tiny room.

“Stop fucking yelling!” Calum groaned. “We just need Ash or Luke to push in the wall.”

“Guys! Push the wall in! We’re stuck!” Michael yelled, banging on the wood.

“You have 10 minutes remaining.” Romeo’s voice echoed through the room again.

“We have to break the wood.” Calum sighed, looking at Michael. “We have to run at it.” Michael nodded. Calum counted to the 3 and both of them threw their entire body weight against the wood. The material cracked and fell around them as they made their way into the closet. 

“A+B+C=8.” Ashton told Luke. “A=B and A+C=5.”

“Come on, boy genius!” Michael yelled

“A and B equal 3! Which means C equals 2!” Luke yelled, turning the switches.

“We need to solve the combination for the padlock!” Calum yelled.

“5 minutes.” Romeo said.

“Shit! We’re not gonna make it!” Luke screamed.

“It’s water!” Calum yelled. “The code is water!” Ashton quickly keyed it into the padlock and pulled it off.

“Get the plugs!” Ashton yelled. “Luke, get the crank from the big metal box!” Luke ran to the box and pulled out the crank. Ashton plugged in the the block they had found earlier. “Crank it, now!”

“I’m cranking!” Luke yelled, turning it faster. 

“5.. 4.. 3..” Romeo began counting.

“We got it!” Luke yelled as the door clicked open. The boys ran up the stairs to the main floor. “Mackenzie?!” Luke yelled.

“Luke!” She screamed, a thud coming from above them.

“Let’s go.” Luke ran toward the stairs and took them two at a time. “I’m coming, baby!” Luke yelled. He kicked down the door and stood in front of Romeo and his gang. 

“You almost could have saved her.” Romeo smirked and held his gun up to Mackenzie’s head. Just then, Feldy and Mitchy came in and injected a paralytic into Romeo and his men. They fell to the floor, releasing Mackenzie. Luke ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

“I thought I had lost you.” He held her close and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I thought you’d never make it out of that room.” Mackenzie cried against Luke’s chest. 

“Shh, baby, I’m always going to come back to you.” Luke pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You may think I’m gone, but I will always come back.”


	25. 25

“We need to hurry, we don’t have long before they regain strength.” Feldy explained. “We didn’t hear anything right away so we figured we’d check it out. Good thing we did” he said. The rest of the boys nodded.

“Let’s get out of here.” Luke held Mackenzie close to his side and ushered her out of the building. He helped her into the car and sat next to her. “When we get back to the house, I need you all to meet in the dining room. We need to have a discussion.” Luke wrapped his arm around Mackenzie’s shoulders. “Are you okay?” He whispered to her softly.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. “The baby’s kicking a lot.” Luke brought his free hand to her stomach. He rubbed it gently and smiled softly as he felt the soft kicks of the baby. His baby.

“I don’t think it’ll ever sink in.” Luke whispered, rubbing her stomach gently.

“We still have months until I’m due.” She looked up at him. 

“It’s coming so soon.” Luke shook his head and kissed her temple softly. Feldy parked the car in front of the house and Luke helped Mackenzie get out. Luke walked inside with her and lead her to the dining room. 

“What do we need to discuss, Luke?” Ashton asked, sitting at the table with the others.

“Which one of you let Mackenzie go to the ring?” Luke demanded, looking for signs of guilt. Calum rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Michael zoned out, staring at a spider in the corner of the ceiling. Ashton avoided eye contact and looked at his hands. “Ashton, you son of a bitch.” Luke growled.

“Luke, it’s not his fault!” Mackenzie squeezed Luke’s hand. “I told him he had to let me go. I wasn’t going to let you fight the champion without me being there.” 

“Mac, you know how dangerous the ring is.” Luke sighed. “Especially when you’re pregnant.”

“Luke, she’s fine now.” Ashton sighed. “She forgot her phone here, one of the guards told me she was there. I knew she was safe. I just thought she’d leave with you.” 

“From now on, no one leaves her side. Got it?” Luke slammed his hand down on the table and the boys flinched. “If I am not with her, then one of you is right there next to her. Do you understand me? She is not allowed to be alone.”

“Luke, is this really necessary?” Mackenzie stood up, wincing slightly. Luke held her arm and placed his hand on her lower back.

“Yes, Mackenzie, it’s necessary. I almost lost you and Caden today, and I’m not going to risk that again.” Luke rubbed her back.

“Luke, you’re not gonna lose me.” Mackenzie sighed and laid her head on Luke’s shoulder.

“I can’t risk it, I just can’t.” Luke shook his head. “Mitchy, I want you outside my room tonight to make sure no one gets in while we’re asleep. Michael, you’re on Mackenzie duty in the morning after I leave for the club.”

“Luke, this is absurd.” Mackenzie sighed. “I don’t need to be watched constantly.”

“Yes, you do. It’s the only way I can make sure you’re always safe.” Luke sighed. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. You need to rest.” She sighed and nodded, following him up the stairs. She followed Luke to his room and sat on his bed. 

“Can I wear one of your shirts? They fit better over my bump than mine do.” Mackenzie rubbed her stomach.

“Alright, which one do you want?” Luke asked, walking over to his closet.

“I want the red and navy striped sweater. That one’s my favorite.” Mackenzie smiled softly. Luke chuckled and pulled the sweater out of his closet, tossing it to Mackenzie. She stood up and pulled her shirt off. She carefully pulled Luke’s sweater over her head. She pushed down her leggings and kicked them aside. She lifted the blankets and laid down. 

“I just want to keep you safe, Mac.” Luke laid next to her. She sighed and laid her head on his chest.

“I know, Lu, but I can’t have your friends be with me every second of the day.” She pulled the blankets up to her chin.

“I’ll be with you as much as I can, but the boys will be able to keep better watch.” Luke rubbed her back gently. “Just, get some sleep. We can talk in the morning.”

***

When Mackenzie woke up in the morning, there was a different body in the bed than Luke’s. It was bigger and warmer. “Morning, Mackenzie.” Michael smiled without looking up from his phone. 

“Where’s Luke?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“He’s at the club, he had a meeting today.” Michael said. 

“He told me we’d talk in the morning.” She sighed and sat up slowly.

“He’ll be back before noon. The meeting was scheduled for 7am, which means they didn’t get started until 9.” Michael informed. “He was going to make you breakfast, but we have literally no food in the house.”

“You and I can go to the grocery store.” Mackenzie got up carefully and pulled her leggings up.

“Can we get Oreos?” Michael asked, standing up.

“We’ll see.” Mackenzie slipped on her Vans and grabbed her purse from the floor. “Let’s go, I need to make breakfast.” Michael drove the two of them to the grocery store and followed Mackenzie inside. 

“So, can we get Oreos?” Michael asked.

“No, Mike, you don’t need them.” Mackenzie shook her head and put a bag of apples into the cart. 

“But, I want them.” Michael whined, like a child. 

“Michael, if you do not stop whining you will get nothing.” Mackenzie said with a stern, but soft voice.

“Holy shit, stop that. You sound like my mom.” Michael shuddered and followed Mackenzie through the produce section. “Hey, can we get donuts?!” Michael exclaimed.

“No, Michael.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes. “Do you want oranges?”

“Ashton likes oranges. I like donuts.” Michael huffed. Mackenzie shook her head and pulled her phone out of her purse when it buzzed.

“Hello?” She asked, pushing the cart.

“Hey, baby girl, where are you?” Luke asked softly.

“I’m at the grocery store.” She held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she grabbed a bag of bagels. 

“You better have one of the boys with you.” Luke’s voice turned hard.

“I’m with Michael, babe. I’m fine.” Mackenzie giggled softly. “I’m safe, don’t worry.”

“How’s Caden?” Luke asked, clearly concerned.

“He misses his daddy. Do you think he wants giraffes on his bottles? They also have monkeys.” Mackenzie asked.

“What the hell? Mackenzie, you can’t do the baby shopping without me.” Luke groaned. “I want to at least be involved in something for him. I already missed the entire nursery set up.”

“That was your own fault.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes. “Now, giraffes or monkeys?”

“Monkeys, definitely monkeys.” Luke smiled. “Have Mike bring you to the club when you’re done shopping, I want to see you.”


	26. 26

Mackenzie had been waiting for the right time to tell her family that she was pregnant, but she never thought the time was right. There was always something else happening in her family so she didn’t want to take away the moment from them. “You know, you should probably invite some of your family to the baby shower.” Bryana smiled as they laid on the couch together. 

“It’s already this weekend, that doesn’t give anyone much time.” She sighed, leaning her head back against the couch. 

“Call your mom now and invite her, at least. You don’t have to invite your other family, but your mom should be there.” Bryana nodded. Mackenzie sighed and grabbed her phone. She dialed her mom’s number and held the phone to her ear.

“Mackenzie, is that you?” Georgia asked softly. “You haven’t called me in a while”

“I know, I just needed to talk to you.” Mackenzie sighed, rubbing her stomach. “Do you have plans for Saturday?”

“I’m a retiree, Kenz. I never have plans.” Georgie smiled slightly through the phone. “What’s going on?”

“I’m having a little party, and I want.. I need you to be there.” Mackenzie chewed on her lip.

“A party? What kind of party?” Georgia asked, obviously curious.

“It’s my baby shower..” Mackenzie looked down at her protruding stomach.

“Baby shower?! Mackenzie, you’re pregnant?!” Georgia yelled into the phone. “How far along are you?! When are you due?!”

“Mom, please stop yelling.” Mackenzie rubbed her forehead. “I’m 23 weeks along. I’m due in June. The 11th.”

“You really waited this long to tell me?” Georgia asked, clearly upset. 

“I’m sorry, Mom. I didn’t know what to do. Luke and I weren’t even together when I got pregnant. We broke up, like, a month after we found out, and we’re only just now working things out.” Mackenzie sighed. “I wanted to tell you sooner, but I knew you’d be disappointed in me..”

“Disappointed is an understatement. Have fun at your baby shower. Maybe next time you’ll tell us,” Georgia snapped, hanging up the phone. A tear fell down Mackenzie’s cheek as she looked at Bryana. 

“She’s not coming..” Mackenzie cried softly. 

“Oh, Kenzie, I’m sorry.” Bryana sighed and hugged Mackenzie. 

“She’s mad because I didn’t tell her and because I’m pregnant.” Mackenzie cried. 

“Hey, why is Mackenzie crying?” Luke asked the boys softly as he walked into the house, taking off his jacket.

“The baby shower,” Ashton replied. Luke walked over and crouched in front of the couch where Bryana and Mackenzie were sitting. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly wiping away her tears.

“She just got off the phone with her mom. She’s not coming to the baby shower.” Bryana sighed and rubbed Mackenzie’s back.

“Baby, it’s okay. She’ll come around, I know she will. She still loves you. She’s just a little upset that she didn’t know,” he said, running her her back.

“I should have told her sooner.” Mackenzie cried. She covered her face with her hands and let out a sob. Luke sighed and wrapped his arms around her. 

“It’s okay, love. You’re okay.” He whispered softly, stroking her hair. 

***

As the day of the baby shower rapidly approached, Mackenzie began to feel worse and worse. Georgia hadn’t talked to her since she found out her daughter was pregnant. Jackson had called once, asking what was going with her since Georgia wasn’t mentioning her. 

On the day of the baby shower, everyone in the house was looking forward to it, except for Mackenzie. She was in no mood for a party. “I’m not going.” She grumbled from Luke’s bed. 

“Mackenzie, stop acting like this. You need to go. It’s your baby shower.” Luke rolled his eyes. “We’re going to be late.”

“I said ‘I’m not going.’” Mackenzie threw a pillow at Luke. Luke sighed and knelt in front of her, holding her hands. 

“Baby, this is your party. Everyone is coming to support you, and our little Baby Hemmo.” Luke smiled and twisted the ring around her finger. “We’re gonna have so much fun today, baby girl.” Luke pressed a soft kiss to her hand. She sighed and stood up.

“Fine, let’s go..” She huffed getting out of bed. As she stood up she felt the baby kick. She smiled slightly, the baby was the only thing at the moment which made her happy. Once she was changed she headed down the stairs to where Luke was waiting with her purse and a little gift bag.

“What's this?” She said reaching him, taking her purse from his hand. “It’s for the baby from me,” he smiled, handing the bag over to her. “Open it,” he said excitedly. She laughed and opened the bag revealing a little blue onesie which said “my dad’s cooler than yours” in red writing. 

“It’s perfect,” she gasped, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Well when it's true of course it would be perfect,” he smirked, placing his hands on her waist. She laughed and hit him gently before nuzzling her face into his body. “Time to go my love.” She groaned and unwrapped herself from him, grasping her hand, following him out of the house. She followed Luke out to the car and got in. 

“Can we stop at McDonald’s?” She asked as Luke started driving. 

“No, babe, we’re gonna be late.” Luke shook his head.

“Luke, please, I’m starving.” Mackenzie whined, looking out the window at the McDonald’s sign.

“We don’t have time.” Luke said and kept driving. Mackenzie watched the sign disappear and let her tears come freely, knowing Luke would immediately turn the car around. “Jesus Christ, fine. We can get McDonald’s.” He rolled his eyes and turned around, pulling up to the drive thru.

“Thanks, Lu.” Mackenzie smiled before leaning over and kissing his cheek, obviously no longer upset. 

“Yeah, yeah, what do you want?” Luke asked, pulling out his wallet.

“I want chicken nuggets with ranch dressing.” She smiled. Luke nodded and ordered for her. He paid at the next window and gave Mackenzie the bucket of nuggets. “Thanks, Lukey. I love you.” 

“You love the things I do for you.” Luke sighed and got back on the freeway, driving to the venue. He lead Mackenzie inside and sighed when he saw everyone waiting. “Sorry we’re late, Mackenzie made us stop at McDonald’s.”

“I’m sorry that I got hungry.” Mackenzie pouted and threw away her empty bucket. She took a seat at the head table with Luke. 

“Okay, we’re gonna start with presents, then we’ll do cake, then games.” Bryana smiled at everyone. “Here’s the first gift, it’s from Ash and I.” She set the gift bag on the table and Mackenzie pulled out the tissue paper.

“Lu, it’s the giraffe bottles!” Mackenzie squealed. “I love them!”

“They’re cute. Thank you, guys.” Luke smiled and set the gift aside. 

“Open mine next!” Michael grinned. Bryana set Michael’s gift on the table and Mackenzie pulled off the wrapping paper. 

“You bought my girlfriend a fucking lingerie set?!” Luke yelled, glaring at Michael. 

“Babe, calm down. It’s a nice gift.” Mackenzie smiled. “But, how did you know what size to get?”

“Luke likes to brag about his girl’s cup size.” Michael chuckled, causing Luke to chuckle as she began to blush.

“Well, thank you for this. I actually needed a bra that fits my boobs, now that they’ve grown.” Mackenzie giggled awkwardly and set it aside with the other gift. Bryana set another gift down on the table.

“This one’s from me.” Calum smiled brightly. Mackenzie eyed Calum carefully before opening the package. Inside were diapers for newborns, as well as adult diapers. “The small ones are for the baby, and the adult ones are for Luke.” Calum smirked.

“You’re an ass.” Luke playfully yelled, throwing the adult diapers at Calum.

“I’m not an ass, I’m thoughtful.” Calum laughed, catching the package.

“I hope you still have the receipt for those.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes playfully and rubbed her stomach. 

“You don’t need a receipt when you steal them.” Calum set the package on the table next to him. Mackenzie rolled her eyes again, this time out of annoyance.

“Okay, next present is from Feldy.” Bryana said, setting the gift in front of the couple. Mackenzie pulled the gift from the bag and smiled at Feldy.

“Condoms? Really?” She laughed, setting them down

“We don’t need more babies around here, yours will be enough.” Feldy laughed. 

“Mitchy and I got you the big one, because we love you the most.” Matt grinned, looking toward the large gift.

“Lukey, go open it.” Mackenzie smiled, rubbing her stomach. Luke got up and walked over to the present. He pulled the wrapping paper off and opened the box. 

“It’s a baby swing!” Luke grinned. “This is amazing, Caden is going to love it.” Luke looked over at Mackenzie. “It has monkeys on it, like the bottles you bought.”

“It’s so cute. Thanks guys.” Mackenzie smiled, tearing up slightly. “Thank you all for your gifts, they’re perfect.”

“Oh, no, she’s crying!” Michael yelled. “I was told there would be no crying today.” Luke chuckled and sat back down next to Mackenzie. He held her hand and kissed her cheek gently. 

“No tears, baby girl.” He smiled, rubbing her hand.

“I’m just so thankful for all of you..” Mackenzie sniffled, wiping her eyes.


	27. 27

Luke wasn’t expecting her to wake up so early the morning of his flight. In fact, he was hoping that she would sleep through his departure so he didn’t have to say goodbye. He had half his suitcase packed, and a note already written to explain his whereabouts when he heard her. “Luke, what are you doing?” Mackenzie asked, still groggy from her slumber. 

“I have to leave for a while, love.” Luke whispered, folding his suit jacket and laying it in his suitcase. “I’ll only be gone a week. Maybe two.

“What? Why are you leaving? Where are you going?” She sighed, rubbing her stomach. 

“I just have to go to.. uh.. Boston for a bit. I’ve got unfinished business I need to take care of.” Luke threw in a few more items of clothing and his toothbrush before zipping up his suitcase. “I won’t be gone long, I promise.” 

“Luke, I don’t want you to leave.” Tears welled up in her eyes as Luke carefully sat on the bed next to her. 

“Baby, I promise it won’t be long. I’ll be right back here with you before you know it.” Luke pressed his lips to her forehead, letting them linger on her skin. “I love you.”

“Call me when you get there, so I know you’re safe. And, I want you to text me every chance you get. I don’t like it when you’re so far away.” Mackenzie sat up carefully and wrapped her arms around Luke’s torso.

“I will, Mac, I promise. I want you to call me if anything happens. I don’t want to be out of the loop. I’ve got the boys scheduled for different times to look after you.” Luke rubbed her back gently and she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” She sighed, letting a few tears fall onto the material of his sweatshirt.

“I’ll miss you, too, baby girl.” Luke pressed a soft kiss to her head and stood up. Mackenzie wiped her eyes and watched Luke walk out of the room. Feldy came into the room shortly after Luke left.    


“Will you tell me why Luke’s going to Boston?” She sighed, leaning against the headboard.

“He’s just got to talk to some important businessmen.” Feldy said, taking a seat in the new rocking chair.

“Businessmen for what?” She asked, looking at Feldy.

“They’re the ones who actually own the club, he has to give the annual report on sales and things.” Feldy lied. He couldn’t tell Mackenzie the real reason Luke went to Boston.

“Does he really have to go to Boston for that?” Mackenzie blushed softly and looked down at her hands.

“He’s just following protocol, Kenzie.” He chuckled and looked out the window. “It’s snowing again.”

“The snow reminds me of Ohio.” Mackenzie smiled. “I hope Caden likes the snow, so we can build snowmen together.”

“When are you due?” Feldy asked, turning to Mackenzie.

“June 11th.” Mackenzie smiled and rubbed her stomach. “I’m 24 weeks along.”

“Pregnancies and babies are so crazy.” Feldy laughed.

“Did you know that the baby is about the size of a large cabbage right now?” Mackenzie smiled softly.

“Have I ever told you about my kids?” Feldy asked, looking at Mackenzie again.

“What? You have kids?” She widened her eyes. “No, you never told me.”

“I was married once, to a beautiful woman named Amy. It was before I got involved in the gang and I was living in LA. I had 2 kids. A boy and a girl.” Feldy sighed and looked out the window. “I told my wife that I was moving to New York for the gang, but she refused to come with. She told me I had to choose between my family and the gang.”

“You chose the gang over your family?” Mackenzie tugged at a string on her blanket. 

“No, just let me finish. I had decided to stay at one of the hotels the previous leader owned in LA while I thought about what to do. When I got back home after making my decision, I found my family in the dining room. They were all tied up to the chairs. My wife had been shot multiple times in the chest and stomach. My kids each had a single gunshot to the head.” Feldy looked down at his hands and tried not to cry in front of Mackenzie.

“John..” Mackenzie whispered softly. She stood up and walked over to him.

“I was ready to tell her that I was choosing them, but they had been taken from me before I got the chance to appreciate them.” A tear streamed down his cheek. 

“Who killed them?” Mackenzie rubbed his shoulder. 

“We never found out who. We only know it was a gang from LA that wanted me gone. I guess they heard I was joining a Hemmings gang and thought I wasn’t welcome in LA anymore.” Feldy wiped his tear and sighed. 

“There’s been multiple Hemmings gangs?” Mackenzie asked, sitting on the bed across from him.

“You know Luke is from Australia. He came here with his brother, Jack, almost 10 years ago, I think. Jack used to be the leader, but he didn’t want to be in the gang anymore so he told Luke to take over and then he left. We haven’t heard much from Jack since then.” Feldy looked at Mackenzie. “Luke saw Jack a few years ago when he went home and found his parents murdered in their home.”

“I remember Luke telling me about his parents, but he never told me they were murdered. He wouldn’t tell me how they died.” She sighed and rubbed her stomach. “He disappeared for 2 months after that”.

“He had gone home to tell his parents about you.” Feldy smiled softly. “He wanted them to know how happy he was with you. They had been asking about you and he wanted to surprise them by going to see them”

“He always told me that I would have loved his mom.” Mackenzie smiled sadly. “I just wish I could have gotten the chance to meet her.” 

“His parents were wonderful people and they definitely deserved better.” Feldy smiled. “Gang life does shit to people that you can’t forget or live without.”

“Do you think Luke would give up the gang if I asked him to?” Mackenzie sighed and looked down at her stomach.

“You wouldn’t have to ask, Kenz.” Feldy chuckled. “He’s whipped, remember?”

***

Luke had been gone for almost 2 weeks and Mackenzie was started to worry about him. He had gone from texting her every day to texting her every other day. She had now been 4 days with no text or call. “C-can someone get me a pillow?” Mackenzie let out a deep breath as she made her way down the stairs. 

“Kenzie, are you alright?” Ashton asked, coming out of the kitchen. 

“There’s a light that keeps shining into Luke’s room, so I’m gonna sleep on the couch. I just need more pillows for my back.” She breathed deeply and sat on the couch.

“A light? What kind of light?” Michael asked, walking over to her. Ashton walked to the hall closet and pulled out a few more pillows. 

“Like headlights. I looked out the window, but the lights turned off.” She leaned forward slightly to catch her breath.

“Hey, are you having trouble breathing?” Michael asked, holding her arms. 

“I’m getting really pregnant, so I get short of breath a lot more. The baby is pushing on my diaphragm.” She rubbed her stomach and looked up at Michael. “Will you help me lay down?” Mike nodded and held her arm while she laid back against the pillows Ashton brought. 

“This whole pregnancy has us all acting weird.” Ashton chuckled and helped Mackenzie adjust the pillows. 

“I’m almost 25 weeks along now.” Mackenzie smiled. “Have any of you gotten ahold of Luke yet?”

“Calum talked to his this morning. He’s on his way home.” Ashton smiled and rubbed Mackenzie’s shoulder. 

“I’m gonna sleep until he gets here.” Mackenzie nodded, closing her eyes. “Wake me up when he gets here.” She mumbled, already drifting off to sleep. No one woke her up when Luke got home. They already knew Luke wouldn’t appreciate them waking her up. He sat on the floor next to the couch where she slept. He pressed a soft kiss to her arm and rubbed her stomach gently.

“I’m home, my loves. I’ve got everything worked out for us. I’m getting us out of this.” He whispered, smiling to himself.


	28. 28

Luke had been sitting staring at Mackenzie fast asleep for a few minutes when Ashton plopped down beside him.

“Did you get it sorted?” he asked quietly, not wanting to stir Mackenzie.

“Yeah,” Luke said softly. “He’s putting the whole thing into place as we speak.”

“Good” Ashton nodded.

“They don’t know anything right?” Luke asked after a minute in the silence. 

“Only us, Calum and Michael, the way you wanted it. Mitchy and Feldy don’t know yet. They have the other story.

“And she doesn't suspect anything?” he asked.

“Nope, not a clue. Only the story we gave her.” He took a deep breath and sighed. “Good”.

***

Luke had fallen asleep on the floor with his head rested on the couch next to Mackenzie’s stomach. He sat up quickly when the alarm on the front door began blaring throughout the house. He jumped up and grabbed his gun. “What the hell is going on?!” Michael yelled, running down the stairs, gun drawn.

“I don’t know, I was asleep.” Luke looked around for any signs of what could have caused the alarm to go off. “Who’s watching the security system right now?”

“I think it’s Mitchy.” Michael said, typing the code into the alarm. The alarm beeped back at him to signal that the code is incorrect. “What the hell?” He muttered, typing in the code again. It beeped once more and Michael turned to Luke. “Who changed the code?”

“No one changed the code. It’s 03111992.” Luke said. Michael tried it again, typing slowly. The alarm beeped back at him again and he looked at Luke.

“Someone changed the code. It’s not fucking working!” Michael yelled, clearly getting annoyed.

“Mitchy!” Luke yelled, running down to the basement where Mitchy was supposed to be watching the security system.

“Something’s wrong with the system.” Mitchy said, typing quickly. “All of the passwords have been reset.” Mitchy continued to type quickly, not looking at Luke. 

“How does that happen?” Luke asked, pulling up a chair next to Mitchy.

“Well, either we’re being hacked or someone shut the system off.” Mitchy finally looked at Luke. “Mackenzie said she saw lights last night. Like headlights, shining into your room.”

“Are you trying to tell me that my girlfriend slept on the couch last night because there were headlights in the window? It’s a popular area Mitchy, it could have been anyone.”

“Yes, I am.” Mitchy nodded, looking at Luke. “It could explain the system failure.”

“How so?” Luke asked, watching Mitchy go back to typing. 

“Well, it would help if you could get her to describe the car.” Mitchy shrugged. “I’m just trying to turn the alarm off first.”

“I’ll go talk to Mackenzie. Keep working at this.” Luke patted his shoulder and stood up, jogging up the stairs two at a time. “Mac?!” Luke yelled as he made it up the stairs, back to the blaring alarm.

“Luke, what’s going on?” She asked, rubbing her head.

“I need you tell me about the headlights.” Luke walked over to her hand held her hands. “Did you see a car?”

“I couldn’t see anything. They turned the lights off as soon as I looked out the window.” Mackenzie shook her head. “But, it looked like the kind of car rich people have, not like you. Kinda like a town car.” 

“Romeo drives a town car.” Michael said, walking over to the couple. 

“Michael, take her upstairs. Keep her away from the windows.” Luke instructed, standing up once more. He ran back to the basement. “Mitchy, it’s Romeo.”

“I found security footage of his town car in the driveway.” Mitchy pulled up the video and played it for Luke. “They must have hacked our system.”

“Can you get the damn alarm off yet?” Luke rubbed his forehead. Mitchy nodded and shut off the alarm system. 

“Romeo had to have been watching us for a while.” Mitchy explained. “You see this?” He asked, pointing to an inscription code on the computer screen. “He hacked our system on January 15th.”

“What day is today?” Luke asked, looking at Mitchy.

“March 21st.” Mitchy looked at Luke. “He was using several different proxies under the same names as the ones we use, so no one suspected anything when one of ours would have gotten shut out.” Mitchy sighed. “He had access to the cameras outside of all of the bedrooms. Including yours and Mackenzie’s. He knew who was were and probably has an idea of a routine for all of us.”

“Shit..” Luke whispered. 

“You need to go to the safehouse, Luke. You have to take Mackenzie there.” Mitchy shook his head. “It’s not safe for her here anymore. Even with us watching her, there is still times when she is alone in a room. The safe house is the closest bet.”

“It’s too secluded..” Luke rubbed his face. “If anything happened to the baby, we wouldn’t make it to the hospital in time.” He sighed and walked back upstairs.

“Luke, what’s going on?” Mackenzie asked, walking over to him.

“Everything’s gonna be fine, I just need you to go pack a bag. We’re leaving for a bit.” Luke sighed. 

“What? Luke, what’s happening?” She asked before Luke ushered her up the stairs. “Is this because of what I saw last night with the headlights?” Mackenzie turned and looked at Luke once they made it to his room. 

“I’ll explain everything later. Just, please, trust me.” Luke pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger on her warm skin. She nodded and shoved clothes into her bag. Luke grabbed his gym bag and dumped it out, refilling it with a couple suits and a few pairs of jeans and band tees. Once packed, Mackenzie followed Luke out to his car. 

“Lu, please, slow down.” Mackenzie said hoarsely, trying to catch her breath.

“What’s wrong?” Luke asked, throwing his bag into the back before running over to Mackenzie.

“The baby is getting big, he is taking a lot of air from my lungs. It’s hard for me to catch my breath.” Mackenzie gripped Luke’s bicep and took ragged breaths. He sighed and carefully picked her up, carrying her to the car. He set her down in the passenger seat and buckled her in. 

“Tell me if it gets worse, okay?” He squeezed her hand gently and closed the door. He threw her bag into the back with his and jogged around to the driver’s side. He slid into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

“Will you tell me what’s going on now?” Mackenzie asked, looking at Luke.

“Romeo hacked into our security system. He’s been watching us for weeks.” Luke sighed and sped down the street. “I just had to get you out of the house. I need to make sure you’re safe.” He sighed and drove down the street toward the club.


	29. 29

“Is this really necessary, Luke?” Mackenzie sighed as she watched Luke bring their bags to the club.

“Yes, baby, it’s necessary. If Romeo has been watching you, he’ll know how to get to you. I’m not going to let him hurt you.” Luke set their bags down on the couch. 

“How did he even hack the system? I thought you and the guys had the whole system proofed.” Mackenzie sighed, leaning against the desk. Luke sighed and sat at his desk. He opened his arms up for Mackenzie. She walked over to Luke and gently plopped down in his lap. Luke wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her stomach gently.

“Mitchy is usually really good about keeping our system secure, but Romeo knew how to match our system. I won’t let him hurt you, I promise.” Luke pressed a soft kiss to Mackenzie’s shoulder. “Can you believe we have only 12 weeks until we get to meet our little baby?”

“It’s coming so fast.” Mackenzie smiled and laid her head on Luke’s shoulder. “Do you think he’ll like me?”

“Mac, Caden is going to love you. He’s going to be such a Momma’s boy.” Luke grinned and rubbed her stomach. “He’s going to love you as much as I do.

“I love him.” Mackenzie smiled and rubbed her stomach. “He’s gonna love you, too.”

“I can’t wait to hold him.” Luke grinned and continued rubbing her stomach. “Does he always kick this much?” Luke chuckled, feeling the gentle thump against his hand. 

“He loves to kick when you’re talking. He loves your voice.” Mackenzie giggled. “He loves you already.”

“I’m never going to leave you two. I lost you once, and I’m not letting it happen again.” Luke held Mackenzie close. She felt him let out a sigh as he held her close.

“I can’t lose you, either, Lu.” Mackenzie whispered. “I can’t live without you.”

“You won’t have to, baby.” Luke kissed her forehead. 

“How long do we have to stay here?” She sighed, looking up at Luke.

“Until we can get our security system back on track. I’m not taking you back there until I know that Romeo can’t get to you.” Luke turned his computer on. “I’ve got Mitchy set to work 24/7.” 

“Where are we supposed to sleep, Luke? The couch?” Mackenzie yawned, nuzzling her face into Luke’s neck. 

“The couch pulls out into a bed.” Luke explained. “I’ll get it pulled out so you can rest.”

“No, I’m not resting without you.” She looked up at him, her gaze tired. 

“Babe, I have work to do. I just got back from Boston, there’s a lot I need to catch up on.” Luke sighed, looking down at her. 

“Then let me help so you can get to bed faster.” Mackenzie offered, smiling softly. “I’m not taking no for an answer.” 

“Alright, fine. You’re good with numbers, you can do my taxes.” Luke pulled out several folders and set them on his desk. 

“Really? You want me to do your taxes?” Mackenzie scoffed and looked at Luke.

“Just separate the receipts by type. I need them in three groups. Supermarkets, technology, and bills. Once they’re in the groups, you can sort them by prices. Highest to lowest.” Luke explained. “Matt will do the actual filing when it comes time, but it’s easier when we can get them sorted.”

“Fine,” she sighed, standing up. “I can’t believe I’m doing your taxes. It’s bad enough I have to do my own.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes and sat on the floor with the folders. 

“Look, Mac, I’m sorry that you have to live here for the time being, but I just need to make sure you’re safe.” Luke sighed. “You’re all I have left, Mackenzie. I can’t let anything happen to you. You’re my only family.”

“Luke, will you tell me what really happened to your family?” Mackenzie asked softly.

“I told you already, I went home and found my parents murdered.” Luke shook his head, looking at his computer screen.

“What about your brothers? Where are they now? You never told me about them,” Mackenzie asked, looking over at him. 

“I haven’t spoken to Ben since my parents and before that I didn’t see him since I left home when I was 16.” Luke sighed. “I don’t even know if he’s alive or not today.. He could be just like them. Gone,” he sighed.  Mackenzie stood up and walked over to Luke. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and rubbed his chest gently. “The last I heard from Jack is that he was living on the coast of Australia with his girlfriend, Celeste, and their French bulldog.”

“I love French bulldogs.” Mackenzie smiled softly.

“His name is Lenny. I met him once and he bit me in the ass.”

“Well, you probably deserved it.” Mackenzie joked. “Do you still talk to Jack?”

“No, he doesn’t want anything to do with the gang. He left me in charge of everything.” Luke sighed and leaned his head back against Mackenzie’s shoulder.

“Lukey, I want you to tell me everything about your childhood and coming here. I want to be able to know you like the boys know you.” Mackenzie smiled and plopped down in his lap again. 

“You know me, baby,” he sighed, leaning against her forehead. She giggled slightly.

“Tell me again.” He softly smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her body. 

“Fine, you know I was born in Sydney. My parents were Liz and Andy, and they were my best friends for years. My brothers were the typical older brothers who would mess with me everyday. I met Calum when I was 12, I think. We went to school together. He was friends with Michael, so naturally we bonded as well.” Luke sighed and rubbed Mackenzie’s back. “I met Ashton when I was 15, the year before I moved here. He wasn’t in a good place. He had just lost his family in a car accident.”

“Oh.. Poor Ash..” Mackenzie sighed.

“Jack agreed to bring us all here. He knew Matt and Mitchy already, and they agreed to join his gang. I met Feldy when I was, I think, 17? Maybe 18.” Luke took a deep breath. “He only agreed to join because he lost his family, too.”

“He told me about his kids..” Mackenzie played with Luke’s fingers and sighed. “Such awful things happened to all of you.” 

“Yeah, and I have to make sure that nothing like this happens to Caden.” Luke sighed and rubbed Mackenzie’s stomach. “I would give up the gang if it meant you and Caden could be safe.”

“Luke, this gang is your life. You can’t give it up..”

“But, I would, if it meant I could keep you safe. Mac, you’re my entire world. If I lose you, I have nothing.” Luke pressed a soft kiss to Mackenzie’s forehead. “You’re all that matters to me.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you, Luke.” Mackenzie shook her head, snuggling closer to Luke. He sighed. 

“I don’t know what I would do if I lost you either, baby.”


	30. 30

A week went by. A whole week, and Luke was still keeping Mackenzie at the club. “Luke, can we go home yet?” Mackenzie sighed as she poured herself a glass of water. She took a sip and placed one hand on her stomach.

“Not yet, baby. Mitchy’s still working on making sure Romeo can’t hack us again.” Luke sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “I promise, we’ll get back home as soon as Mitchy figures this out. He’s close”. 

“Luke, it’s been a week already. I’m getting closer and closer to my due date, and I don’t want to have to bring Caden here instead of to the house.” Mackenzie sighed and leaned back against Luke’s chest. 

“I know, baby, I know..” Luke sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Mackenzie set her glass down and rubbed her stomach. 

“How’s he doing?” Luke asked, helping Mackenzie sit down.

“He’s been moving a lot more recently.” She rubbed her large stomach and looked at Luke. He knelt down in front of her and pressed a soft kiss to her stomach.

“Hey, bug, it’s daddy.” Luke grinned, rubbing her stomach. “I hope you’re alright in there. Only 11 more weeks until we get to meet you.” Mackenzie giggled softly as Caden kicked where Luke was rubbing.

“He already loves you so much, Lu.” She smiled, tears filling her eyes.

“Hey, hey, no tears, love.” Luke grinned and stood up. He kissed her forehead once more. She smiled softly and held his hands. 

“I really do love you, Luke. I wouldn’t want to go through this with anyone else.” Mackenzie pulled Luke down and gently pressed her lips to his. He kissed back softly, cupping her cheek. “You know what the worst part of being pregnant is?”

“Mm, what is it?” Luke asked, rubbing her cheek gently.

“The not having sex part.” Mackenzie giggled and looked up at Luke.

“Don’t worry, Mac. When Caden finally gets here and we reach the 6 week checkup, we will have incredible sex everywhere in the house.” Luke chuckled and pulled up a chair next to Mackenzie. She giggled and propped her feet up in his lap, her winter boots dripping snow onto his dress pants.

“Promise?” She giggled, looking up at him.

“Of course, Mackenzie. I wouldn’t let our sex be bad.” Luke laughed, rubbing her leg gently. Luke was about to tell her again how much he loved her, but he was cut off by Calum bolting into the club.

“We’ve got a bit of a situation.” Calum looked around the club frantically. 

“What’s going on?” Luke asked, standing up quickly. 

“Romeo’s here. Demanding that you see him. He’s waiting outside for you.” Calum explained.

“We need to go now. Mackenzie get into the car with Calum. I’ll handle this,” he said running out of the room. Calum helped Mackenzie to the car into a spot where if they were detected by a member of the opposing gang, she could be safe. 

Luke was leaning against the alley side door of the safe house, holding a big black bag. He took a deep breath and then sighed before slinging it over his shoulder and walking to the alley.

It didn’t take long for the others to find Luke. Mackenzie and Calum came back inside when they were sure Luke made it to the alley. They were greeted by Ashton, Michael and a few other members that Mackenzie didn’t know too well. Calum reached under the billiards table and grabbed a gun as they all gathered around in the back room. 

“What the hell? Do you just have guns hidden all over the place?” Mackenzie asked, shocked at the discovery.

“Well, yeah, I need to be protected.” Michael said, bringing her to the bar before pulling out a gun from behind the counter. He handed it to Mackenzie. 

“No, Mike.” Mackenzie shook her head, trying to give the gun back.

“Mackenzie, take it. Luke needs to know you’re protected.” Michael sighed and pulled his gun out of his belt. She hesitantly took the gun. The gang followed Calum out to the alley doorway, Mackenzie trailing behind them. Luke stopped for a minute and turned to the group at the door. He nodded softly at the boys quickly. They all nodded back and loaded their guns, most of them stepping away from the side and disappearing into different areas of the club. He turned to Mackenzie. 

“No matter what happens,” he whispers against her forehead, “you are the love of my life. You and Caden will be so happy.” He whispered before kissing her forehead. She slapped his chest. 

“Don’t say that,” she snarled at him. “Nothing is going to happen,” she said, as tears slowly began to form. He wiped under her eyes softly. 

“We’ll all be okay,” he said, planting one more kiss on her forehead before turning and closing the door and stepping into the alley. Calum stood beside Luke, with Mackenzie behind him and  Ashton at her side, ready to protect her.

“Look who finally showed up.” Romeo’s voice was like nails on a chalkboard, grating down Mackenzie’s spine. 

“What do you want?” Luke glared at him, clutching his gun.

“I just want to talk.” Romeo chuckled. “Ah, Mackenzie, it’s so nice to see you again. How’s the pregnancy?”

“Fine.” Mackenzie’s voice was much colder than Luke had ever heard. 

“That’s good. I have something for you, Mr. Hemmings.” Romeo hooked his gun back into his belt. “You just have to come get it. Alone.” Luke hesitantly took a step closer to Romeo. 

“What is it?” Luke asked, slowly walking closer. He finally made it up to Romeo, a smirk tugging at Romeo’s lips.

“Just a nice present.” Romeo chuckled darkly and whipped out his gun quickly, using the butt of the pistol to hit Luke’s head. Luke groaned and held his head as he smacked down onto the ground, blood dripping down the side of his face.

“You son of a bitch.” Luke growled, tackling Romeo the ground. 

“Luke!” Mackenzie yelled, trying to run out to him. Calum grabbed one arm, while Ashton grabbed the other, holding her back. “Luke!” She cried. Luke gripped Romeo’s collar, throwing punch after punch to his face. Luke reached for his gun, as Romeo had lost his when Luke tackled him. Romeo wrapped his hand around Luke’s throat and grabbed Luke’s gun.

“You leave me and my family alone!” Luke yelled, punching Romeo in the throat. Romeo grunted and released his grip on Luke’s throat. Luke was about to plant another fist against Romeo’s cheek when Romeo pulled the trigger. Luke’s body collapsed against Romeo’s.

“Luke!” Mackenzie screamed, struggling against Ashton and Calum, who had flanked back to her side. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched Romeo stand up. He kicked Luke in the ribs a couple times before climbing into his black Mustang. Al and Grayson winked at Mackenzie as they slid into the back seat. The car sped off, spewing out thick, black smoke. “Do something!” She screamed but Ashton and Calum didn’t let go of her. “Luke! ” Mackenzie yelled once more, hoping he’d get up and tell her he was alright. “Luke..” Her voice cracked as she went slack against Ashton and Calum, watching as John and Mitchy ran out of the alleyway. She could hear more gunshots in the far distance but she didn’t pay any attention.

“He’s gone, Mackenzie..” Calum whispered as John finally stood up and took a step away from the body, his voice hoarse as if he was holding back tears. “Ash, take her home..” Calum let go of her arm. Ashton carefully walked Mackenzie back inside the club. 

“He’s not gone, he can’t be gone..” Mackenzie cried, looking up at Ashton. “You didn’t even try to help him!” She slapped his chest. “Why didn’t you help him?!” She screamed, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. 

“He’s gone, Mackenzie. Luke is dead.” Ashton gripped her shoulders. “He is dead.” She didn’t want to believe it. She couldn’t believe it. Was Luke really gone? He couldn’t be gone.

The scene replayed in her head over and over as she cried in his bed, clutching the pillow that smelt like him. Within the next 2 days, a funeral was officially arranged. The closed casket being lowered into the ground confirmed her every fear.

Luke was dead.


	31. Epilogue

Mackenzie walked up the front steps of her apartment building, her hand tight around Caden’s. The 5 year old was chatting away about his adventures of kindergarten and learning to read. “And then, Miss Emily told me that I maked the best picture in the whole class!” Caden grinned proudly.

“Did you really?” She beamed down at him. “Wow, what did you draw?”

“It was a picture of me and you and Daddy.” Caden smiled up at her. “Can we go see Daddy soon Mumma?” Mackenzie sighed softly and picked Caden up as she walked toward the elevator. She didn’t know how to tell Caden that his father was dead, she didn’t want to tell him that his father was dead. When he first asked, she’d simply say that his father had moved to Australia to be with his mummy and daddy, it was easier to explain that way. She didn’t want him to find out the truth until he was much older.

“No, bug, we can’t go see Daddy.” She sighed, watching the frown replace his smile. “He’s too busy.” She lied, pressing their floor number. Caden sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. 

“I wish Daddy loved me..” Caden mumbled and Mackenzie’s heart broke into a million pieces.

“Daddy loves you so much, bugaboo.” Mackenzie set Caden down when they reached their door, she unlocked it slowly before pushing it open.

“If Daddy loved me, he would be here with us!” Caden yelled, running into their apartment. He ran to the living room and leaned against the couch, burying his face in the cushion. He looked over at the other cushion when he felt something unfamiliar on the fabric. “Mumma, what’s this?” He asked, holding up the small envelope. “It says Mackenzie on it, and that’s your name.”

“That is my name, baby.” She nodded and took the envelope from Caden. She opened it and pulled out the pieces of paper inside. She gasped as she looked at the two plane tickets to Australia. 

“What is it, Mumma?” Caden asked, trying to look at the papers. He took the tickets from Mackenzie’s hands and squinted his eyes. 

“What is Aus.. Austalia?” Caden asked, trying to sound out the large word. 

“Australia is where Daddy is from, remember?” Mackenzie smiled softly as he cheered and jumped into her lap. She unfolded the paper and read the familiar handwriting.

_ I’m so sorry I had to do that. I hope you and Caden can forgive me. -L. _

Mackenzie’s breath hitched in her throat, rereading the letter. “Mumma, what’s wrong?” Caden asked, looking at her a little concerned. 

“We’re going to Australia.” She smiled widely, turning to Caden. “We’re going to see Daddy!” A big smile erupted on Caden’s face as Mackenzie spoke.

“Yay! We’re going to see Daddy!” Caden grinned and jumped around the living room. Mackenzie giggled and wrapped her arms around Caden, pulling him close to her. 

“I need you to be a big boy and go put your favorite clothes in your backpack, okay? We have to leave as soon as possible.” Mackenzie smiled. “Can you do that?” Caden nodded frantically, squirming out of Mackenzie’s arms. He ran down the hall to his room and began throwing clothes into his bag. Mackenzie looked at the tickets again. They would depart in the morning at 4:30am. She stood up and walked to her bedroom, pulling out her suitcase. She folded up all of the clothes she could fit and shoved in her toiletries. She put Caden’s in a separate bag and put them in her suitcase. She grabbed everything that was significant to her in the small crappy apartment and shoved it in her suitcase.

Caden ran down the hall to her room and stood in the doorway.

“I’m ready!” Caden grinned and Mackenzie giggled softly.

“We’re not leaving yet, bug. We’re leaving really early in the morning.” She smiled and knelt down in front of him. “Are you going to be a big boy for Mumma on the airplane tomorrow?” Caden nodded frantically once more. 

“Yes, Mumma. Always gonna be a big boy!” Caden grinned, hugging her tightly. Mackenzie smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Do you want to sleep in Mumma’s bed tonight before our big trip?” She smiled, rubbing his back. He grinned and nodded. “Alright, go put your PJ’s on and we can lay in bed and watch movies before we sleep.” Mackenzie kissed his forehead and patted his bottom, sending him back to his room. She played his favorite movie as they lied in bed. Caden fell asleep within the first half an hour of the movie. She smiled as soft snores came from him. she slipped out of the bed and grabbed the other large suitcase that was in her closet, bringing it into Caden’s tiny room, as she began packing his room up.

After Luke, she had delivered Caden alone in the hospital. Luckily, her mom and Jackson arrived the next day as a way to surprise her and apologize for leaving her. She had sold her and Sarah’s apartment and moved into a tiny little crappy apartment. With the amount of stuff they had, they could easily pack everything up within a couple of hours.

At 3:24am, Mackenzie and Caden arrived at the airport. They checked their bags in and went through security. With only about 10 minutes to spare, the two made it to their terminal as they called the boarding. Mackenzie made sure that Caden was always holding her hand or on her hip. She wasn’t about to lose her son in a busy airport. “How long does it take to get there, Mumma?” Caden asked, yawning softly.

“A very long time. You can sleep on the plane, okay?” She smiled, hugging him close. He nodded and followed Mackenzie down the small hallway to their plane. She helped Caden into his seat and got him buckled. She sat next to him and buckled herself in, ready to see the love of her life again. 

They landed at 4:58am the next morning. Mackenzie held Caden’s hand as they walked through the long hallway and back to the main building of the Sydney airport. “Mumma, I’m tired.” Caden whined, tugging on her hand.

“I know, bug. We’re almost there. We just have to pick up our bags and see what’s going on, okay, baby?” Mackenzie rubbed his hand gently and led him over to baggage claim. 

They found their suitcases and walked out through security to the large open space of the airport. There were probably 100 people there, waiting for their loved ones to arrive. Mackenzie looked out at the crowd, eyes scanning the faces. Her eyes stopped on a familiar head of tousled blonde hair, his muscular body leaning against the white wall of the airport. The black skinny jeans and leather black jacket were a dead giveaway that it was him. Now she finally felt it.

She was home.


End file.
